Colliding Worlds
by TaylorEnchanted
Summary: AU/AH Renesmee Cullen is the daughter of Edward and Bella. She has everything going for her. Money, popularity and a successful future. Will the local Native American bad boy Jacob Black change all of that? Language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own this plot and the other characters you don't know.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is my first 'M' rated Fanfic where I mean business. This story contains, sex, language and a little violence. If you're too young to experience that then its probably best you turn back around.

**SUMMARY: AU/AH **Renesmee Cullen is the daughter of Edward and Bella. She has everything going for her. Money, popularity and a successful future. Will the local Native American bad boy Jacob Black change all of that? Language and lemons.

* * *

_**Chapter One - "The Meeting"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"You best get a move on sweetheart. You're already late as it is" Dad said sticking his head into my bedroom.

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry, I'm almost done I swear" I smiled at him as I finished straightening my hair. I had inherited my Grandfather's curls so it always took me some time to straighten every ringlet out. My friends, Grace and Lana were jealous of my curls but I was jealous of their naturally straight locks. That's friends though right?

"Don't forget, your Mother and I have the Gala to attend tonight so you will have to get your own dinner prepared tonight"

My Dad was the head surgeon at the local Hospital. It was originally my Grandpa Carlisle's job but he had to retire a few years early due to his health, so Dad was his successor. Working in the medical profession was something that ran in the family, especially on my Dad's side. Something that I was hoping to continue by attending medical school after I had graduated high school.

"What time will be you home?" I asked as I whirled round in my chair to face him.

"Late. We'll see you in the morning"

"Okay. Well have a nice time and try to keep Mom away from the liquor"

"She's not as bad as she once was Renesmee" he sighed "Her wild days are behind her now. So perhaps we should give her the benefit of the doubt?"

"Dad she was drunk at my 3rd Grade school play" I scoffed.

"Renesmee please just have a little faith alright? We'll see you in the morning, don't stay up too late. And if you invite Nahuel round then please behave"

"Dad, Nahuel and I haven't been together for almost a month now"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. I told you a month ago" I answered and looked down at my feet.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. Look I have to get to work, we'll see you in the morning" he said and left my bedroom. I put my straightening irons back onto the cooling mat and switched them off at the wall. Of course he wouldn't have remembered me telling him, the night things ended with Nahuel was the night Dad had some kind of benefit at the hospital. Everybody loved my Dad and he loved them back. He was always involved with benefits and Galas that the hospital always held. Also with him being a second generation Dr Cullen he was well respected in Forks. I just hope I didn't disappoint anybody when it was my turn.

I grabbed my bag off of my bed and quickly ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and outside towards my car. Mom would be asleep in bed so there was no need to tell her I was leaving. Dad may have thought he drinking had stopped but I knew differently, I had found the empty vodka bottles in her "secret" places, Dad was just too wrapped up in his own life to notice his perfect home life wasn't so perfect.

The radio switched on as I started the car and one of my favourite songs was playing, I pulled away from the house and made my way to school. I was about 20 minutes from school when the car started jolting "Oh no, not now. Don't do this now" I muttered to myself as my car started slowing down of its own accord. He came to a sharp stop and my head hit the back of the seat "No!" I shouted and tried to restart the engine but nothing was happening.

I got out of the car to check under the hood. I lifted it up and I was hit in the face by a cloud of smoke. I waved my head in front of my face and coughed "Fantastic" I grumbled. I looked around to see where I was and there was nothing around. I knew that I wasn't that far from the Reservation and there had to be a garage somewhere around there, I never visited La Push but I knew where it was.

Grabbing my bag out of my car I started walking down the road towards civilisation. I was already late for school and this was just the icing on the cake. I was walking for about 5 minutes when I could see a sign indicating a garage was nearby. I spotted it next to a convenience store and a rundown bar, you know the kind where only old perverted drunks hang out in? I walked through the little door and the bell above it tinkled. I walked over to the desk and dinged the little bell.

"Excuse me? Can anybody help me?" I shouted out.

A head peeked out from around the office "Hello. What seems to be the problem?" he asked without moving towards me.

"My car broke down up the road and I need it towed" I answered.

"Whereabouts up the road?" he smirked.

"Erm just up the road" There was no other way out of this reservation there was only one way in, one way out.

He smirked at me again and turned his head around "Black you've gotta a customer" he shouted then winked at me "He'll be right out sweetheart" he said and his head disappeared behind the wall again.

I looked around the small garage as I waited for "Black" to turn up. It was what I expected from a small town garage. There were only two cars in the shop and they both had their hoods lifted up as if someone was working on them. There were a few lockers which were on the fair side of the room with girls pictures plastered all over them.

"Embry you've gotta stop leaving tools on the floor man, I almost broke my fucking toe again" a voice shouted and I turned back to look in front of me and saw a guy walking towards the desk. He was very muscular and had black hair which was spiked up, he was wearing a pair of jeans which had oil stains scattered all over them and his white wife beater was covered in oil too. That wasn't what got my attention though, it was his face. It was beautiful. His mouth was pulled up into a smile and revealed a pair of straight white teeth and his eyes were a very dark brown, darker then mine.

"Watch where you fucking going in future then dumbass" Embry answered, that must have been the guy who I spoke too earlier.

The guy approached the desk and his eyes finally connected with mine and his smiled dropped a little but his eyes raked up and down my body so I don't think it was a bad thing "Hey" he greeted.

"Hi" I said back quietly.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"My car. Its broke"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me "Kind of guessed that. Why else would you be hanging about in a oily garage? In that outfit" he winked. I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing a baby pink skirt which came down to just below my knee and I was wearing a white strappy top with matching cardigan. My shoes were baby pink ballet pumps "So where's the car?"

"Its erm up the road"

"So you need a tow then huh?" he asked and I nodded "No problem. Guess we should get going then" he moved out from the desk and walked past me, he was really tall and muscly. Did I mention he was muscly? I followed him outside and he opened the passenger side door of the tow truck "After you" he gestured inside and I smiled at him before climbing in. he closed the door behind me and got into the drivers seat. He started the engine and backed out of the small driveway "So you late for school I take it?" he asked making conversation.

"Uh yeah. I'm only missing Gym though so I guess its alright" I answered.

"That used to be my favourite class, well that and lunch" he laughed "How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen" I answered and he nodded his head and looked back to the road "Eighteen in a few weeks though" I added. He looked back at me and looked me up and down and licked his bottom lip before turning back to the road "H-how old are you?"

"A guy never reveals his age" he winked.

"I thought that was girls"

"I'm not in high school if that's what you're wondering"

"I wasn't" I said shaking my head.

"This you huh?" he said and I looked out the window to see him pulling up alongside my car. He stopped the truck and got out of it "I'll just be a minute alright?"

"Okay"

He closed the door and went over to my car and lifted the hood, the smoke didn't billow out of it like the first time but he scratched his head as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He shut the hood and came round to get back into the truck. He started the truck again and drove a little, did a three point turn then reversed back a little until he was parked in front of my car. He climbed out again and began tying the car to the truck. As he bent over to secure the car to the tow I noticed his back muscles flexing as he moved. My eyes travelled lower to his butt. I wasn't normally like this but this guy was like an Adonis, a greasy beautiful Adonis.

* * *

"So your car should be ready by about 5 tonight. You can come and pick it up anytime after that" Jacob said, oh yes I found out that "Black" was actually called Jacob "I'll be here. Waiting" he smirked.

"Thanks" I smiled back "I'll probably get my friend to drop me off. I have practice after school so I should be done by 5"

"Practice huh? Cheerleader right?"

"No" I said. I was a little miffed at his stereotype but I guess I did look like a little princess "I play baseball actually"

"Baseball? Really?" he asked and I nodded "Wow. You sure do surprise me Nessie" he smirked and I frowned at his name for me.

"Nessie? What am I? A Loch Ness Monster?"

His smile dropped from his face "Sorry. Its just that your name is a mouthful. It's pretty though, where did your folks come up with that?"

"It's a mixture of my Grandmother's names" I answered.

"Oh sorry. Renesmee then. I didn't mean to shit on your name"

"Don't worry about it. Its kind of nice to have a nickname" I smiled "Even if I have only known you for about 20 minutes" It felt as if I had known him for years.

"Okay then _Nessie _I will see you after school"

"See you then" I said handing over my keys. I turned away from the counter when he called my name, I turned back around "Yeah?"

"You play baseball but yet you didn't mind missing Gym? What's that about?"

"I'm complicated Jacob Black" I smirked "I'm hard to figure out"

He smirked and leaned his elbows on the counter and rested his head on his hands "Then I'm looking forward to figuring you out Nessie Cullen" he smiled back then winked. I smiled and shook my head before turning around and walking out of the garage. I had a feeling that smile on my face would be present for the entire day.

* * *

"How hot are we talking?" one of my best friends, Lana, asked me during baseball practice. I hadn't stopped talking about Jacob all day.

"So hot that I didn't mind missing Gym" I answered as I bent over to touch my toes then stood back up.

"But you love Gym" Grace stated, she was the third part of our little group.

"But she loves looking at Jacob more" Lana giggled "Did you get his number?"

"Lana I only met him today. Of course I didn't get his number. Besides I only broke up with Nahuel a month ago"

"And? Come on Renesmee you can't let that douche bag ruin the rest of your relationships"

Nahuel and I had been together since we were fourteen. However things ended when I caught him pinning Catherine up the wall as he attacked her mouth with his tongue and by the sounds of her moans she enjoyed it. Three, nearly four years together obviously didn't mean much to him.

"He was a big part of my life Lana. I can't just forget that" I said.

"Yeah but he cheated on you. He's a douche and doesn't deserve your time" Grace intervened.

"From what you were saying this Jacob guy is so into you. I mean he said he wanted to "figure" you out, that so means he wants you" Lana chimed in.

"Or wants to get in my pants" I sighed.

"I don't see the problem here" she said as she stretched her leg out in front of her "He's hot and he wants you. Why fight it? That's all I'm saying"

"We're not all sluts like you L" Grace laughed and Lana flipped us off as I joined in the laughter.

"Least I'm not a virgin" Lana shot back and looked at me.

"Being a virgin is not a bad thing" Grace said.

"Says the non virgin" Lana chuckled "Look I'm not saying being a virgin is a bad thing but come on R we're going to college next year. Don't you think you should get it over with?"

"I'm not just going to give my virginity to a random stranger. I want it to be special" I shrugged.

"This ain't the movies honey" I didn't get a chance to answer as our coach came out and split us into teams to get ready for the practice game.

* * *

"You're not coming in" I said to Lana as she dropped me off outside of the garage in La Push "I don't want you embarrassing me"

"Would I embarrass you?" she asked placing a hand over her chest and I raised my eyebrows at her "Okay maybe a little but you need a shove R, he's not going to know you like him unless you say something"

"Lana after I get my car I'll probably never see him again"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" she grinned and climbed out of the car and ran off into the shop.

"Dammit" I muttered, scrambled out of the car and ran towards the door and walked through it. Lana was leaning up against the counter and luckily Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I could get her back to the car before he came out.

"Where is he then huh?" she asked then rang the bell on the counter, could she be anymore embarrassing no wait I think she could be "Helllooo" she called out.

"I'm coming. Hold on a sec!" a familiar voice answered back.

Lana turned to face me "That him?" she mouthed and I nodded "He's _coming _R, he's coming" she winked and I rolled my eyes. I turned to look out of the window as we waited for Jacob to arrive, it was mainly so I didn't have to look at Lana's winks and grins.

"Hey, how can I help?" Jacob asked and I turned round "Oh hey Nessie" he grinned at me.

"Hey" I replied and we just stared at each other until Lana cleared her throat and broke my trance "Erm this is my friend Lana. Lana this is Jacob"

"Hey" Jacob nodded and Lana smiled flirtatiously back "Your car is all done. I just need an autograph from you here" he said placing a form on the counter and pointed to the signature line. He handed me a pen and my finger lightly touched his as I took it off of him and I bent down to sign my name "Perfect" he said and put the form back onto the counter "How are you going to pay for it?"

"Do you take credit cards?" I asked.

"Yup" I handed him my card and he put it through the little machine "How was school?" he asked as my card was processing.

"It was school" I shrugged "How was your day?" I asked him, we were both ignoring Lana. If she hadn't have cleared her throat again I would have forgotten she was here.

"Got better" he smirked and looked me up and down. The card machine bleeped and he took my card out of it and handed it back to me "Here you go. I guess I'll see you around or something"

"Yeah maybe. If I ever need a tow" I smiled then blushed at my words. Could I have sounded anymore like a bitch. I was implying the only time I would see him was if my car broke down "Or you know if I see you around somewhere" I added.

"Actually you should come to a party I'm having on Friday" Lana spoke up and I turned to look at her, she smiled and looked at Jacob "It's a high school party but you're welcome to come, you could even bring some friends"

"I don't think Jacob wants to hang around with a bunch of high schoolers" I said to her.

"You don't want me to go?" he asked.

"No, no" I said and he raised his eyebrows "I mean of course I want you to go, erm I mean its up to you. I just didn't want you to think that you had to come because" I rambled and he grinned at me.

"Because?" he prodded.

"Erm you can go if you want" I finished lamely.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I wouldn't mind you being there" I said and looked away.

"Great well then that's settled then. Here is my address and you have _Nessie's _number written down. So we'll see you on Friday" Lana said then linked her arm through mine "Goodbye Jacob"

"See ya" I heard him say. I waved quickly before walking out of the shop with Lana and a very bright, hot face.

"He is so hot" Lana said.

I stopped walking "Oh crap" I moaned.

"What?"

"The keys are in there" I answered and pointed to the shop.

"You best go and get them then _Nessie" _she smiled.

"Stop calling me that"

"Oh sorry is Jacob only allowed to call you that?"

"Go home. I'll see you tomorrow" I waved her off. I walked back into the shop to see Jacob leaning one arm on the counter whilst he twirled my car keys around on one of his fingers.

"You forget something?" he smiled.

"Thanks" I said reaching for my keys and he dropped them into my hand "Sorry about my friend. She doesn't have social filter and she loves the sound of her own voice"

"Don't worry about it. I should fix her up with my friend Seth he also has that problem"

"I should go. I've got a ton of homework to do" I nodded.

"Sure, sure" he smiled.

"I guess I'll see you Friday"

"I guess so"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Looking forward to it actually. Say you want my number you know just in case?"

"In case of what?"

"In case of erm…you know I don't really have a good reason for that" he chuckled "I just wanted to give you my number"

"Smooth" I smiled then pulled out my iPhone "What's your number?" He gave me his number and I plugged it into my phone then put my phone back into my pocket "Okay well thanks for my car and I'll see you later"

"You definitely will. Bye Nessie"

"Bye Jacob" I replied and walked out of the garage.

* * *

**A/N First chapter done and dusted. Things will start to heat up, its just that I couldn't have a lemon in the first chapter. Well I could have but I want the heat to mount first before we get some action, know what I'm saying?**

**Pictures are up on my blog so just go onto my profile to find the link.**

**-SR-**


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters that you don't know and also the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and added this to their faves etc. Really appreciate it.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: "The Party"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

It was Thursday afternoon and I had agreed to go to the mall with Lana and Grace after school to buy a new outfit for Lana's party tomorrow night. I had plenty of stuff to wear but because Jacob was going to be there Lana said I had to buy something brand new even though he had only seen one of my outfits.

"How about this? It's hot" Lana said shoving an item of clothing into my face.

"It's also a belt" I said moving away from her.

"It's not a belt it's a dress" she said sounding miffed.

"Looks like a belt"

"She doesn't want to give him the idea that she is a slut" Grace intervened "How about this?" she offered and showed me something a little more me. It was a black strapless dress with white polka dots over it, something subtle and also something I knew I could move about in.

"Perfect" I smiled "I'll go and try it on"

"Okay fine go for the safe dress but you're at least wearing a pair of killer heels" Lana said, flicked her hair and went off of find me a pair of shoes. I was in the changing room getting changed when Grace spoke to me.

"Are you really just into him because you want to have sex with him?" she asked.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me "No. I like him, he seems like a fun person to be around"

"Good. Because that's not you R. I just don't want you to lose yourself"

I popped my head around the curtain and smiled at her "I won't lose myself Grace. I know exactly where I am. I'm gonna stay here" I assured her and she smiled back. I closed the curtain again and finished getting changed. I looked into the mirror and fell in love with the dress "This is the dress" I said pulling back the curtain.

"Definitely" she smiled and clapped her hands.

"And the perfect shoes to match" Lana smiled as she skipped over to me. I looked at the shoes in her hand and almost fainted, I was never very good at walking in heels and these were heels. I just hope I don't fall over and make a fool of myself. That would be embarrassing "Try them on with the dress. You'll look so hot that Jacob will be walking around with a hard on all night"

"Lana" I hissed as the sales woman looked over at us.

"What?" she shrugged.

"You can't just shout that sort of stuff out" I said to her and she shrugged.

"Not my fault that these sales women have watched Pretty Woman one too many times" Lana said a little louder so the sales woman could hear. I disappeared back into the dressing room in embarrassment, I felt like I had to buy stuff worth $500 to apologise for my friend.

* * *

After I had gotten back from the mall I sat down to have dinner with Mom. Dad wasn't home from the hospital yet and probably wouldn't be until gone 8pm so it was up to either me or Mom to get dinner done.

"How was the mall?" Mom asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Good. I bought a new dress and some shoes for Lana's party tomorrow" I answered as I pushed my food around my plate with my fork.

"But you have lots of dresses"

"I know but there is erm sort of a guy that's going to be there" I said quietly.

"You have a date?" she asked and I looked up to see her smiling "Who is the lucky guy?"

"His name is Jacob. He was the guy who fixed my car yesterday" I replied.

"The mechanic?" she asked scrunching her nose up "Aren't you a little out of his league sweetheart?"

"No. He's a nice guy. I like him" I shrugged.

"Hmm how old is he?"

"I actually don't know. He wouldn't tell me" I laughed at the thought of his answer when I asked him his age "He's not in high school though"

"Be careful Renesmee" she said finishing off her drink "I know what these older men are like. He'll try allsorts to get what they want. Just carry a condom with you, because sometimes they forget"

"Mom. I'm not going to have sex with him. Why does everybody think that?"

"it's a natural thing. Everybody does it"

"Well not me. I plan on waiting"

"For what exactly?" she laughed "A knight in shining armour. They don't exist honey bee"

"So you're telling me to just go and have sex with a stranger?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders "What's happened to you? You're supposed to be warning me _against _casual sex but yet here you are encouraging me"

She waved her hand "It's the 21st Century. Besides if I told you to be careful you wouldn't listen to me. I may as well let you do what you want"

I shoved my plate away from me "I'm not even hungry" I said and stood up from the table "I've got homework to do" and I grabbed my plate, took it into the kitchen, scrapped the contents of it into the bin and put it into the dishwasher. I then went upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I didn't have homework to do so instead I grabbed my iPod and laid down on my bed.

I wasn't disturbed by anybody for a few hours so when it turned 10pm I'm guessing that they had decided to leave me be. I switched off my iPod and put it on my side cabinet. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my bedroom where I changed into a pair of shorts and a strappy top. I brushed my hair and let it dry naturally as I climbed into bed and switched my light off.

"Oh Edward. Oh my god Edward" Mom started shouting from the room next door "Harder, harder!" she shouted and I groaned.

I rolled over onto my stomach and pressed my face into my pillow and pulled the covers over my head to try and drown out the noise of my parents having sex.

"You like that huh?" Dad started shouting "You like me shoving my cock into your tight pussy huh?"

"Yes, yes!" she shouted back. Clearly the covers weren't protecting my ears from the scene playing out in the next bedroom. The bed started slamming against my wall, didn't they care that I slept in the same room? "Edward I'm coming!" Mom shouted followed by a huge scream and a few grunts coming from Dad.

"Fuck!" he shouted out and the noises stopped. I'm officially scarred for life right now, I don't think I can look at them ever again. Suddenly the noises started again, are you fucking kidding me? "That's it Bella, I love it when you ride me like that" Dad growled. That was enough for me, I climbed out of bed and put my dressing gown and Uggs on, grabbed my phone and left my bedroom and walked downstairs and outside into the garden.

I sat down on the swinging chair and started a new message to my Aunt Alice. I hadn't spoken to her in a few weeks. Her and my Uncle Jasper were in England on one of their yearly trips. Alice was my Dad's younger sister.

_Not too sure about the time difference but you're awake right? _I texted her and waited for her to reply back, she didn't instead she phoned me.

"_What's up baby girl?" _she said as I answered the phone.

"I have gross parents" I answered and she laughed "It's so not funny"

"_I don't mean to laugh. I always remember my brother had stamina" _she chuckled and I rolled my eyes _"Where are you now?"_

"Sitting outside on the swinging chair. it's the only place where I can't hear them" I replied "I thought parents were discreet about this type of thing?"

"_When you have the urge you have the urge. I wouldn't worry they'll quieten down soon"_

"I hope so" I sighed "How is your vacation?"

"_Amazing Renesmee, absolutely amazing. You'd love England. We'll take you one day, perhaps before you start college"_

"I'd like that" I smiled "What have you been doing?"

"_Oh you know the usual. Seeing the sites, visiting old friends and of course shopping" _she laughed.

"Of course" I laughed back "Hows Uncle J?"

"_He's good. He found the History Museum in London and wants to visit it all of the time. He does that while I visit the shops" _Uncle Jasper was a huge History buff. He loved studying all the different wars, the Civil War was his favourite. I don't really know why _"I have something for you already. You're going to love it" _

"What is it? Clothes? Shoes? A new handbag?"

"_You'll have to wait and see Missy. We'll be coming home in a few weeks so you best be ready for me" _

"I will be. Isn't it Grandpa's birthday in a few weeks?" I asked.

"_Yes we'll be back a few days before that. So apart from their exciting sex life, how are your parents?"_

"They're good. Dad has taken to his job really well and seems to be enjoying it. Mom on the other hand is just Mom" I sighed.

"_Has she stopped drinking?"_

"Dad seems to think she has but that's him be naïve. She drinks less but she's still drinking"

"_She'll get better one day baby girl"_

"I hope so"

"_How are you and Nahuel doing?"_

"Actually we broke up"

"_What? When? You two were a perfect couple"_

"Apparently he didn't think so. He thought that Catherine was better for him"

"_He cheated on you?" _she shouted _"I'll rip his balls off and we'll see how he's going to bone people then"_

"Alice its fine really. I'm okay. There is no need to castrate Nahuel" I laughed.

"_And you're alright with everything?"_

"Yeah. It was a little hard at first but I'm over it"

"_I hear that tone. You've met someone haven't you? Tell me about him, what's his name?"_

I smiled "His name is Jacob and he's really cute"

"_Jacob huh? What does Jacob do for a living? Did you meet him at school?"_

"No he's a mechanic. My car broke down yesterday and he fixed it for me. Lana invited him to her party tomorrow night"

"_Like a date?" _

"I don't know. Maybe" I shrugged "He did say he wants to figure me out"

"_Figure you out? Oh he likes you"_

"How can you tell?"

"_If a guy was just after a quick romp between the sheets then he wouldn't bother trying to figure you out. He wants to get to know you Renesmee. It's a good sign"_

"I know but he's older then me. Why would he want a seventeen year old?"

"_You're almost eighteen. Besides your gorgeous, why wouldn't he want you?"_

"You're just biased"

"_And you have spent too much time with your Mother"_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Nothing" _she sighed _"Just take it one step at a time okay. Go to the party tomorrow, flirt and have fun. Have you exchanged numbers?"_

"Well he already had my number from the car but he gave me his"

"_There you go then. Don't make me come and beat your little butt. Just enjoy tomorrow, you never know something might come of this"_

"I hope you're right Alice because I really like him" I sighed.

* * *

During History class at school on the Friday my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw I had a new message. I clicked on the little envelope.

_Hi Nessie, its Jacob. Your friend didn't say what time to be at her house tonight. I was wondering if I could pick you up?_

I smiled to myself. I looked up at my teacher to see he was distracted by teaching so I could reply back to Jacob.

_The party starts at 7:30. I'm actually going to Lana's after school so I'll already be there. Thanks though._

I hit send and put my phone back into my pocket. Jacob didn't text me back until I was in the cafeteria.

_No problem. I guess I'll see you later then._

_Looking forward to it _I text back and put a smiley face next to it and hit send. Why couldn't I be this flirtatious when I was around him? The rest of the school day went by quickly, which I was thankful for and I found myself in Lana's bedroom with Lana and Grace as we got ready for the party. It wasn't a special occasion or anything its just that Lana's parents were away for the weekend so naturally a house party had to be thrown.

"I can't believe you're actually making me wear these shoes" I grumbled as I sat on the edge of Lana's bed to strap up the dreaded shoes.

"Jacob's what? 6'7? You're going to need a little height, you can't expect him to get neck ache when you're making out" Lana answered.

"Who said we're going to be making out? He's coming to _your _party with his friends"

"That might be the case but he's coming here for _you._ When will you get that into that pretty little head of yours"

"Don't force them together Lana" Grace chimed in "Just let them get on with it on their own terms"

"Thank you" I smiled at Grace and she smiled back.

"Whatever. I know you two are going to be swapping saliva tonight. Mark my words" Lana said firmly and nothing else was said on the matter.

Everybody started arriving at 7:30 and by 8pm the house was heaving. 8:30 rolled around and there was still no sign of Jacob. Did he decide not to come? Was it because I turned down his offer of him picking me up? But he said he was coming, what if he doesn't turn up?

"He'll turn up" Grace said squeezing my hand.

"Can you read minds all of a sudden?" I asked her.

"You're looking around the room as if you're waiting for the Queen to arrive. Its obvious who you're looking for"

"What if he doesn't show up though? I am a high school student after all" I sighed.

"R just chillax okay? He'll show"

The clock stuck 9pm and I had officially gotten depressed. I had been stood up. Then again is it being called stood up when it technically wasn't a date? Whatever, I felt lousy. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, after all I had only met him two days ago. I was sipping my vodka and orange through a straw as I slumped on one of the armchairs.

"Bad night?" a voice said and I looked up to see Jacob smirking down at me.

"You came?" I shouted.

"Yeah" he nodded "Sorry I was running late. I had to work late, I was going to text you but I didn't get the chance"

"Its okay. You're here now" I smiled. I studied his outfit. He looked good. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans which were turned up at the ends and he had white tennis shoes on. He was also wearing a red plaid shirt. Good? Scrap that, he looked hot "You look different from the last time I saw you" I smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Definitely" I smiled.

"I changed about three times - I don't know why I just told you that" he laughed and ran his hand down his face. I smiled at him then looked away.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked and stood up from the armchair. He appraised me as he looked me up and down and a smirk spread across his face "What?"

"Nice dress"

I looked down at me then back to him "It might be a nice dress now but after walking in these shoes, it become a mud stained dress"

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I wouldn't worry. I'm not going to let you fall" I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my neck "I'll take that drink now if you're offering" he laughed and I nodded.

We walked over to the drinks table "What's your poison?" I asked him.

"Strictly a beer guy" he answered.

"Safe choice" I said handing him a beer and he unscrewed it and took a sip "Are you going to tell me how old you are?"

He leaned forward and his arm went behind me "Old enough to drink legally" he said and pulled back with a handful of peanuts and put them into his mouth "What's with you and age?"

I shrugged "It's just something about a person I like to know"

"And what else do you like to know about a person?" he wondered and took another sip of his beer.

"Whether or not they're honest"

"Honesty huh? How can you tell if someone is honest unless they do something dishonest?"

"That makes no sense" I laughed.

"Yeah it does. You're never going to know if someone is honest, they could just be biding their time. It takes months, years to do something dishonest. You could know someone for years and they seem as though they're honest until one day they turn around and do something dishonest" he smirked.

"So you're saying that nobody is honest?" I asked.

"That's not what I'm saying"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that honesty isn't something you should base relationships and friendships on. Sooner or later they could disappoint you"

I smiled "So tell me Jacob Black. What _should _I base friendships and relationships on?"

"Honestly?" he grinned and I nodded "I haven't got a clue"

"You're so weird"

He raised his eyebrows and winked at me. For the rest of the evening we spent the time talking and drinking with each other. I eventually switched over to soft drinks as I wasn't the type to have hangovers in the morning, I just wished Lana shared the same thought. Jacob had bought two of his friend with him. Quil and Embry. I remember Embry being the other guy at the garage but I had never met Quil before, he seemed very friendly. Embry had disappeared during the night and coincidentally so did Lana. Grace and Quil spent the night chatting too but Quil already had a girlfriend so it was more of a friendly chat, besides Grace wasn't into hook ups.

At round 1am everybody had pretty much left Lana's house. Embry and Lana had surfaced looking a little ruffled and creased, no guessing as to what they'd be doing. Jacob and I were hanging out in the back yard by the pool when Embry and Quil decided to call it a night.

"I had fun" Jacob said standing up and offering me his hand, I took it and he helped me up from the floor.

"Me too" I smiled.

"We should do it again. But maybe just you and me next time?" he suggested.

"I'd like that. You have my number"

"I sure do. I'll call you"

"Okay" I smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight Nessie" he whispered.

"Goodnight Jacob" I breathed back.

I waved goodbye to Quil and Embry as they departed from the backyard. Lana waved flirtatiously at Embry and Embry signalled for her to call him and she chuckled. I turned round to start picking up the empty cups and bottles when I heard Jacob call my name.

I turned round "Yeah?" I called back.

"24" he shouted.

"What's 24?" I shouted back.

"Me. I'm 24" he smirked and turned back around and disappeared from sight.

24. 6 years difference. That wasn't too bad right?

"An older guy huh?" Lana said nudging my arm with hers "They have experience" she winked.

"Is that all you think about Lana?" Grace sighed.

"I'm an eighteen year old girl. That's all I think about"

"I thought that was guys" I laughed.

"Honey, most teenagers think about sex. You don't because you're still a virgin but honey trust me if Jacob is anything like Embry then you're in for a ride. Embry is fucking huge"

I grimaced "I really didn't want to know that" I shuddered.

"Yeah me either" Grace agreed.

"Then I guess you don't want to hear about how well he uses that thing. Man I thought his cock wasn't going to fit and those fingers" she bit her lip "I might not even have to use my vibrator anymore, I now have Embry on speed dial" she winked and danced off into the house.

Grace and I looked at each other "I know she's our best friend but that was too much information"

"You think?" I asked "Come on lets get cleaned up, might take our mind off of it"

The cleaning did take my mind off of the over share from Lana but it didn't take my mind off of Jacob. However that was something I didn't mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Grace asked.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"You're lying. I thought we didn't lie to each other" she whined.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you G? You shouldn't base relationships and friendships on honesty" I smiled and continued to clean up with a huge smile spread across my face.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Edward and Bella were getting it on, how gross for Nessie. Hearing or seeing your parents get it on is the most life scarring thing imaginable. Trust me. Pictures of Nessie's and Jake's outfits are on my blog. It will start getting good soon, after all Jake is a huge horn dog so he won't be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer.**

**-SR-**


	3. Chapter 3 Hanging Out

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and also the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts. It made me smile. After this chapter we're going to have Jacob's POV - because we all love his dirty mind. I know I do.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: "Hanging Out"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I don't know if it was a new smile or the smile from the previous night hadn't left my face, whichever one it was there was still a smile plastered on my face. Could I text him today? Would he want to hear from me? I mean he said he wanted it to be just me and him when we went out next. Would today be too soon? Would he be free?

"Renesmee, breakfast" Mom called. I climbed out of bed and tied all of my hair up into a messy bun and left my bedroom. I was surprised to see Dad in the kitchen, just in his pyjamas. I thought he would have been at the hospital, even if it was a Saturday "Edward stop" Mom chuckled as he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her neck.

"Morning" I said and they both turned round to look at me.

"Good morning Renesmee. Sleep well?" Dad asked moving away from Mom and kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah I did thanks" I answered and sat down at the table.

"How was the party?" Mom asked.

"Good"

"How was your date?" she smiled.

"Date? What date?" Dad asked.

"Renesmee had a date to Lana's party last night" Mom answered for me.

"It wasn't really a date. I was there and he was there, lots of people were there" I wouldn't exactly call it a date "Just friends hanging out"

"Did you find out how old he was?"

"You didn't know how old he was?" Dad asked frowning at me "Renesmee, how could you be so irresponsible? Where did you meet this boy?"

"A strip joint" I replied with a smile.

"That's not funny"

"I met him at the garage. He was the guy that fixed my car" I sighed.

"So he's not in high school?"

"Clearly"

"So how old _is_ he?"

"24" I mumbled.

"No. Absolutely now way. You are not dating a 24 year old. I forbid it"

"We're not even dating. He's just a guy who fixed my car and who I happened to get along with. Lana invited him to her party not me"

He narrowed his eyes at me "Do you plan on seeing him again? As friends?"

"Maybe" I answered truthfully, what was the use I lying?

"Oh Edward come on. You remember what it was like being young. You're a few years older then me" Mom intervened.

"By two years"

"Renesmee is responsible. She always has been, she knows how to make the right decisions. We bought her up well" says the alcoholic high school dropout. Mom got pregnant with me when she was 17, Dad was 19 and was in college. Mom had to drop out of high school and she missed her last year.

"Exactly. I promise I'll keep to my studies Daddy. I promise I won't let Jacob ruin that" I smiled sweetly at him. I could see him slowly coming around and I just had to keep on smiling until he came around.

He let out a heavy sigh "Fine. I would like to meet this Jacob first before you do anything with him"

"Daddy" I whined.

"You want to date him then we shall meet him first. No exceptions Renesmee"

"What if I don't want to date him? What if I just want to be friends?" Of course I wanted more then friendship with him but I had to see if it would make a difference, I could always hide dating from my parents.

"Nice try. Either way I wish to meet him"

"You didn't want to meet Lana and Grace" I pointed out.

"Lana and Grace are not 24 year old boys" he smiled.

"Touché" I nodded "I'll try and fix something up okay? I don't even know how serious I am about him anyway" I lied.

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom with my phone in hand as my finger hovered over the call button, Jacob's number was looking up at me. Screw it, you only live once right? I hit the call button and held the phone to my ear.

It ran three times _"Erm hello?"_

"Jacob?"

"_Yeah. Hang on a sec" _he said and I heard some rustling on the phone. It sounded as if he was walking somewhere. I heard him clear his throat and speak again _"Nessie hi"_

"Hi. Did I get you at a bad time?"

"_What? No, its never a bad time for you_" he said and I could hear the grin in his voice "_What's up?"_

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I know its short notice and you probably already have plans and I-"

"_I'd love to" _he interrupted my ramblings.

"You would?"

"_Yeah. What did you have in mind?"_

"Well the weather is nice, well nice for Forks and there is this fair that rolled into town a few days ago"

"_You mean like a fun fair?" _he laughed.

Oh god, could I make myself sound anymore like a child. I invited him to a funfair? What the hell was I thinking?

"Y-yeah a funfair"

"_I haven't been to a funfair in years. That'll be awesome"_

"Really? Well great, awesome. What time did you want to meet?"

"_I'm ready now so whenever is good for you"_

I blushed "I'll meet you there in about 30 minutes?"

"_Sure, sure. Where is it?"_

I gave him the location and he told me he'd be there waiting. He did offer to pick me up but I didn't want the drama with my parents so I said I'd make my own way there. We hung up from each other and I finished getting ready. I told my parents that I was going into town to do a little shopping, I felt bad for lying but like I said before I didn't want the drama.

Jacob was at the funfair before I had gotten there, he was wearing what appeared to be hi casual clothes. He was wearing grey sweatpants, a grey t-shirt and some white converse, he looked even hotter when he was going casual.

"Hey" he smiled as I reached him and he bent down to kiss me on the cheek like he'd done the night before "You look nice" he said appraising my white jeans and green, flowery top combo.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You don't mind if we eat quickly do you? I'm starving"

"You didn't have breakfast?" I asked.

"No I had breakfast" he smiled "Come on" he nodded and we went to stand in line at the burger stall.

After Jacob had scoffed down his burger and fries as well as a corn on the cob I had suggested that we sit down for a bit for his food to go down before we did the rides but apparently he wasn't having that.

"Do you think Batman takes a time out after his dinner before kicking butt?" he laughed "No I don't think so"

"Batman? Don't tell me you're a Batman fan?"

"Yeah Batman is the most badass superhero out there"

"Isn't he known as a vigilante? He's more of a nuisance then the criminals"

"He's just misunderstood. That's all"

"I'd rather go for Peter Parker - he seems more human"

"Oh come on, Batman would totally hand Spiderman his ass on a plate"

"No way. Spiderman has the web thing going on and can climb buildings. Batman needs gadgets to do all of that. Admit it, without Alfred, Bruce Wayne would surely crumble. Peter Parker is the true superhero, he has superhero powers"

"I'm sorry Nessie. I simply cannot be friends with someone who chooses Spider _boy_ over Batman"

I smiled and leaned forward to whisper "Then it's a good thing I don't wanna be friends" He smiled at me "What about you huh? If you were a superhero what would you call yourself?"

"I don't know something cool like Wolfman or something. That movie was the shit"

"You really hairy or something?"

"Nope. I just think wolves are badass"

"Right" I laughed.

"Come on lets go and play those rigged carnival games" he said offering me his hand. I took it again, like I did last night only this time I didn't let go and neither did her. He intertwined his fingers with mine and walked us over to one of the stalls. "Grab-a-duck" it was called "Okay this won't take a minute" Jacob smirked at me and dropped my hand, I missed the contact already.

The carnival man handed Jacob one of the sticks with the hook on the end as Jacob paid him a $1. I watched as Jacob leant over to grab one of the ducks and laughed when he looked as if he was struggling.

"You alright there Jacob?" I asked.

"Fine" he snapped. I laughed because it was clear he was trying to concentrate but failing epically "God dammit" he muttered and I held my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Come on Wolf Boy, show the duck who's boss" I cheered. Jacob reached over a bit more and managed to hook a duck on the stick and I clapped my hands.

"See what did I tell you? Wouldn't take a minute" Jacob smirked and handed the stick and the duck to the carnival man.

"No it took longer" he laughed and Jacob narrowed his eyes at him "Chose what you want" he said gesturing to the prizes around him.

"I'll go for that" Jacob pointed but I didn't see what he pointed at. The carnival grabbed it and handed it to Jacob "Thanks" he nodded and turned to face me "Here you go" he said opening his hand to reveal a small bracelet. It had purple and blue beads and four stars on it too.

"Thank you" I whispered and he slid it onto my wrist "I know how much pressure you went through to get this so I'll treasure it. Your blood sweat and tears went into this"

"I didn't cry" he muttered.

"I know" I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek "I love it, thank you"

"No problem" he grinned "Now I think I need to win something for myself don't you think?"

"Definitely. Perhaps not on the grab-a-duck though"

"No" he agreed and took my hand again as we browsed the other stalls. I came to realize that Jacob was a very touchy feely guy, which was rare. He would just grab my hand every so often or place his hand on the small of back whenever we were standing at one of the stalls, I didn't mind of course. His touch was warm and made me feel safe, which was strange as I have only known him for four days.

As we were browsing the stalls I noticed a small prize which I knew would Jacob would want to win "How about this one?" I suggested, it was the game where you had to throw the baseballs to knock over the bottles "Look what you could win"

He looked where I pointed "Oh man I need to win that" he said looking at the Batman keying. He handed the guy another $1 and started throwing the balls at the bottles, he managed to knock one off so he tried again "Look at it, sitting there. Taunting me" he muttered but again he didn't succeed.

"Let me" I said giving the guy a $1. After all I did play baseball at school and I was pretty good at it. I managed to knock all three bottles over with one throw and I said I wanted the keying. He handed it to me and I turned to smile at Jacob.

"I can't believe you managed to do it and I couldn't"

"I play remember" I reminded him "Besides you won me this" I said holding up my wrist to show him he bracelet "So now we're even and we both having something to remind us of today"

"I don't need reminders Nessie" he smiled and leaned down towards me "Not if I get to see you again"

I took in a shaky breath at his closeness "You'll definitely be seeing me again" I whispered back.

"Good" he smiled and gently brushed his lips against mine briefly before pulling away "Now lets go and check out some of these rides" he laughed and took my hand again in his. I don't think I needed the rides, my heart was racing already.

* * *

We spent a few hours on all of the different rides, we stopped halfway through to grab something to eat and I actually ate this time but not as much as Jacob did. Where did he put it all?

"So" Jacob started as we stood in the parking lot next to the fair "Can I see you again?"

"Yeah" I nodded "I'd like that"

"Good. How are you getting home?"

"I walked here so I'm walking back"

"I'll drive you"

"No, no you don't have to. Its not far"

"You ashamed of me or something?" he smirked.

"No of course not"

"Then why won't you let me take you home?"

I sighed "It's just that my Dad wants to meet you and I just want to keep you to myself for a little while"

"He thinks I'm too old for you right?" he asked and I nodded once "I'm not going to pressure you into anything Nessie, you have my word on that. I just want to spend time with you, that's all"

"I know that. I do"

"If your Dad wants to meet me then I'll do the right thing and meet him" he said and a huge grin spread across my face "What? Do I have mustard on my face or something?"

I shook my head "You're just not like anyone I've ever met. Most guys would run when I introduce them to my parents"

"it's a good thing I'm not most guys then huh?"

"Oh yeah" I nodded.

"So you're not up for me meeting the folks right now right? So how about I drop you off at your driveway and they'll never even know I was there. I just want to make sure you get home safe"

"I guess that would work" I replied.

"Good. This way" he said and I followed him towards a bike? Not a push bike a motorbike. Oh my god "Everything okay?" he asked as we stopped at his bike.

"Yeah, fine" I smiled. He swung one leg over to straddle the bike then patted the seat behind him. I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders as I too straddled the bike behind him.

"I know this is incredibly cliché but erm hold on tight" he laughed and I gabbed him round the middle as he kick started the bike. Due to the wind and the noise we couldn't talk on the way home but I didn't mind. As promised he stopped at the driveway which was hidden my the trees of the house so unless you were standing in the front yard you wouldn't be able to see us.

"Thanks for the ride" I said climbing off of the bike.

"No problem. I had fun today"

"Me too"

He climbed off of the bike and I saw his keys jingling in the ignition with his new Batman keying and I smiled "I know this is sort of premature or whatever but I just wanted to say that I really like you Nessie"

"I like you too"

"I want you to know that the age thing doesn't matter to me. I don't see you as a 17 year old high school student. You're just Nessie and I want to get to know Nessie. You know if you'll let me?"

I nodded "I'd like that too" I whispered.

"Good" he smiled. We both kind of smiled at each other "So I'll call you sometime"

"Yup"

"Okay" he nodded. He turned around and climbed over his bike again as I started walking up the driveway. I waited for the sound of his bike to pull away but it didn't, instead I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I turned just in time for Jacob to crash his lips to mine. His hands found my face as his lips moulded themselves to mine. My own hands grabbed hold of his biceps and I noticed that not only did they look huge but they felt huge too, it had me thinking of what else was really huge.

He moaned into my mouth as my tongue danced along the bottom of his lip and he opened up for our tongues to collide. He was a fantastic kisser, of course the only person I could compare him to was Nahuel but Jacob was by far a better kisser then Nahuel.

I don't know how long we kissed until I realised I needed to breath and so did Jacob obviously as he pulled away from me but leant his forehead against mine and was breathing heavily.

"I've been waiting to do that since the minute I laid eyes on you" he panted.

"Really?" I breathed back and he nodded "Ditto"

He smiled and brushed his lips against mine again before dropping his hands and taking a step back "I'll call you"

"You better" I said and he smirked before walking back to his bike. I watched him straddled it and kick it to start again and watched him drive off, he looked like a pro.

I walked back to the house in a daze. I had the most amazing day ever and to top it off I had just had the most mind blowing kiss ever. How did that song go? Oh yeah _I'm walking on sunshine and don't it feel good? _

* * *

**A/N They kissed. Amazing. The next chapter will be in Jacob's POV and we'll get an insight into his life and how he feels about Nessie. Me thinks its not as innocent as how Nessie feels about him. Then next chapter will definitely be filled with language.**

**As always pictures are on my blog.**

**-SR-**


	4. Chapter 4 Changing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Do I really need to tell you how much I love you guys? Yes? Okay I love you guys for reviewing and adding me to your favourites and alerts. It makes me feel as if I've just been hugged by a Disney character. This chapter is set in Jacob's POV, remember this story is AU so Jacob is a little OOC because he is my own personal Jacob. Okay? We have a small bit of smut in this chapter but not a lot.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: "Changing"**_

**Jacob's POV**

It had been a few days since mine and Nessie's last date at the funfair. I had spoken to her non-stop the following day but when school and work came around we were both a little occupied, however we had a date on the Wednesday night - without her parents knowing of course. Sure I should be encouraging her to be truthful to her parents but she also said she wanted to keep me to herself for a little while and _that _I had no problem with. Her parents could chill for a bit.

I had no clue as to how the date was going to go. It was our first night date. The party hadn't really been a date and the funfair was a day date so it didn't count. This was our first official date and I was fucking nervous.

Despite her protests I had said I was going to pick her up, however we would meet at the end of her driveway but this time I would be in my car. I didn't want her wearing a skirt and having to straddle a bike, of course that would be a fucking gorgeous site but for my eyes only not some horny ass douche bags who we passed on the street.

I opened my front door and walked inside only to walk in on a site I really didn't want to have to see when I got home from work. Embry was practically dry humping Nessie's friend Lana on the sofa.

"What the fuck man? That's what your bedroom is for" I shouted. Embry turned his head round to look at me and smirked.

"Sorry dude but when you have the urge you know?" he shrugged but climbed off of her anyway.

"Hi Jacob" Lana smiled at me.

"Hey" I nodded and flung my jacket onto the floor.

"Since when are you a prude man?" Embry asked me as I walked over to the fridge to grab a beer "I mean you ain't exactly squeaky clean are ya?"

"I didn't pretend to be" I replied "I just don't want to walk in after a 10 hour shift to find my roommate practically fucking on my sofa" Embry was right, of course I wasn't squeaky clean. I slept around, I was a red blooded male. Since meeting Nessie though I haven't touched anybody else. The last fuck I got was some chick I met at a club a few weeks ago who I bought back to my place only to screw her on the kitchen counter and send her on her way. But since meeting Nessie? I haven't touched anyone, so of course that meant a lot of whacking off.

"Sounds like someone needs to get laid" Lana said in a sing song voice and I rolled my eyes "If you're waiting for Renesmee though you'll be waiting a long time"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her "She isn't a virgin is she?" I asked and Lana grinned at me "You're kidding me? Really?"

"Why so shocked? She's Daddy's Little Princess"

"I just thought that she had seeing as she's so beautiful. I thought someone would have tapped that ages ago" I wasn't being disrespectful, I just thought that she'd have done it already. I saw all the looks those guys at the party gave her as well as the carnies. Eye fucking her every second.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, no of course not. Makes no odds to me. I like her, I'm not just going to fuck her" I shrugged and took a swig of my beer.

"I never thought I would see the day where Jacob Black _doesn't_ try to get into a girls pants" Embry laughed and I glared at him "What? Oh come on Jake, you have to admit this chick is changing you and you don't even know it"

"Her name is Nessie. She's not a chick" I said defensively.

"Gee sorry" he said holding up his hands "We'll get outta your hair" He stood up from the sofa and Lana followed after him.

"I know she's my best friend and everything and I do love her but she really needs to get laid and I think that you're the guy to help her out with that?"

"And why me?" I asked.

"She wants to wait until she's in love and I think you might be the possible candidate" she smiled "Catch ya later big boy" she winked and smacked me on the butt before running off into Embry's bedroom and slammed the door.

Me? The possible candidate for Nessie to fall in love with? No way, I mean sure I love hanging out with her and she's fucking hot but I'm not the love kinda guy. Not since Leah anyway, she broke my heart and trampled all over it. I haven't got anything else to give away. I like Nessie a lot, I'm not going to deny that but she can't fall in love with me. I'm not her knight in shining armour.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, I had images of Nessie running through my head. They weren't kinky images or anything like that it was just flashes of her. Her smile, her laugh, the way her hair bounced when she walked. You know normal kind of shit. Of course I wanted to do all those kind of things with her but after finding out about her sexual status I would have to hold off on that sorta thing.

My phone started vibrating on my bedside table, I looked over my clock to see it was nearly 2am. Who would be calling at this time? I grabbed my phone and looked at the number, it was one I didn't recognise.

"Hello?"

"_Hi" _a voice purred on the end of the fun. Fuck, a booty call.

"Not tonight alright. I'm fucking exhausted"

"_But its been weeks since I last saw you. If you didn't want to see me again then why did you give me your number?"_

"I didn't fucking give you my number" I sighed "You stole my phone and stole my number remember?"

"_So? You still let me have your number"_

"Yeah well do me a favour a delete my number would ya? I'm not interested"

"_Oh come on. I've been thinking about you and that cock of yours"_

"Ergh it was one night. It didn't even last an hour. Just lose my number and get over it alright?" I sighed and hung up. This is why I never gave out my number to chicks I slept with, it only causes more trouble. I don't know why I let her take my number, I guess I was too caught up in my drunken/horny state to bother about it. I never thought I would actually hear from her again.

Now I was too frustrated to sleep, not sexually frustrated just frustrated in general. I shoved the covers off of me and walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and started gulping it down. I finished it and threw the empty carton into the bin. Now what?

I made my way back to the bathroom which was opposite the bathroom when I heard Embry's door open. I turned round to catch a not so pleasant sight. Embry walking out of his room butt naked towards the bathroom.

"Dude cover up. Not everybody wants to look at your junk"

"Didn't realise anyone would be awake. Besides I ain't got nothing to hide" he smirked and closed the bathroom door. I walked back into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, I still wasn't in the mood to sleep but I closed my eyes anyway.

I did manage to get a few hours sleep so I was coherent in the morning, I was only working until 3pm today so that would give me plenty of time to get ready for my date with Nessie.

Lana had already left to go home to get ready for school. Didn't her Mom know she was having sleepovers with her 24 year old boyfriend? I hoped Nessie's parents were as understanding I can't even pick her up at her front door without her freaking out about her parents reaction so I'm thinking maybe not.

I was in the kitchen finishing off my breakfast when Embry emerged wearing his boxers, thank god "Morning" he yawned.

"Morning" I nodded "Good night?"

"Oh yeah" he smirked "Will I be expecting a half naked girl in the apartment tonight?"

"I don't know, you got a date with Lana?"

"Nope. I meant your girl"

"It's not like that" I said grabbing my bowl and putting it in the sink.

"Like what? You're not gonna sleep with her because of what Lana said?"

I turned round and stared at him "I like her alright? I don't give a shit if she's a virgin or not. I just wanna get to know her. Not everything is about sex dude"

"Says the man whore" Embry chuckled and I threw the dishcloth at him "So you're really not gonna sleep with her?"

"I don't know man, maybe. Just not now okay?"

"Okay, okay whatever dude"

I had gotten to work at around 9:30, our boss Sam was pretty cool about what time I turned up. Mainly because I put in more hours then every other guy here. It was only me, Embry, Sam and Seth who worked here, but we got the job done.

"Remember I'm leaving early today Sam" I said as I pulled on my work clothes.

"Oh yeah, what was the reason again?" he smiled.

"Got a date"

"I never thought I'd hear Jacob Black say he had a date. Romp between the sheets yeah, but a date? Never"

"Ha-ha" I said rolling my eyes "I'll be out back working on Mrs Davis' car" I said and walked to the back of the shop. Sam was the only one out of us who was happily married. He married his high school sweetheart Emily back when they were eighteen and they've been together ever since. They have a three year old son called Wyatt, who was my godson.

The working day passed as it normally did, I had plenty of work to keep me occupied and I tried not to stress so much about my date. Sam was right, I never went on dates. I fucked girls I didn't date them, not since Leah.

"Jake its 3:30 didn't you want to leave by 3?" Sam asked popping his head round the corner. I looked up from the trunk to the clock on the wall.

"Shit, thanks Sam" I said closing the trunk and throwing the keys at him "Tell Seth to just check the carburettor and its good to go"

"Will do. Enjoy yourself tonight "

"Thanks" I smiled and pulled my greasy clothes off and changed into my outside clothes and ran home. I only lived about 10 minutes from the shop so there was no need for me to take the car or bike.

I was picking Nessie up at around 5pm. I rushed home and quickly jumped into the shower, normally I wouldn't but as I was spending a few hours with Nessie I felt the need to whack off because there was no way I would be able to survive through the date. I leant one hand against the tiled wall as my other grabbed my dick and I started pumping hard and fast. I imagined it was Nessie doing it because I was perverted like that, I closed my eyes to keep the image of her giving me a hand job firmly in my brain. I worked myself over until I exploded over my hand. Feeling satisfied and a little pleased with myself, I washed off my jizz and finished my shower.

I was taking Nessie to a Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, it wasn't a fancy place but it also wasn't a place where you could chill out in your sweats. I settled for some jeans, a white t-shirt with a navy button up jumper. I kept it casual with my hi-tops. I even fucking shaved, I hardly ever shaved. Some girls like the stubble but I wanted to look my best, fuck I was whipped already.

By the time I had finished getting ready it was time to pick Nessie up. I jumped in my Volkswagen Rabbit - which I built from scratch thank you very much - and made my way over to Nessie's place. She was already waiting at the end of the driveway and my mouth dropped open at her outfit.

She was wearing an orange dress which came to just above her knee and matching orange heels which made her legs look fucking amazing. She smiled at me as she walked round the car and climbed into the passengers side.

"You look amazing" I said looking her up and down. I noticed her dress had purple beads at the top, sort of like a hippy dress.

"Thank you. The dress goes with my bracelet" she smiled back and leaned over to peck me on the lips, fuck she was wearing strawberry flavoured lip-gloss, she tasted gorgeous "You look smart"

"Just something I threw together" I shrugged as I pulled away from the driveway.

"You mean you didn't change 3 times?" she said and I looked over at her to see her grinning.

"No I knew exactly what I was wearing tonight" I said back to her, she smiled and looked out of the front window. The journey to Port Angeles was a relaxed one, she asked me about my day and I asked her about hers. Things with Nessie just felt natural and easy, she was so easy to talk to and joke around with.

I parked the car outside on the street opposite the restaurant and Nessie laughed "What's funny?" I asked.

"The restaurant" she smiled.

"What about it?" I asked, clearly not finding the humour.

"La Bella Italia. Bella is my Mom's name" she explained "This is actually the place where my Dad proposed because they had their first date here"

"Oh" I said simply "Do you wanna eat here? I mean I made reservations but if its too weird we could go elsewhere"

"No its fine. The food is good here" she said and climbed out of the car. I followed behind her and took her hand in mine before we entered the restaurant. There was a black haired hostess standing at the small booth, she smiled at me as we entered the restaurant.

"Hello there. My name is Amber. Table for one?" she asked and fluttered her eyelids.

"Erm hello" Nessie said waving her hand in front of the chicks face "Table for two" I almost laughed but didn't.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there"

"How could you not? I'm wearing bright orange?" Nessie scoffed. The Amber chick looked Nessie up and down before smirking and leading us to a table which was directly in front of the window "Can we have something a little more private please?" Nessie asked.

"Of course" Amber sighed and led us over to a booth at the back of the restaurant. I let Nessie slide in first and I slid in opposite her "Here are your menus. The waiter should be over shortly" Amber said, smiled at me and flicked her hair over her shoulder before walking away.

"She's so not getting a tip" Nessie mumbled and I laughed.

"You're cute when you're pissed off" I smiled at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get snooty with her"

"Don't apologise. She was rude and you were only holding your ground. That's fine. A little sexy actually"

"Sexy?" she blushed.

"Oh yeah. Definitely sexy" I winked and looked over my menu to see what they had. The waiter came over a few minutes later and he wrote down our order and winked at me "What is it with everybody in this place?"

"I think he likes you" Nessie laughed.

"And there I was hoping that he'd like you and I would have to punch his lights out for staring at you" I sighed and Nessie giggled "Things just never turn out the way you expect do they?"

"Well I don't know. I kind of imagined that this was what was going to happen" she said gesturing between me and her.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded her head "Night is still young though Nessie, anything could happen"

She leaned forward "Exactly" she whispered and leaned back in her chair. Our dinner turned up a few minutes later so conversation was cut short as we ate. However when dessert came along we had a few things to talk about. I found out that her Dad was _the _Edward Cullen. Of course her last name rang a bell but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. Edward Cullen was the big shot Doctor of Forks, he took over from his Dad Carlisle Cullen. So Nessie came from money, I kind of guessed when I picked her car up. A red Volvo C30 - those Cullens were obsessed with Volvos. She wasn't full of herself though, something that I though was a requirement with the Cullens.

"So what exactly is the big plan after school?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm going into the medical profession but I don't know I f I want to take a year out or go straight into college" she shrugged.

"Do you want to be in the medical profession or do you feel like you have to follow in your families footsteps?"

"Both. I want to do it because being able to have that feeling of saving someone's life really appeals to me but on the other hand I would have wanted a choice. My Aunt Alice didn't follow the Cullen way, instead she married right outta school and became a housewife to her husband Jasper Hale"

"Jasper Hale? The oil tycoon?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Fuck, he's like worth millions isn't he?"

"I guess" she murmured "I hardly get to see her anymore as they're always travelling but they'll be home soon. Its my Grandpa's birthday in a few weeks"

"And yours too right?" I remembered.

"A week after actually" she smiled.

"Cool. Got any plans?"

"My aunt is really into the whole party thing so we're having a huge party to celebrate my eighteenth" she explained and I nodded my head "You could come, you know if you wanted to"

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't object to the idea" she smiled "What about you huh? Tell me about yourself"

"Not much to say really"

"What about your family? What are they like?"

"Not millionaires" I laughed and she smiled "I have two twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. They're both married but only Rachel has kids, a 6 year old girl called Megan and a 7 year old boy called Henry"

"What about your parents?"

"My Dad lives on the Rez but I lost my Mom when I was 12"

"Oh. I'm sorry" she whispered and reached over to grasp my hand in hers, she felt so good "How did she die?"

"Car accident" I answered "Its fine though, its been 12 years"

"I'm sorry though. It can't be easy losing a parent"

"No its not" I answered truthfully "But I had my Dad and sisters to take care of. I might be the youngest but I thought it was my job y'know?" I said and she smiled sadly.

Once dessert was finished I paid the bill and ignored Amber as she tried to slip me her number and Nessie and I left the restaurant. I opened her door for her and she climbed in, I shut the door behind her and climbed into my door.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked on the drive back to Forks.

"Yeah. I'm fine just thinking" I smiled at her.

"Thinking about what?"

"About doing something" I shrugged.

"And what is it you're thinking about doing right now?"

I laughed "You really don't want to know about what I'm thinking about doing right now"

"Come on tell me"

"Lets save it for another night shall we?" I laughed as I pulled up outside her house. I turned off the engine and turned to face her, she was already looking at me "You really look beautiful tonight"

"Thanks" she whispered "Thanks for dinner"

"No problem, you're worth it" I smiled.

"I should go"

"Yeah" I nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. My lips landed on hers and I moved a hand up to place it in her hair, I started twirling a curl around my finger and she moaned softly into my mouth she obviously liked that. I felt her tongue move out of her mouth and try to enter mine so I opened up to accommodate her, I loved that she was so forceful. She wasn't shy at all when it came to kissing. I unbuckled my seat so I could lean closer towards her without the strain of the belt digging into me.

"I really should do" she breathed but didn't move her mouth away from mine. I nodded an "uh huh" but didn't make the effort to stop kissing her either.

She moaned into my mouth again as her tongue brushed along my teeth. My free hand found its way to her hip and started caressing her. Her hands were in my hair, moulding me to her face. The moans that came from her mouth were getting me hard and I could feel my cock straining against my jean zipper. I grasped tighter onto her hair as I got hornier and her moans intensified.

I needed to stop this before anything went too far, she was still a minor, so I pulled my mouth away from hers "We need to stop"

"I don't want to stop" she panted.

"I know but we have to. You're still underage, I can't risk it" I knew I would have to wait until she was eighteen before we did anything sexual but I didn't mind. I was quite happy kissing her, I couldn't fucking get enough of kissing her.

"You're right" she nodded "But you're such a good kisser"

I smirked "You're not so bad yourself. Those moans were driving me crazy"

She looked down at my lap and giggled "I can tell" I looked down at my hard on and I laughed along with her.

"Only for you" I said to her.

"I'm flattered" she laughed then looked to her house "I really should go. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You don't need to fucking ask" I smirked.

"Okay then I'll call you tomorrow"

"You better" I said repeating her words from our last date.

She put her hand on the car door then turned to face me "Goodnight Jacob"

"Goodnight Nessie" I winked. She smiled once more before climbing out of the car. I watched her walk up the driveway and watched her ass swing from side to side, probably not the best thing to watch as I was already standing to attention but what the fuck. I waited until she was completely out of sight before starting the car and driving away.

My mind was filled with Nessie for the entire journey home and I sure as well was going to have dreams about her tonight. I felt like a kid again, when you have a crush on your hot school teacher and catching a look at her cleavage was the best thing in the world.

I was smiling by the time I pulled up at the apartment. I got outta the car and made my way up to the stairs of the apartment. I walked inside and didn't even bother to walk into the living room, after last night I didn't know what the fuck I would find. So I went straight to my bedroom, opened the door and stopped where I was.

"Hello Jacob" she smiled at me.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I asked slamming my door, not caring if I woke anybody up.

"I still have a key remember?" she asked jangling the key in her hand for emphasis "This room hasn't changed much" she said walking around my room as if she had the fucking right.

"Yeah maybe so but things have changed"

"So I can see" she smiled and looked me up and down "You cut your hair"

I ran my hands through my hair then dropped my hand "What do you want Leah?" I asked as I stared at my ex girlfriend - the one who broke my heart.

"I miss you Jacob. I made a mistake leaving you"

"Two years Leah. Two fucking years ago that you left. Now you just come waltzing back here expecting me to just fucking fall back into your arms? Well forget it, I've moved on"

"Have you?" she asked walking towards me "Have you really?"

"Yeah I have" I said.

"You'll never move on from me Jacob. Just like I'll never move on from you" she whispered and trailed her hand along my face "We'll always be us. Jacob and Leah. Together, forever" she smiled and leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine then pulled apart "That's what this meant" she asked placing her hand over the spot on my chest where the words "J&L Forever" was inked across my chest, word of advice never tattoo a chick's name on you, you may as well end the relationship then and there.

"It's over Leah. You left"

"But I'm back and I'm here. I love you Jacob. I'll always love you" she said and pressed her lips back to mine again. This time I lost control, I threw myself into the kiss and picked her up by her butt, and turned her round to pin her up against my bedroom door. She moaned as I ground my hard on into the space between her legs. Her hand moved down between our bodies to unbutton my jeans and I did the same to her, except she was wearing a skirt. I grabbed her panties and ripped them off of her body. My hand found her sensitive mound of flesh and I started rubbing my hand up and down her slit causing her to moan again. She managed to unbutton my jeans and grabbed my dick out of my boxers "Yes, yes Jacob I knew you wanted this" she whispered and I stopped my movements and looked at her "Why'd you stop?" she panted.

I dropped her back onto her feet and moved away from her, tucking myself back into my boxers and pulling up my jeans "I can't do this" I said shaking my head.

"What? Why not?" she asked moving towards me.

"Because you fucking left Leah. You left!" I shouted.

"But I came back"

"I don't fucking care. You ruined any chance we had by sleeping with _him_" I spat.

"I thought you forgave me for that?"

"I made you think I did but I didn't"

"Then why were you so upset that I left? That was months before I left"

"Because I was just beginning to heal when you stumbled all over my heart again. You fucking took my heart and stabbed it over and over again. I can't believe I almost fucked things up with Nessie for you"

"Nessie? Who's Nessie?"

I ran my hands over my face "Just get out. Get the fuck out"

"Fine. I'll leave. But Jacob we'll never be over. This just proved it" she said and left my bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"FUCK!" I shouted. How could I have been so fucking stupid? Leah had been gone for two years, two years! I've just started something new with Nessie and here I am practically fucking my ex girlfriend, what the hell was I thinking?

Leah is poison. And Nessie? Nessie's my antidote, only she can cure me. Only she can heal me and I almost fucked that up. Way to go Jacob.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? Enough drama for you? Well there will be plenty of that to come, trust me. Don't judge Jake too much, you don't know everything about his and Leah's past and it will be explained. Leah was the love of Jacob's life and even though he is over her there is always something she'll have over him. Plus he was horny after his date with Nessie - so don't hate him.**

**-SR-**


	5. Chapter 5 Balancing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I am obsessed with this story - I cannot stop writing it. And you guys sure help me with it, you make me wanna keep writing so thank you so much. Onto another chapter: Nessie. 2nd chapter of the day - man I must love you guys!

* * *

_**Chapter Five: "Balancing"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"Do you know the answer Miss Cullen?" my biology teacher Mr Banner asked me.

"Double helix" I answered and he smiled and asked someone else another question. I knew he favourited me in the class, but that was only because I was the only one who showed interest in the subject and actually did the homework.

"You're such an ass kisser" Lana said from beside me and I laughed "Oh please Mr Banner, I'll do anything for an A. I'd even suck your co-"

"Miss Barnes" Mr Banner said interrupting her "Do you have something you wish to share with the class? If its important enough to disrupt Miss Cullen from her studies then please share it with the rest of us"

I took a sideways glance at Lana and shook my head at her "No Mr Banner, I was just discussing the male anatomy with Renesmee" she answered with a smile and a few sniggers erupted from the class "It was purely educational"

"See me after class Miss Barnes"

Lana didn't say anything else to me throughout the class but gave me a smile when I left her alone in the classroom, she really didn't care about school. I wish I was like her sometimes but studies came first, they always did.

So with Lana being held up with Banner I had to walk alone to my next class, luckily Grace was in that class so I wouldn't have to be alone for long. I walked over to the back of the class and took my seat next to Grace.

"What did she say now?" Grace sighed.

"Something about Mr Banner's cock" I answered and Grace groaned "Not to his face but she didn't do herself any favours anyway"

"When will she learn? I love her and everything but she needs to start behaving"

"It's been six years, why start behaving now?" I laughed.

"Good point" she laughed along with me. Class had been running for about 10 minutes by the time Lana walked in, she had a note from Mr Banner explaining why she was late so Mrs Williams didn't go to hard on her. Lana walked over to sit next to Grace and shook her head.

"I could get him done for sexual harassment or something. He totally asked me to stay behind to ogle my tits"

"That's not true. You were being a pain in the ass so he was just doing what a teacher had to do" I whispered at her.

"Whatever. He should have just spanked me or something, I'm into it" she winked and turned back to the front and was quiet throughout the rest of the class.

The day went by as it usually did, classes were interesting yet boring at the same time and lunch was of course the usual. I sat with Lana and Grace and we had our own table in the cafeteria, if anybody ever dared sit there then Lana would do her Lana look and they would instantly moved. We weren't bitches or anything but we were popular. It had its pros and cons.

My phone bleeped halfway through lunch and I looked to see that I had a message.

"Oh here comes the face" Lana said to Grace and I looked up at her.

"What face?" I asked.

"The Jacob face" Grace snickered "You get this little "away with the fairies" face whenever you get a text from him"

"I do not"

"The goo goo eyes, the little innocent smile" Lana said "You're doing it now"

"No I'm not" I protested "You guys suck" I said turning away from them and reading the message which was actually from Jacob.

_Hey, I know you're at school but I just wanted to let you know I'm thinking about you. J_

I smiled to myself. Jacob and I had been dating for two weeks now and it was going really well. He was such a fun guy to be around, l never stopped laughing or smiling when I was with him. I still hadn't told my parents about him and he was bugging me to tell them, he didn't want to have to sneak around but I knew that as soon as I told my parents that would be it, I would hardly see him.

_I'm thinking about you too. What are you up to? _I texted back.

_Just eating lunch. How about you?_

_Same. Getting stressed about my history test. _I sent back. I had a huge history test which meant a big deal. If I failed this test then I wouldn't be able to cope, I might be good at studying but I sucked at tests. Dad said it was because I stressed out too much about it, that might be true but it didn't help.

My phone rang again but this time it was Jacob calling me. I turned to the girls "I'm gonna take this outside" I said to them and they both chorused "ooooo" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cafeteria "Hey"

"_What have I said about you and stressing out over this god damn test?"_

"I can't help it. I just really need to pass"

"_And you will if you just calm the fuck down okay? You've been stressing about this test for 3 days. It ain't good for ya Nessie"_

"I know, I know. I'll feel better once its over. Regardless of how well I did or whatever"

"_You'll pass. I know you will"_

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I smiled.

"_Because if I don't then I'll never be able to kiss you again?" _he asked and I laughed "_I'm kidding. I just believe in you that's all. Hey how about I stop by after work tonight and I'll show you just how much I believe in you?" _I could hear the smirk in his voice.

My parents were out tonight so that could work "Okay. But you have to park your car down the street"

"_I'm sick of this shit Nessie. Are you ashamed of me or something?"_

"No I'm not ashamed of you. Its just that my parents won't understand and I don't want them to hear about you from my nosy neighbours. That's all"

"_You're right, I'm sorry baby. I'm just stressed at work that's all. I didn't mean to take it out on you"_

"It's okay. What time will you be over?"

"About 8 is that alright?"

"That's fine" I replied "I'll see you later then"

"Yeah later. Hey good luck with the test"

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye" he replied and hung up the phone. It wasn't just work that had him stressed out, it was something else to but I didn't know what. After our date at La Bella Italia two weeks ago he had been a little out of it. I had asked him if it was something I had done but he just said he was stressed because of work, I didn't want to push it so I left it. I just hope that he'd confess to me what his problem was. Hopefully tonight.

Lunch was over by the time I made it back to the girls, they asked what happened with Jacob on the phone but I just gave them a smile and said I'd tell them later.

Next up was my history test, the one I was dreading. I knew that I could possibly past the test but it was just the stress of it all. Stress didn't give you a clear head so everything that I knew was hard to attain in my head, that's why I needed to calm down.

The history paper was placed in front of me and I immediately started working on it, I seemed to be doing well. Jacob was right, I could do this if I calmed down. Something else that he was right about. He always knew exactly what to say or do to calm me down or to make me smile. I always got lost in his kisses too, whenever his lips were joined with mine everything around me just seemed to disappear.

I'm not saying he was the one but I could definitely see myself losing my virginity to him, he was so kind and loyal and if I was going to lose it with anyone it would be with him. He just seemed like the guy that would still be there in the morning.

"5 minutes everybody" Mr Palms called out. Shit, focus. Enough about Jacob and focus on the paper. I managed to get the paper done by the time Mr Palms called time, I was happy with my answers and I only had to wait until the end of class to find out if I had passed or not. Hopefully I did.

* * *

"How was your test?" Mom asked as I got home from school.

"I passed" I smiled.

"You did? Oh honey that's wonderful" she said and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned into her and could smell the alcohol on her, she'd been drinking. Again. She let me go and smiled at me "I'm going to make you some brownies before we leave tonight, would you like that?" she asked.

"That'll be great Mom, thanks" I smiled and watched as she started dancing around the room and grabbing everything she needed "I'm going to do my homework okay?"

"Okay honey" she sang and I left her to it. Mom and Dad had a party to attend to tonight. It was a huge gala like they usually had, it was simply a small dinner party with friends. One that usually went on until gone midnight.

Friday night was my Grandpa's Birthday Party and Alice was arriving home tomorrow. I was so excited to see her, she was the only one I could confide to about everything. Lana and Grace weren't aware of my Mom's drinking habits so I couldn't talk to them about it but I could with Alice. My birthday party was happening the weekend after, I had to introduce Jacob to my parents before then. Perhaps I could invite him as my date to Grandpa's party, surely Dad wouldn't make a scene there would he? Not with his work colleagues and practically the entire town being there?

I finished my homework and changed into my pyjamas. It was 7:45 and Jacob was due in about 15 minutes but it had to appear that I was ready for bed and that I wouldn't be sneaking off out anywhere.

"We'll be home after midnight. Don't make it a late one" Dad said kissing my head. That always seemed to be his line.

"I'll probably just watch a movie and hang out. I'll probably be in bed by 9" I smiled at him.

"Good" he smiled "Bella, love are you ready?"

"Yes, yes I'm coming" she said walking down the stairs and I almost gagged. Those words were used in an entirely different situation a few weeks back, a situation I really didn't want to be reminded of "How do I look?"

"Amazing" Dad said and kissed her on the cheek, I watched as he nibbled - yes nibbled - on her ear "Renesmee will be in bed by the time we get home" he winked at her.

"Oh Edward" she blushed and playfully smacked him on the chest "Right Renesmee. Enjoy your night and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright Mom. Have a nice time you two. I love you"

"We love you too honey" she smiled and Dad practically dragged her out of the house. I watched as he pulled out of the driveway and I jumped off of the sofa and quickly did my hair before Jacob could arrive. I was about to go upstairs to change when the doorbell rang, shit.

I ran to the door and opened it "Hi" I smiled at him, trying to hide my outfit from him. I was wearing my cherry pyjamas with a pink and green dressing gown and pink Uggs - not exactly beautiful.

"You gonna let me in?" he smiled.

"Erm"

"Nessie let me in" he laughed and I moved away from the door "Ooo pyjamas" he smirked and I felt myself flush. He closed the door and appraised me "You're breaking every fantasy I have here Nessie. Where's the skimpy lingerie?"

"I was going to change"

"Into skimpy lingerie?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted.

"Oh I don't mind you staying like this. I think its kind of cute" he said grabbing hold of my dressing down and yanking me towards him "I like Cherries" he grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

"Dammit, I almost got it in" I shouted as Jacob laughed "Okay try again"

"You're not going to get it in" he taunted me.

"Watch me" I said as I climbed up onto my knees and lifted my hand. I narrowed my eyes and eyed my target then threw the grape, I watched as it landed in his mouth "Yes!" I knew I'd get it in.

"Lucky shot" he said as he chewed on the grape.

"Didn't anybody tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Nope. Must have missed that conversation" he smirked and swallowed "My turn" he said taking a grape out of the bowl and aiming at me. I watched as he threw the grape but as I leaned over to catch it I fell off of the sofa and landed in a huge heap on the floor "Shit, are you alright?" he laughed as he got down onto the floor.

"Ow" I said rubbing my head "That hurt"

"Are you alright?" he asked again and cupped my chin with on of his hands and lifted my head up to look at him. His other hand grazed my head and I winced as he came into contact with the sore bit "You've got a bump, that should go down by the morning"

"It hurts" I moaned then I felt him press his lips onto my head.

"I know. Shall we drop the grapes for a bit?" he asked and I nodded my head. He climbed back onto the sofa and pulled me with him, I sat with my back to his chest "How did your test go today by the way? You didn't tell me"

I leaned my head back against his shoulder "I almost failed my history test today. I hope you're please with yourself"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You districted me"

"How exactly? I wasn't anywhere near you" he said then I felt the vibrations of his laughter through his chest "You were thinking about me during your test weren't you?"

"No" I lied.

"Liar. What were you thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking about you"

He placed his lips at my ear and whispered "You're a terrible lair y'know? Tell me the truth or I won't ever kiss you again"

I turned round and raised my eyebrows "You really think you could go through with that threat?" I asked.

"Yes. I happen to be a very patient guy"

"Now who's lying" I laughed and he stared at me, still waiting for my answer "Okay fine I was thinking about you. I was thinking about you and me"

"What about you and me?"

I didn't really want to have this conversation, especially with me wearing what I was wearing and being this close to him.

"Nessie tell me" he breathed.

"I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to get all weird about it"

"Okay. I promise, now what is it?"

"I'm a virgin" I whispered and looked at his face which appeared to be relatively calm which confused me "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you"

"Well why didn't you react?"

He laughed "How did you want me to react?"

"I don't know. I just didn't expect you to _not _react"

"Nessie" he sighed and moved so he was facing me and I was no longer leaning against him "I don't care if you're a virgin or not okay? I'm not here for that. I'm here because I like you and I wanna spend time with you. I thought I already told you that?"

"You did but I just thought that…." I trailed off and shook my head.

"You thought that that's all I wanted from you" he finished and I shook my head.

"Not that that's _all_ you wanted from me. Just that you might want that from me"

"So what if I do? If we have sex one day then great, fantastic but I'm not going just wait around for that to happen. I like you Nessie, I really like you. I know losing your virginity is a big deal, it always is to girls. So don't worry alright? Even if you never wanna have sex I'll still be here"

I smiled at what he said "Really? You mean even if I never want to have sex with you, you'll still stick around?"

"I kind of hope that you _do_ want to have sex with me one day but if you don't then you don't. Either way I'll still stick around"

"That's kind of sweet"

"Yeah, don't ever tell the guys that" he mumbled and I laughed "Come here you" he said grabbing me and pulling me against his chest "You know as I'm withholding from sex I think that you should do something in return"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Introduce me to your parents" he said simply and I froze.

* * *

**A/N Not really a cliffy because we all knew that's what Jacob wanted. Next chapter will be Carlisle's birthday party where Jacob will be attending with Nessie and he'll meet the folks. I'm thinking he might not click with Edward. What do you think? Hehe**

**-SR-**


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not won Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thanks once again for the support on this story, means a lot. I wanted to give a shout out to **scrapalicious **who is amazing and has a really good story she is writing so go and read it because its awesome. Go, go don't make me chase you…

* * *

_**Chapter Six: "The Meeting pt 2"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"Knock, knock"

"Ohmygod Alice" I screamed and practically dragged her into my room "Thank god you're here I really, really need your help"

"I can see that" she laughed as she took in my outfit. I was currently wearing a dressing gown and my hair was all over the place "Trying a new look are we?"

"No its not my outfit, that's taken care of" I said waving my hand about "There is something else you need to help me with"

"And what's that?"

"Jacob. He's coming to Grandpa's party tonight. It will be the first time he meets Mom and Dad and I'm really worried they won't approve of him and I need you to be on my side about this. I really need your help. I really like him and I don't want to have to stop seeing him and I just know that Dad will disapprove of him and I won't be able to see him-"

"Renesmee, calm down" she said putting her finger on my mouth "Now take a deep breath" she said and I did as she told "Okay now take it slow. What is it exactly that you want me to help with?"

She removed her finger and I started again "Jacob is coming to the party tonight. He's going to meet Mom and Dad and I'm worried they won't like him" I said slowly "I just need you to be there for me, support me, help me out"

"I'm going to have to meet him first sweets"

"That's fair enough" I replied.

"Alright. Call him and meet me at my house in about 20 minutes okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Alice" I smiled "You're the best"

"Well I know that" she winked and left the room. I got onto the phone with Jacob and told him to meet me at Alice's house, I gave him the directions and told Mom I was just popping out to get some more lip-gloss. Playing the little princess was just too easy sometimes. I met Jacob outside of Alice's house and he was leaning against his bike, he hadn't gotten changed yet for the party.

"Hey what's the problem?" he asked when I reached him and he kissed me quickly on the lips "You sounded strange on the phone"

"Nothing. This is my Aunt's house. She wanted to meet you before the party" I explained and he nodded his head slowly "You know so if my Dad tries to kill you then she'll be able to testify against him" I smiled and Jacob shook his head "Okay bad joke, sorry I'm just nervous"

"Don't be. I'm not" he shrugged.

"Okay lets do this then" I said taking his hand and leading him up to Alice's front door. We were such a close knit family that we didn't need to knock on each other's doors so we just let ourselves in "Alice? We're here" I called out. Jacob walked in ahead of me and I closed the door.

He whistled "Whoa nice place" he said looking around.

"Thank you. it's a place we call home" Alice said appearing at the door "You must be Jacob" she said extending her hand. Jacob offered his hand and they shook "Well, well you sure have rough hands, you must work with them right?"

"Erm yeah" he nodded "I'm a mechanic"

"I knew that" she smiled "Come, come lets get this over with shall we?" she laughed and walked ahead towards the living room.

"Is she for real?" Jacob whispered to me and I just laughed and followed after Alice with Jacob behind me.

I took a seat on the sofa opposite Alice and Jacob sat down beside me "Renesmee tells me you're a lot older then her. Not that it's a problem, age doesn't really matter when you're in love right?"

"Alice it's a little early to drop the L bomb" I laughed and Jacob agreed.

"Whatever. So Jacob tell me a little about yourself"

"Well I'm 24, a mechanic. I live with my best friend Embry who I also work with. I'm from the Reservation. I have two twin sisters who are each married but only one of them has kids and erm I don't really know what else to say" he laughed.

Alice appraised him "What about your parents?"

"My Dad still lives on the Rez, only a few minutes away from me. And my Mom died when I was young"

"I'm sorry to hear that" she smiled sadly "This is going to sound incredibly cliché but I'm going to have to ask it. What are your intentions with Renesmee?"

Jacob laughed "Look I know everybody is going to look at me and Nessie and think that we're oddly matched. I'm not with her for a one night stand or just a little bit of fun, I really like her and I like spending time with her. I'm not gonna hurt her if that's what you want to know?"

"I should hope not" Alice said raising her eyebrows "I'm gonna be honest with you Jacob. When my little niece over here told me about you I was a bit worried, mainly because of the age difference but you seem like a genuine guy to me. So if my brother decides to kill you tonight, I've got you're back" she smiled.

"I guess the same humour runs through the family" Jacob laughed and squeezed my hand.

"We're really close" I smiled at him.

* * *

After the little meet and greet with Alice, Jacob and I parted ways and went to our own houses to get ready for the party. We had decided to meet at Grandpa's house rather then having him pick me up. That way I could travel with my parents and they could meet Jacob when there were plenty of witness, I mean _people_ about.

I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a dress that Alice had bought me back from England. It was baby pink - she love dressing me in baby pink - and it had ruffles going horizontally across it. Around the waist there was a black bow, the straps were also black. She had bought me a pair of shoes to match as well, they were pink with black lace over them and of course they had heels.

Grabbing my bag and a quick flick of the hair and I was ready. I walked down the stairs and saw Dad standing in his usual spot at the bottom of the stairs, tapping his foot.

"Finally at least one Cullen female is ready" he smiled "You look pretty"

"Thanks Daddy" I smiled back "Looking good yourself"

Mom joined us a few seconds later and we were ready to go. The drive to Grandpa's was a nerve wracking one. I was hoping that Dad wouldn't freak out about me meeting Jacob there. After all didn't he say he wanted to meet if I was dating him? Well I think he actually said he wanted to meet him _before_ I dated him. What's a few weeks right?

Dad pulled into the familiar driveway of my Grandparents house and cut the engine "Bella, love try to space out the champagne tonight alright?"

"What are you implying Edward?"

"Nothing love, nothing at all" he smiled, kissed her on the cheek and we all climbed out of the car. A few of the guests were already here, I knew tonight was going to be filled with practically everybody from Forks, which is why it was a good thing that my Grandparents had a huge house.

"Renesmee!" Lana squealed and ran over to me as soon as I step foot in the house "Thank god you're here. I was totally freaking out, I thought you might not show up"

"To my own Grandfather's birthday party?" I laughed and she shrugged her shoulders "I'm here so don't worry"

"I hope you don't mind but I kind of invited Embry" she said biting her lip and pointed over her shoulder where I saw Embry standing by the buffet table helping himself to some food.

I laughed "That's okay. Jacob is coming too so they'll know each other"

"Jacob's coming huh?" she smiled and I nodded "What about Nahuel?"

"Shit I forgot about Nahuel" I completely spaced. Nahuel's grandparents were great friends with my grandparents, of course he would be here. Nahuel and I tended to avoid each other at school, having different classes helped that situation too. But he was at my Grandpa's birthday party, a place where I couldn't avoid him.

"Well don't worry, you look totally hot. And Jacob is like sex on a stick. You're good to go" Lana grinned at me "I heard that Nahuel is brining Catherine though"

I rolled my eyes "They deserve each other"

I found Grandpa and Grandma and went over to wish Grandpa a happy birthday and gave them both a hug.

"I see Alice bought you a dress too" Grandma laughed as she let me go.

"Yeah. She get you one too?"

"She did. However its not really one I should wear in public"

"Nonsense. You looked sensational in it" Grandpa said kissing her cheek "Alice was just trying to bring out the teenager in you"

"Carlisle, I'm nudging 65. My teenage years are behind me" she sighed.

"You don't look a day over 21 Grandma"

"How sweet of you to say" she said and brushed her hand down my face "I see Nahuel has arrived" she said looking behind me. I turned round to see him shaking hands with Dad and Catherine was hanging off of his arm smiling like the fake poser she is.

Nahuel must have felt my gaze as his eyes flicked over to me. He said something to Dad then he started walking over to me.

"Mr Cullen. Mrs Cullen" he said to my grandparents "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you for coming Nahuel. Are your grandparents here?" Grandpa asked him.

"You know Granpop, he'll be wherever the shrimp is" Nahuel laughed.

"Of course" Grandpa laughed "We'll talk to you later Renesmee"

"Okay" I nodded and watched as my grandparents walked away leaving me alone with Nahuel. He had left Catherine over by the drinks table.

"You look amazing" he breathed.

"Thanks" I said and looked away from him.

"Renesmee must we do this?"

"Do what?" I asked looking back at him.

"Act like we hate each other"

"Who says I'm acting?" I snapped "Look I didn't invite you here so why don't you just do me the favour and leave me alone"

"I miss you" he whispered.

I laughed without humour "You do not have the right to say that. You ruined this not me. Goodbye Nahuel"

"Renesmee wait"

"_Goodbye _Nahuel" I said and walked away from him.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and looked at the time. Jacob was 20 minutes late, I hope he gets here soon. I really need him right now. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and counted to ten before opening my eyes again.

I opened the to find a glass being held in front of my face "Looks like you could use this" Jasper smiled "Just don't tell your parents alright?"

"Thanks Jazz" I smiled and took the glass off of him and took a swig, mmm vodka.

"No worries darlin. Now tell me, what's bothering your pretty little head?"

"Boys" I answered and shook my head "Tell me something Jasper, why are you lot so irritating?"

"It's a gift" he smirked "We're not all irritating darlin, just the ones who haven't grown up yet"

I nodded and took another sip of my drink "I guess you're the exception. Or maybe you're just nice to me because I'm your niece"

"There is that" he laughed "Are we talking about any guy in particular here?"

"Nahuel" I grumbled.

"He was never good enough for you sweet pea. I always knew he was an asshole I could just never say it"

"Because I loved him?"

"No because your Aunt would have kicked my ass all the way to Alabama" he corrected and I giggled "Listen sweet pea, you've gotta go through a lot of frogs before you find the right one. I know from experience"

"But you married Alice right outta high school"

"I played the field a little bit before I met Alice. She was damn worth it though. That's why I had to marry her, wouldn't let no other man have her"

"That's kind of sweet in a caveman kind of way" I joked then my phone rang "Oh shoot, sorry" I said and handed him my drink to hold whilst I rummaged around for my phone "Hello?"

"_Hey, I'm outside. You want me to come in?"_

"No I'll come and get you. I'll be there in a second" I said.

"_Alright" _he answered and the phone went dead.

"Jacob's here" I explained to Jasper and he just nodded "Showtime" I said and made my way through the crowds of people towards the front door. I walked outside and saw Jacob hovering by the cars "Hey" I said coming up behind him.

"Hi" he smiled and leaned down to kiss me "Gorgeous" he smiled.

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked him.

"Definitely" he smiled and we walked hand in hand into the house. I spotted my parents from across the room and my grip tightened on Jacob's hands. I looked up at him to see him nodding his head at Embry then he smiled "Embry didn't tell me he was coming"

"I didn't know he was coming either. But it's a good thing right?"

"Yeah guess so" he shrugged "So I know about your parents but I've never actually seen or met them before. Where are they?" he asked looking around the room.

"Over here" I whispered as we approached my parents. Dad turned around as we approached them but Mom was busy talking to someone else.

"Renesmee" Dad greeted then looked to Jacob "Who is this?"

"Dad this is Jacob. Jacob this is my Dad Edward Cullen"

"Pleasure to meet you Sir" Jacob said extending his hand to Dad.

"You too" Dad said calmly and shook Jacob's hand then looked down to see Jacob's other hand wrapped around mine "Are you Renesmee's date?" Oh god here we go.

"Date? Renesmee has a date?" Mom said finally turning to look at us. She smiled at me then looked up at Jacob and the smile dropped from her face as she stared at Jacob.

I looked to Jacob to see he had the same expression spread across his face as he stared at Mom.

"Jacob?" Mom whispered.

"You two know each other?" Dad asked and Mom looked away from Jacob to Dad then she smiled sweetly.

"We've met" she said to him "Right Jacob?"

"Oh erm yeah" Jacob said clearing his throat "At the supermarket"

"Supermarket?" I laughed "Mom doesn't shop, I don't think she even knows where the supermarket is. Besides don't you shop on the Rez?" I asked him. He looked down at me and I saw something in his eyes that I didn't recognise "Jacob what's going on?"

"C-can I talk to you for a second?" he said.

I looked back at Mom to see her looking down at the ground "Erm sure" I said and he dragged me away from my parents. He didn't stop walking until we were inside the house.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" he asked.

"Sure, we can use the spare room" I said as I led him upstairs. We walked into the bedroom and Jacob started pacing and I shut the door behind me "What's wrong? You're scaring me"

He took a deep breath and stopped pacing "Nessie I've met your mother before" he said.

"I know. You just told me that" I laughed.

"I want you to know that I didn't know she was your Mom and it was way before I met you"

"What are you talking about?" I said walking towards him "Jacob what is it? Tell me"

He opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open and I turned to see Nahuel stumbling into the room with Catherine, they were laughing and had their hands all over each other.

"Are you kidding me with this?" I shouted and they both looked up at me.

"Shit" Nahuel breathed.

"What the hell are you doing? You're seriously thinking of screwing in my Grandparents house?"

"Nessie I really need to tell you something" Jacob said coming up behind me but I held my hand up at him and I glared at Nahuel.

"What is your problem Raquelle? You're in here bonking your new boy toy" Catherine sneered from behind Nahuel.

"It's Renesmee, you stupid bitch" I shot back at her.

"What did you just call me?" she asked taking a step towards me but Nahuel put his arm in front of her.

"You heard. Bitch" I said again "What's the matter? Don't like being called a bitch?" I asked her and she struggled against Nahuel.

"Nessie come on" Jacob said putting his arm around me.

"You know what, get out of my house before I make you" I said to Catherine.

"Not your house. Even if it was why would I leave? You know how I like to play with your things" she smiled and ran her hand down Nahuel's arm and that's when I snapped. I launched towards her as she did the same but Jacob managed to grab hold of me and yank me back to his chest.

"Get off of me, that bitch deserves my fist in her face" I struggled.

"Like to see you try" Catherine screeched as she reached for me but Nahuel was restraining her too.

"Nessie just forget about her, she's not worth it" Jacob whispered in my ear "Come on, just relax baby"

I stopped struggling but Jacob didn't loosen his grip on me, I was glad though because I didn't trust myself not to attempt to attack her again "Get her out of here" I said to Nahuel and he nodded before leading a struggling Catherine out of the room. I relaxed completely against Jacob's chest and he kissed me on the head.

"What the hell happened there?" he asked and I turned in his arms and hugged myself to his chest.

"Nahuel was my boyfriend. We were together for nearly four years until I found him with Catherine" I sighed.

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Don't be, its fine. I have you now" I sighed in contentment and kissed him on the chest "There was something you wanted to tell me. What was it?" I asked.

"It can wait" he laughed nervously and I felt him press his lips into my hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on lets go and enjoy the rest of the party"

"Okay" I whispered and he led me out of the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N Y'all can probably guess what that "something" is that Jacob wanted to tell Nessie. If you don't get it then don't worry you'll find out next chapter for definite. Just a reminder, all of the outfits that Nessie and Jake wear are on my blog - you can find the link on my profile.**

**-SR-**


	7. Chapter 7 Agreeing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So a lot of you have made a guess as to how Jacob and Bella know each other, you don't have to wait now because it will all be revealed in this chapter. In Jacob's POV.

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: "Agreeing"_**

**Jacob's POV**

"Nessie's Mom is a MILF" I heard Embry said to Seth at work the morning after the party at Carlisle Cullen's place.

"Really? Well Nessie is gorgeous so it would only make sense that her Mom was" Seth replied and I rolled my eyes "How about it Jake? You know that Nessie is gonna age well, they all look like their Mom's" he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up man" I snapped.

He held his hands up in surrender "Alright dude, I was just saying. No need to get all bent out of shape about it. Geez" I still managed to maintain a friendship with Seth after the whole Leah thing happened, he was her brother and I thought when it all hit the fan that maybe we'd stop being buds but we didn't.

I sighed "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to snap. I've just got a lot going on at the moment"

"That's alright. Care to share?" he asked.

"Its fucked up man" I said leaning my hands against the sides of the car I was working on.

"What is it?" Embry asked.

"I met Nessie's Mom a few years ago" I started.

"Right" Embry said slowly "And what happened? You didn't fuck her right?" he laughed and I looked up at him then looked away again "Shit dude, you fucked Nessie's Mom?"

"No. I didn't fuck Nessie's Mom" I sighed "But I almost did" I added.

"What happened?"

"It was about two years ago right after Leah left me" I started "I was out of my mind on drink and drugs you know anything to take the pain away" I said quietly, I didn't look at either of them. They had to witness the shit I went through "It was at some bar in Forks, I just went to get drunk and when I was there I noticed a girl or a woman rather by herself at the end of the bar"

"Nessie's Mom?" Seth asked.

"Her name is Bella can we just call her Bella please?" I moaned.

"Sorry. It was Bella?" Seth asked and I nodded "So what happened?"

"I was drunk so I approached her. She was by herself I didn't even fucking think to look at her wedding finger. She didn't look like a forty something woman. We got talking and just joked around you know, we weren't being serious. We ended up fooling round the back of the bar by the toilets"

"Fooling around?" Embry asked.

"She sucked my dick" I snapped and Embry nodded "I bought her back to the apartment thinking that I could just get laid and I'd never have to see her again but she was so off her face she passed about before anything else could happen"

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Seth asked and I shook my head "That's good though right? You didn't sleep with her"

"What happened after that?" Embry prodded.

"Nothing. I woke up the next morning and she was gone and I never saw her again. Until last night" I sighed "Fuck I'm such an idiot. She's Bella Cullen, she's Nessie's Mom"

"You weren't to know Jacob. You were fucked up back then. You've managed to get your life back and you've found Nessie"

"Yeah but look what's happened now. I'm dating a girl who's Mom sucked my dick"

"Two years ago" Seth reminded me "I know its not picture perfect but what is? Nothing happened that could jeopardise you two. You do realize that you can't tell her"

"What? Why not?"

"Well its not the thing a girl wants to hear. The guy she's seeing once had "relations" with her Mom" he said using air quotes "But also her Mom cheated on her Dad. You can't mess with her family dude. Too much shit could happen"

"I can't just _not_ tell her" I objected "I don't want to keep secrets from her"

"Jacob if you tell Nessie then you'll destroy her. You'll destroy her perfect home life and you'll destroy any chance you have of being with her. Do you want to lose her?"

"Of course I don't want to lose her"

"Then don't tell her"

"What if she finds out"

"Who is going to tell her? Bella?" Embry laughed "Only you and Bella know and now us but we won't say anything. Dude keep that shit to yourself"

They had a point. It wouldn't just be my life I would I would be ruining. I would destroy Nessie's. Her parents would divorce and she'd have nothing and nobody, well not nobody she'd have her Aunt but still her life would effectively be ruined. I couldn't do that to her, I _wouldn't _do that to her.

"You're right" I nodded "I can't hurt her"

"Good. Just try and forget it alright? I think maybe you should talk to Bella. Come to some kind of agreement. Because you won't be able to avoid her, not if you continue your relationship with Nessie" Seth added.

At around 12:30 I got a visitor. In the form of Nessie "Hey you" I smiled as she walked into the shop. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you guys might have been hungry" she smiled and quickly waved to Embry and Seth "I made some lasagne and thought you might want some"

"Oh baby you didn't have to" I said taking the Tupperware box out of her hand and lifted the lid, it smelt amazing "Fuck this smells good" I said and she laughed.

"I made enough for you three because I knew Sam wasn't working today" she shrugged. She was so cute when she remembered stuff like that.

"Well what about you? You're not staying?"

"Yeah I'm staying. That's why I bought this" she said holding up a Ziploc bag which held a sandwich for her "I'm not really a fan of lasagne"

"You're too good for me" I said giving her another kiss.

"I know" she smiled.

* * *

"What's this?" Nessie asked. I looked up from the car to see her holding a Drive Shaft "It looks like a metal cotton bud"

"Yeah Nessie, that's exactly what it is. A metal cotton bud" I laughed and walked over to her. She was sitting on one of the counters in the shop "A metal cotton bud for the Iron Giant" I smiled and stood between her legs.

"Hey I don't know about car stuff. I was just asking"

"Uh huh" I nodded "You're not covered in oil"

"Dammit" she said dropping the Drive Shaft onto the counter and started rubbing her hands together "A little help here?" I grabbed a cloth from beside her and threw it at her playfully before going back to my work "It won't come off"

"It will when you get in the shower" I said before ducking down underneath the hood of the car again "You don't have to stick around you know. I know its boring"

"I wouldn't say boring. Its interesting, I like watching you work. I'd like it even more if you took your shirt off" she said and I looked round the car at her to see her grinning at me "What? I was kidding"

"I'll take my shirt off" I said and she grinned even wider "If you take off yours" I winked and her smile dropped "Yeah didn't think so" I laughed and went back to my work. I didn't hear her move but suddenly I felt her hand on my arm "Nessie come on I've gotta work"

"Am I distracting you Jacob Black?" she asked and I lifted my head and looked at her "Do you want me to go home?"

I bit my lip and straightened up so I was towering over her like usual "You're gonna be the death of me Renesmee Cullen" I said before leaning down and capturing her lips with mine. She gasped as I picked her up off of the floor and walked her over to the counter she was originally sitting on and placed her back down on it. I kissed her for a few more seconds, mainly for my benefit before breaking away from her lips "Now sit here like a good little girl and let me finish this car before the owner gets here"

"Boo" she mumbled and I gave her one quick kiss on the lips before going back to the car. Nessie watched me work for a little while longer until her cell phone rang "Hello?…Oh hi Mom" I straightened up "I'm at the garage with Jacob…yeah I told you I was" she said and rolled her eyes "I walked….no you don't have to come and pick me up…okay fine. I'll see you in a few" she said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked playing dumb.

"My Mom. She's on her way to pick me up" she sighed and jumped off of the counter "She wants me home because my Grandpa Charlie is coming over for dinner or something"

"Charlie? Not Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah you know him?"

I laughed "He's my Dad's best friend actually. I forgot Bella was his daughter"

"Wow you sure know my family" she laughed and I smiled nervously, she had no idea "Well he's coming over for dinner and apparently I forgot. Although I'm sure it was just a last minute thing. My Mom doesn't know how to make plans" she laughed.

"So she's coming here? To pick you up?"

"Yeah is that okay? She probably won't come in, she'll probably honk the horn or something. I was actually hoping that I could spend the evening with you but I guess that plan has gone out of the window"

"Nah that's alright. I'm sure I can make plans with the guys"

"Okay" she said as she walked towards me "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" I said winding my arms around her waist, being careful not to get her covered in oil or grease "Thanks for lunch by the way, it was a very nice surprise"

"You're welcome. Now about the subject of payment" she smiled "I expect to be paid for my services"

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Uh huh. It will cost you one mind blowing kiss"

"In that case Miss Cullen I'll be happy to pay" I whispered and captured her lips with mine. I felt her smile against my mouth which gave me easy access to slip my tongue into her mouth, she wanted mind blowing right? I trailed one hand up from her waist to the back of her head and she moaned into my mouth. Those moans always made me hard, I slowly started backing up until I was pressing her against the counter, a few of the tools fell to the ground with a bang. Her tiny hands grabbed hold of my biceps and squeezed them gently.

A honk of a horn disrupted our kissing session and I pulled away from her "That's my Mom" she breathed and I let go of her.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Payment has been made in full. I'll collect my tip another day" Another horn sounded and Nessie sighed "I'm coming!" she shouted "I've gotta go"

"I'll see you later" I said and kissed her on the head. I watched her skip out of the shop and I turned around and started picking up the tools that had fallen onto the floor when I heard the shop door open again "Come to collect your tip already?" I smirked as I turned round.

"Not exactly" Bella glared.

"Shit" I muttered "Mrs Cullen hi"

"Lets drop the Mrs Cullen shall we? You make me sound like Mrs Robinson" she huffed "I wanted to talk to you about my daughter"

"If you're here to tell me to stay away from her then you may as well leave right now. I like your daughter and I want to continue to see her"

"That's not why I'm here Jacob"

"Then what do you want?"

"Neither of us want our past tryst to come out to the world. We both have a lot to lose which is why I wanted to come here and ask if we could come to some kind of agreement"

"I'm not going to tell anybody anything"

"Good. Because if this comes out, I'll lose everything" she whispered "I will not lose my husband"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you put your hands down my pants" I sneered.

"You listen to me you worthless piece of scum. One word from me and my daughter will never want to see you again. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut"

I narrowed my eyes at her "Oh yeah? Right back at ya. I don't take threats from middle aged drunken women"

"No you just fuck them" she smiled.

"Fuck you"

She laughed bitterly "I don't like you, you don't like me. That's something we agree on, we'll both be civil to each other when we have to be. But I want you to know that if you ever step out of line I will take you down. My husband has a lot of power in this town and I have power of my husband so watch it mechanic boy"

"Are you done?" I asked.

"One more thing. Do we have an agreement when it comes to keeping this quiet?"

"What do you think?" I growled.

"Good. Nice seeing you again Jacob" she smiled and walked out of the shop. I threw the spanner that was in my hand across the room and it collided with the wall, leaving a dent in it. Who the fuck did she think she was? Just because she has money and a husband she thinks she can treat me like shit? Nobody treats Jacob Black like a piece of shit, nobody.

* * *

After work I just kicked back with Embry and watched a little soccer on the TV. It was nice to just hang out with him. Either I'm out with Nessie or he is out with Lana - things between those two seem to be going better then I thought. Embry was quite similar to me he didn't date girls he just screwed them but he seems to have met his match in Lana.

"She actually threatened you?" Embry asked.

"Tried to. I don't know she's messed up the head. Nessie has said she is a bit of an alcoholic"

"She kind of looks it. What's all that about having power over her husband? Nobody has power of that guy, he's like the Godfather. You sure are getting a lot of baggage with Nessie. You sure you wanna continue to be with her?"

"Man Nessie is fantastic. She's beautiful, funny and smart. Fuck when she talks about her school work I get hard and I never thought I would get a boner over calculus. She's totally worth it dude"

"As long as you can hold your own against the family then good luck to ya. Better you then me" he laughed.

I decided to call it a night and ended up dragging myself to bed around 10. I didn't need to be at work tomorrow as it was a Sunday but I was tired after the long day.

I was woken up by someone knocking on the front door, I turned to see it was 3:30 in the morning. Who the fuck is knocking on the door at that time? I climbed out of bed and walked out of my bedroom towards the front door. If we had a peep hole I would be able to ignore whoever it was but I couldn't see. I opened the door a little and my mouth dropped open.

Nessie was standing outside my door "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you" she whispered "Can I come in?" Oh fuck, she knows.

"Sure" I said moving out of the way and she walked inside "Ness its like 3:30 in the morning, what's up?" She didn't answer me, instead she walked ahead into the apartment and turned to walk into my room. I closed the door and followed after her.

She was looking around my room when I got inside and I closed my bedroom door too. She turned to look at me as the door closed.

"What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded then smiled.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what _are _you doing here?" I asked her. She started unbuttoning her jacket then opened it up "Fuck" I breathed out slowly. She then shrugged out of her jacket and threw it onto my floor. Nessie was wearing a tight skimpy black top showing off the gorgeous curves that were her tits. That's not what got my attention though. She was wearing a pair of black and blue Batman Y fronts, showing off her legs.

"I always wanted to do that. I've seen it in the movies" she giggled.

I put my hand over my mouth and just stared at her. I had a half naked Nessie standing in my room and I was wearing nothing but boxers. Normally when two people were this half naked in a bedroom, sex usually followed.

"Do you like them?" she asked sliding her finger into the waistband of the underpants "I got them last week"

"Like them? Fuck Nessie, they're getting me fucking hard" I didn't mean to sound so crude but fuck! She looked hot. Then to make matters worse she blushed, my innocent little Nessie was standing here in my bedroom wearing skimpy clothes and she was blushing.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to get your ass over here and kiss me?"

I was over towards her in a second flat and I was crushing my lips to hers ferociously. I think I knocked the wind out of her or perhaps she gasped, I don't fucking know. All I could think about was Nessie and her lips and her fucking body and all of the things I want to do to her body. I lifted her up lightly and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My hard on was buried deep between her legs and I groaned.

"By the way" she whispered as she pulled her lips from mine "Pink underwear is totally hot" she said and nibbled my ear, actually nibbled my fucking ear!

I walked forward and my knees collided with my bed, I lowered her gently onto the bed and crawled on top of her, trapping her beneath me. My mouth closed over hers again and her legs remained hitched round my waist. I placed my hand on her thigh and rubbed it up and down, earning myself a moan from Nessie.

I tore my lips from hers and started leaving kisses along her jaw line until I buried my face in her neck.

"Jacob" she moaned "You feel so good" she whimpered and bucked her hips upward until they collided with mine and in effect her material clad pussy collided with my raging hard on. That was when a alert siren went off in my head. I reluctantly pulled my face from her neck and looked down at her face. Her face was flushed and her lips looked swollen from our heavy kissing.

I groaned and rolled off of her "We have to stop" I whispered.

"I don't want to" she said rolling closer to me and kissed my ear.

"I don't either but we have to" I found it hard to restrain myself when I had Nessie nibbling, suckling and kissing my ear. Where did all of this come from? She was usually so innocent about this type of thing "Nessie stop, please" I begged her and she stopped her attack on my ear and rolled onto her back with a huff.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and I rolled my head to look at her "I know we have to stop" she rolled her head to the side and stared into my ears "Its just that the more I'm with you, the more I want you"

"I know. I feel the same way but we have to calm down. You're still seventeen and I could go to jail" I laughed.

"For the record, would it be worth it?"

"Definitely" I nodded and she smiled "Its your birthday next week though right? Eighteen" I smiled.

"Will you be my birthday present?"

I nodded "I'll even wrap a bow around me" I winked. We stared at each other in the eyes like we were trying to find something within them. She looked as if she was looking deep down into my soul but I was afraid of what she might find.

"Jacob" she breathed.

I panicked and quickly sat up "You should get home. Your parents might wake up and would freak out if they say your bed was empty"

I heard her sigh "You're right" she said and sat up "I should go" she added and climbed off of my bed and bent over to pick up her coat and gave me a fantastic view of her ass. She pulled her coat on and turned to face me "I'll see you later"

"Yeah I'll call you" I smiled.

"I'll let myself out" she nodded, blew me a kiss then opened the door and closed it behind her. I heard the front door close and I laid back down. Was she about to tell me she loved me? It had only been a month, surely she couldn't be in love with me. Could she?

* * *

**A/N So you found out what the big secret was between Jake and Bella. It was originally going to be that they had slept together but I thought that would be a little too much drama. So they only had a little foreplay, still gross and awkward but not as bad as if they had actually slept together. And to finish it all off you and a little steamy makeout sesh with Jake and Nessie.**

**-SR-**


	8. Chapter 8 Sharing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or an of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Reminder: If you want to know who is playing which character and what their outfits looked like then go to my profile and hit up my blog. I have said this before but I guess some people didn't know - its all there. Trust me.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: "Sharing"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

Four days. It's been four days since I last spoke or even seen Jacob. No sorry that's a lie. I did call him on Monday only for him to tell me he was in the middle of a meeting and that he would call me back, but he didn't. It was now Thursday, it was my party tomorrow night and I wasn't even sure if he was coming or not.

I didn't know what I did wrong. Maybe he was just really busy. When I went round to the shop on the Tuesday Seth told me that I had just missed him and he wouldn't be back until later. A lot later.

He had been a bit off since Saturday night and we had our little make out session in his room. I know that perhaps I was being a little forward but I thought he liked that. I guess he didn't how wrong was I? Maybe I am too young for him.

"Hey grumpy pants. Cheered up yet?" Lana asked sitting down next to me at lunch.

"I'm not grumpy" I mumbled as I checked my phone yet again for any messages.

"Honey staring at your phone isn't going to make it ring"

"I just don't understand. What have I done wrong?"

"You've done nothing Renesmee" Grace sighed "Maybe he just really _is_ busy"

"Yeah. But how busy do you have to be to not be able to send a text or make a quick phone call?"

"I don't know" she answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's over me" I whispered.

"No he's not" Lana said.

"Yeah he is. He wants to ditch me because I'm too young for him. I'm just a stupid little girl who is too immature and stupid"

"That's not true. He is the stupid one for not calling you back" Grace stated "He is the only one losing out by not calling you. You're smart, beautiful and funny. He'd be a loser to not want to be with you"

"Then why hasn't he called me? Its my birthday tomorrow and I don't even know if he's coming to my party. He hasn't told me. He said he was coming a few weeks ago but he might have changed his mind. What if he doesn't show up?"

"Renesmee just shut up" Lana snapped "God I'm sick of this. Why are you letting a guy do this to you? He's just a guy. They're only good for one thing and you two haven't even done that yet" she sighed.

"But I like him" I whispered.

"I know you do but watching you get upset about this is just pathetic"

Pathetic? "Well I'm sorry, if I'm so pathetic then why are you still here?" I asked.

"I'm not saying you're pathetic. I'm saying the way you're acting is pathetic" she corrected "I just don't get why you're worrying about this. Its not as if he's cheating on you or anything, he's just working" I didn't answer her "You better suck it up before the end of school, we have practice later and you know that Coach doesn't give a crap about our personal lives"

She was right, I had to clear my head of this. I could think about it all when I got home from school. I could curl up in my bed, staring at my phone as I thought over and over about what I could have possibly done.

* * *

School was finally over and I was crossing the courtyard towards the Gym with Lana when I heard a familiar rumble of a motorcycle. I looked up to see Jacob climbing off of his bike and he waved me over.

"R don't even think about it. Coach will kill you" Lana warned me.

"I'll just be a minute. Cover for me" I said to her and quickly ran over to Jacob "Hi" I breathed when I reached him. God I really missed him.

"Hey" he smiled "Sorry I've been a bit MIA for the last few days. My Dad was sick" he said shrugging his shoulders. Now I felt like a bitch, here I was thinking about myself when Jacob's Dad was sick. But then again why didn't Seth tell me that?

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's fine. He's strong" he laughed then yawned "Shit I'm tired"

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Not much. Been spending most nights over at my Dad's place. Hardly been home all week"

"You should get some sleep"

"But I wanted to see you. I've felt like such a dick ignoring you these past few days. Can I make it up to you?"

I know I should have gone to practice but I could miss one right? I'm sure Coach wouldn't mind too much.

"Okay" I nodded and I climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist after he had climbed on. You only live once right?

Jacob drove us back to his apartment and led me upstairs. Embry was at work, apparently Sam had given Jacob some time off because of his Dad being sick. So why had he lied to me and said he was just really busy at work? Focus Renesmee, this isn't about you.

"So what was wrong with your Dad?" I asked as I took of my jacket and put it on the sofa.

"He had a few pains in his chest. The Doc thought it might have been a heart attack but it wasn't" he shrugged "Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah water would be great thanks" I called after him and I sat down on the sofa "So is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We've just got to watch what he eats" he replied. He walked back through to the living room with a glass of water and a beer and sat down next to, handing me the glass of water "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all week. I didn't mean to"

"It's okay. Your Dad comes first right?

"Yeah" he nodded and laid his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to go? If you're tired I could see you some other time"

"No, no its okay. I want you to stay. I've missed you" he said quietly.

"I missed you too" I whispered. He lifted his arm for me to snuggle into his side, which I did and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Its your birthday tomorrow. You excited?" he asked making conversation.

"I guess so. I'm more excited about the party more then anything" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. What time is that again?"

"7:30" I answered "If you need to stay with your Dad or you're too tired then I understand. You don't have to feel like you have to go"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me "Nessie I _want_ to go. You ain't stopping me from spoiling my girl on her birthday" His girl? I liked the sound of that "And besides don't you turn eighteen tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Yeah" I smiled "But my parents and my entire family are going to be at this party. So I can't disappear"

"You could always sneak out after everybody has gone to bed. I'll still need to give you your present"

"You mean you're really not getting me a present?" I frowned.

"I was kidding Ness" he laughed "I've already got your present. I was just thinking of maybe giving you a little something extra on top…or the bottom" he winked and I rolled my eyes "I guess I could always take you out somewhere at the weekend. Sam has given me the weekend off"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know" he said running his hand up and down my side "I could get us a room in Seattle or somewhere. Just the two of us"

Is that all he wanted from me now? After I turn 18, he'll just want to have sex all of the time? I thought he didn't just want that from me?

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"You don't know? I thought that you wanted this?"

"I do. Its just that….never mind" I sighed.

"No tell me. What's wrong?"

"Is that all you want from me? Sex?"

He dropped his hand from my arm and leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands "Nessie I thought I made my feelings for you clear?" he sighed.

"You did"

"Then why are you saying this huh? You think I just want to fuck you that's it?" I flinched at his words, I was used to him swearing but he had never sworn at me like that before. With such venom in his voice "You obviously don't know anything about me"

"No Jacob that's not it"

"Then what is it huh? I can't win with you"

"It's not about winning Jacob"

"Just get out"

"W-what?"

"Get the fuck out" he shouted and I ran out of his apartment and ran home crying the entire way.

I brushed past Mom when I got home and slammed my bedroom door and locked it. I just wanted to be alone, I didn't want to talk to anyone. They would just give me the "I told you so" speech or give me sympathetic looks. I didn't need any of them, I just needed to go to bed and never resurface.

* * *

I felt someone touch my foot through the duvet and I twitched slightly and they touched my foot again.

"Go away" I grumbled, my voice was a little hoarse from crying all night.

"But sweetheart you have school. And its your birthday"

"I don't want to celebrate"

"Renesmee, sweetheart just get up and have some breakfast. You'll feel better" Mom insisted.

"I'm not hungry" I said back.

"Oh that's enough of this" I heard Alice say and the next thing I know she was pulling the covers off of me and dragging me out of bed "No guy is worth this" she sighed and pulled me into the kitchen where a stack of pancakes were waiting for me.

"How did you know it was a guy?" I mumbled.

She didn't say anything instead she pointed to a vase of pink roses that were sitting on the kitchen counter "They came early this morning"

"That was fast" I whispered and went over to read the card.

_I'm so sorry about what I said. I'll see you tonight, if you still want me. J x x_

I found myself smiling as I read the card but did I really want to let him off that easily? I mean he'd been ignoring me all week and the one time I got to see him he swore at me and told me to get out. Should I really forgive him so easily? What am I saying? I forgave him the moment I woke up.

"I should text him and thank him for the flowers"

"Not until you've eaten something and gotten ready for school" Mom said to me. Presents would be opened at the party. That's how it always happened.

"Okay" I smiled "Thank you" I said and started eating my breakfast.

I got to school at around 8:30 where I found Grace and Lana waiting for me. They each gave me a hug and wished me a Happy Birthday then Lana hit me on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For not showing up at practice yesterday. Coach totally flipped and made us run laps for 30 minutes. All because her little star didn't show" Lana explained as I rubbed my arm "You're so lucky we don't have Gym today"

"I'm sorry its just that Jacob was really out of it yesterday" I shrugged.

"Please tell me you at least boned him?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Blowjob?" I shook my head "He went down on you?" I shook my head again "Felt you up?"

"No, Lana just shut up alright? Not everything is about sex" I snapped and stormed off into the school building.

I practically ignored Lana for the rest of the day but she ignored me too. That is exactly what I wanted on my birthday, my best friend being mad at me. Today sucks.

I did manage to avoid Coach all day so when the final bell rang I was elated to get out of here. Alice would already be at home setting up for the party. There would be quite a few of the same people that were at Grandpa's party but I also had a few more people from school coming to mine. I only had two best friends in the school but I was popular for some reason. Nahuel always said it was because my family had money and they were well respected within the community. Ah Nahuel, I hope he wasn't coming tonight. He had been invited but hopefully he would have enough respect and not show up.

When I got home I did my homework straight away so I could enjoy the rest of the weekend and have it as my own. I had luck on my side today as we had only been given one assignment and it was just to answer a few questions on Biology. I managed to get my homework done in 20 minutes and I shoved my bag and books away to start getting ready for my party.

I'd already showered and done my hair, all that needed to be done was putting my dress on but I had two to choose from. Courtesy of Alice of course.

-plink- -plink- was the noise that came from my bedroom window. I walked over to it only for something to hit it again, was that a stone? I opened my window and looked down to see Jacob standing underneath the tree.

"Jacob" I hissed "What are you doing here? Are you crazy, you're gonna get caught"

"Then let me up" he smiled.

I sighed "Just wait there" I said and disappeared from my window and ran down the stairs.

"Renesmee don't run please" Mom called out.

"What is this? School?" I muttered but she didn't hear me. I went to the back door and opened it, Jacob was already waiting "Upstairs now before Mom sees you" I said shoving his shoulder and he moved slowly through the house "Jacob go" I hissed and shoved him again. He laughed but picked up the pace as he started to ascend the stairs "What are you doing here?" I demanded when we were in the safety of my bedroom.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Yeah I did. They were beautiful"

He walked towards me "I really am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Snap? You may as well of thrown me out of the house" I joked "What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know. I was just so tired and I didn't mean to take it out on you. Its just that you drive me crazy when you start all of that shit about me just wanting sex. That's not what I want from you. Well not _all _I want from you" he smirked.

"I just thought because I hadn't heard from you all week that you were done with me. And then when you mentioned about getting a room I guess I just panicked. I thought that you might have just wanted goodbye sex"

"Nessie we haven't even had hello sex" he laughed huskily "If you don't want to come away with me then you don't have to. We can wait"

"I don't want to wait" I admitted "But I want to. I want to wait until there's something between us"

"There is something between us" he said and I cocked my head "Oh you mean the L word?"

"Yeah" I nodded then to my surprise he just burst out laughing "What's so funny?" I asked as he nearly doubled over "Jake shut up"

"You're not in love with me?" he asked between laughs.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Thank god" he laughed and grabbed my face in his hands and planted a kiss on my lips before pulling away and smiling at me "I thought you were going to tell me you loved me last weekend. I have to admit I freaked a little bit"

"Jake its only been a month. I really like you but I'm not in love with you"

"I'm so glad of that fact" he smiled "Shit does that make me sound like a jerk?"

"No not at all" I smiled "I'd be freaked if someone I had been dating for a month turned around and said they were in love with me"

"You're not like any other girl I've met"

"Good. I don't want to be like every other girl you've met"

"I like you Nessie" he smiled.

"I like you too" I laughed and we met in the middle and shared a kiss. Like every kiss goes with us it didn't take us long for the kiss to turn a little more intense. Especially when Jacob's hands made their way to my butt and he started cupping my ass cheeks.

A knock came at my door "Renesmee, can I come in?" Mom asked and my eyes flew open and I tried to break away from Jacob's grasp.

"Jake let go" I whispered.

"No" he smirked and kissed my lips again.

"Renesmee" Mom called again.

"Jake stop" I said against his lips as I tried to pry his hands off but he wasn't having any of it he tightened his grip on me "Jake please" I begged before he started kissing my neck "Oh God" I moaned.

"Renesmee are you even listening to me?"

"Mom just wait a second" I gasped out and I grabbed hold of Jacob's hair and started pulling on it.

"Ow fuck, fuck" he hissed. And he dropped his grip on me and I let go of his hair "What the fuck Ness?"

"Hide" I whispered.

"Where?"

"Closet" I said and he rolled his eyes "Jacob please?"

"Fine" he huffed and walked over to my closet and got in it.

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah Mom come in" I said and the door opened.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry?"

"What were you doing in here?" she asked looking around my room.

"Nothing" I smiled "Was there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she said seriously "Something important"

"Okay" I replied slowly "What is it?"

"It's about Jacob" she said and I heard something make a noise in my closet and I prayed that Mom didn't hear it.

"What about Jacob?"

"I think I know why you two had a falling out"

"We didn't fall out" I said quickly and she raised her eyebrows "Okay we did but we made up. Its nothing to worry about. Honestly"

"Are you two having sex?" she asked.

What is everybody fascination with having sex? It's really starting to annoy me. I took a deep breath and answered "No we're not. I'm not ready for that Mom and Jacob respects that" This was so awkward, especially as Jacob was just a few feet away

"I know he's a man and men have urges. I just want you to be careful. Which is why I want you to go on the pill"

"Mom are we really having this conversation right now?"

"It's just that we never had this convresation before. Your Grandmother never had this conversation with me either. And what happened? I became pregnant with you when I was 17. I don't want that to happen to you"

"Mom it won't. Because I'm eighteen so I'm a little late" I joked but she didn't find it funny at all.

"That's not funny Renesmee. I'm trying to be serious here.

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about it. I'm not going to have sex unless its with the right guy. You know when I'm in love"

"Good. I still want you to go onto the pill though. I know how sometimes guys slip one past the goalie"

"Ew" I muttered and I swore I could hear Jacob laughing from inside the closet.

"I'll make an appointment for you at the Doctors on Monday. I'm guessing that you wouldn't want your Father or Grandfather doing it" she smiled.

"Yeah not the best idea" I agreed.

"Okay. I'll do that. I'll let you finish getting ready" she said and kissed me on the head. She walked to my bedroom door opened then said "Hello again Jacob" then shut the door behind her. She knew he was here the whole time and yet she still had to have the "conversation"? How sneaky of her.

My closet door opened "How'd she know I was here?" he asked.

"I don't know. She's a Mom don't they have like superhero powers or something?" I shrugged.

"Probably. Hey I've gotta go home and get ready. See you later though right?"

"Unless you have somewhere else you need to be"

"Well I'm seeing my other girlfriend at 10 but I'm sure I can fit you in for at least an hour" he smiled.

"Funny"

"I thought so"

"Get outta here" I said poking him in the chest.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee Cullen" he said leaning down to kiss me and I eagerly kissed him back.

"Thanks. No go, you have a present to wrap" I smiled.

"Yes Madame" he bowed before walking out of my bedroom. I'm thinking that maybe my birthday won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

**A/N Party is next. Do you want drama or a calm party? Guess you'll have to find out won't you? No outfits for this chapter but there will be next chapter.**

**-SR-**


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **A lot of you have already seen Eclipse I'm guessing, well I haven't. As I live in the UK we don't get it until the 9th July - however I'm going to an Advanced Screening of it midnight on the 3rd. So I shall be seeing it then. I have been avoiding the internet since the 30th. But I needed to update today, just because I had the chapter done. Please don't leave any Eclipse spoilers in the reviews because thats not fair. I shall be back on the 3rd - then we can gossip about Eclipse.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: "Fighting"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" my family and friends chorused as I stepped into my backyard and into the party gazebo. Luckily we had a back yard so we could fit all of these people here, plus we had room for tables a chairs.

"Thank you" I smiled back shyly "Alice the place looks amazing" I said as I hugged her.

"Well what else did you expect?" she laughed "And you're welcome sweets"

I greeted a few members of the party but couldn't get to everybody as that would take all night. As the night went on I would get round to seeing everybody, the party had just started so we had time. The one person I was looking for though was Jacob.

I said hello to my Grandparents and chatted with them for a few minutes before talking with Alice and Jasper.

"The party has arrived" a booming voice shouted and I turned to see non other then my Mom's stepbrother Emmett and his fiancé Rosalie. Emmett was Phil's son from a previous relationship, Phil was of course my Grandma Renee's new husband "Well, well little lady. Look what we have here. All grown up" he said smirking at me.

"Well one of us had to" I joked and he pulled me in for a hug. I let go and quickly gave Rosalie a hug too.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee" she smiled at me.

"Thanks" I smiled back "I'm so glad you guys came. Where's Grandma?"

"She couldn't make it squirt. Apparently Dad has some baseball thing going on and she couldn't leave him" Emmett answered.

"Oh, that's too bad" I sighed. Grandma Renee seemed to have distanced herself from the family since she got remarried. That was about four years ago, I don't know what the problem was but I knew that Mom and Grandma Renee didn't get along, perhaps that was the reason why.

"She sent this though" he said holding up a purple box "Can't open it until you've opened the rest though. I'll just put it on the table"

"Thanks Em"

I greeted a few more of my guests - keeping one eye on the front door for Jacob of course - and did the perfect hostess routine. I left Lana and Grace to get myself a drink. Lana and I had made up, that's the thing with best friends you don't need to apologise to each other, it just happens.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a set of lips pressed themselves against my neck, it made me giggle.

"Were you looking for me?" he whispered.

"Maybe" I whispered back and turned round to look at those dark brown eyes which got my heart racing,

"You look beautiful and positively fuckable" he smirked.

"Why Jacob Black you sure know how to make a girl blush"

"It's a gift" he shrugged "In all truthfulness though you do look beautiful"

I smiled "Thank you. Now that you're here I can finally relax. I was getting worried that you had stood me up. On my birthday"

"I would never stand you up. My Dad had a funny spell"

"Oh no is he okay? If he was bad you didn't have to come. You could have stayed to look after him, I would have understood"

"Turns out that having a suspected heart attack wouldn't keep him from attending a party. I hope you don't mind"

"He's here?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yeah he came with Charlie. Its not a problem he's here right?"

"No of course not. I'd love to meet him" I smiled.

"Good because he wants to meet you" he sighed, took my hand in his and led me through the throngs of people. I could see Grandpa Charlie already, I would notice that moustache anywhere. Next to him was an older looking man in a wheelchair, he was the spitting image of Jacob just a more matured looking version.

"Hi Grandpa" I said as we approached them.

"Renesmee. Happy Birthday" he smiled and leaned in to give me a hug, I still had one hand in Jacob's. I could feel Jacob's Dad looking at me, but I couldn't tell if he was looking at me in a good way or a bad way. I guess we're about to find out. I broke away from Grandpa and looked over at Billy who had a blank expression on his face.

"Dad this is Nessie. Nessie this is my Dad, Billy Black" Jacob introduced us.

"Jacob told me what a small world this was" Billy spoke in a deep wise voice "Of all the girls my Jacob picked you happened to be the granddaughter of my closet friend"

"Yeah I guess it's a small world" I replied, my voice sounded shaken. Why was I so nervous about meeting him "Jacob told me you have been unwell the past couple of days. Are you feeling better now?" I asked trying to be polite but I was also genuinely interested too.

"There is a lot of life in me. Takes a lot more then a suspected heart attack to keep me down" he laughed "I appreciate your concern"

I smiled and nodded my head once "Thank you for coming to my party. I hope you enjoy yourself. I know that Grandpa always does" I smirked up at Grandpa Charlie.

"I have been a witness to Charlie's hard partying ways" Billy laughed and Jacob laughed as well.

"Hard partier me? I just enjoy the odd beer. Wouldn't exactly put me down as a party animal"

"I don't know Charlie, you seem to rock Elvis Costello pretty well on the stereo" Jacob teased.

"I knew I shouldn't have tried that concoction you boys were drinking" Grandpa sighed.

"Me, Seth, Embry and Paul decided to make our own cocktail to see who could get wasted first. We combined about 6 spirits plus a can of beer into it. Charlie here is never one to turn down a dare" Jacob explained.

"I'm shocked Grandpa. There I was thinking you were the responsible Chief of Police in town" I gasped "What a let down to find out you're just as insane as the rest of these yahoos in town"

He held up his hands "I was doing my police duties"

"How? By showing us how the Chief of Police gets wasted so quickly?" Jacob laughed.

"No I was trying to make you yahoos see that drinking excessive amounts of liquor takes away your-"

"Dignity?" Jacob asked.

"Respectable position in society?" Billy asked.

"No how it takes away your free will"

"Nobody made you get up on that table Charlie. You did that all by yourself" Billy said and elbowed him in the stomach. I realized that Jacob and Billy were so much alike, the way they spoke, the way the acted. It was quite nice to see that Jacob had a good role model in his life.

"My point exactly. Alcohol takes away who you really are" Grandpa shrugged.

"On that note you guys want something to drink?" Jacob offered.

"I'll take a beer" Grandpa answered and we all laughed at him "It's a party right?" he shrugged.

"Sure, sure" Jacob laughed "Ness you want to help me?"

"Okay" I nodded and followed Jacob back to the bar "So do you think your Dad likes me?"

"Who would be able to resist you?" Jacob asked as he grabbed two beers for Grandpa and Billy and I grabbed a beer for Jacob and a soda for myself "He's gonna love you baby, everybody always does. They'd be an idiot not to love you"

"You don't" I pointed out.

"Yeah but I've always been an idiot" he winked and walked back to Grandpa and Billy.

* * *

"Okay its time for presents in exactly 90 seconds" Alice called out and that's when everybody started crowding around the table which was stacked high with presents "Renesmee get you little butt over here"

I walked over to Alice and she practically shoved me down onto a chair "Alice do you really need to be so forceful?" I asked her.

"That's how Jasper likes it? Right man?" Emmett said giving Jasper a high five which Jasper didn't return. Jasper wasn't really a fan of Emmett's, mainly because they had different career choices and also Emmett was just too immature sometimes.

"Alright now we'll do friends presents first" Alice ordered "Families will come after"

"Then Jacob's will come later on" Emmett shouted out again.

"Emmett that is enough" Dad snapped.

"Right okay. This first present is from Mike and Jessica" Alice started and handed me a gift. This was how the rest of the "system" went. She would call out the name, I would open the present then thank the person who got it for me. I ended up getting quite a bit. It contained all the usual clothes, bags and shoes and also the smelly shampoo, soap baskets. The usual stuff you bought people. I also got vouchers for some of my favourite stores.

I didn't get the chance to open Emmett's gift as Dad had it out of my hands mumbling something like "perhaps when she is in private" before handing me another present to open instead.

An hour later I had opened every present sitting on the table. I got a new HD Plasma TV from Alice and Jasper, Grandpa and Grandma had bought me a Blu-Ray DVD player with a few DVD's while Grandpa Charlie bought me a brand new baseball bat with my name engraved on it. Baseball was something that Grandpa Charlie and I had in common so it seemed fit that he would buy me something related to baseball.

I got a plane ticket and a book on Jacksonville from Grandma Renee and Phil. I'm taking it that's a hint to go and see her at some point. When I graduate I make go up and see her for a break after school, I'll have to think about that.

My parents got me a new Apple laptop, a new pink iPod, $50 worth of iTunes vouchers and also a voucher to get my car detailed. Something that I think Jacob would enjoy with me. I'll have to think of a new paintjob.

"Thank you everybody for all of the amazing presents and thank you so much for coming" I said to all of my friends and family "Now I guess its time to get down with our bad selves and dance" I shouted and people whooped and laughed along with me before making their way to the dance floor.

Jacob slipped his hand into mine and started pulling me into the house "Where are we going? The party is outside"

"I know but I want to give you your present and I want to do it inside" he answered. I stopped walking.

"Jacob I'm not having sex with you"

"I know that. Would you just come on" he said dragging me into the house. He stopped when we reached the quietness of the study "Now sit down" he said pushing me towards one of the armchairs. I sat down and waited "Before I give it to you I just want you to know that its not as extravagant as those gifts out there" he said pointing out of the room "But I hope that it means just as much, maybe even a little more"

"Jacob if its from you then I know I'll love it" I assured him.

"Uh huh well here you go" he said handing me a black satin bag. I took it from him and looked up at him "Its inside"

"Oh" I said and opened the little drawstring bag. I reached inside and felt something like a chain and I pulled it out of the bag. It was a charm bracelet "Oh my god its gorgeous" I breathed.

He sat down beside me and took it out of my hands "I wanted this to mean something so I handpicked all of the charms myself. This duck is for the date we had at the funfair, our first day date. The shoe is because even though you hate wearing heels you don't step wearing them and well this one-" he said trailing off and fiddling the small charm in his hand.

"A heart" I whispered.

"Yeah. Look I know we haven't said those words to each and we've talked about it and we don't feel that way yet but I want you to have my heart Nessie. I'm completely fucked up and you deserve better but I want you to have my heart" he laughed.

I sniffled "Thank you" I whispered. He smiled and slipped the bracelet onto my left wrist and held my wrist for a few seconds "I love it"

He smiled and leaned into me to place a kiss on my lips softly then pulled back "I have something else too. It's a gag gift but I just had to get it" he laughed "Wait here. Its in my car" he said, kissing me on the lips and disappearing from the room. I looked down at the new piece of jewellery on my wrist and I smiled to myself. He put thought into my present and we'd only known each other for a month, I guess he was officially my boyfriend now.

Jacob came back into the room with something behind his back and when he reached me he showed me what it was and I laughed.

"I told you it was a gag present" he chuckled and handed me the stuffed toy. It was green and was in the shape of a Loch Ness Monster "I thought it kind of fitted" he shrugged.

"He's perfect" I laughed.

"You're perfect" he stated.

"I'm not. But I appreciate you saying that. Now come here, I need to thank you for my gifts" I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

"Baby you can thank me for as long as you want" he breathed and leaned forward to meet my lips halfway.

* * *

When 1am hit that was when everybody started going home, the older generation left at around midnight. It was just us young kids and my Aunts and Uncles that kept the party going. I had to admit that I was fairly surprised when Grandpa Carlisle got up and danced to "Busta Move" despite his age, he certainly made the night with his dancing.

"I had soooo much f-fun" Lana hiccupped as she was being dragged out of the house by Embry.

"Yeah me too" I said to her as I tried to pry her hands off of the door frame, she clearly didn't want to go home yet.

"Lana why do you always have to get so drunk?" Grace asked in a disapproving tone "How did you even manage to sneak any alcohol in?"

"I didn't sneak it. It was already h-here. I just stole it like a ninja" Lana answered.

"Come on lets get you home" Embry said successfully managing to get her away from the door.

"Are you going to tuck me in Embry?" Lana asked him in what I think was supposed to be a seductive tone but it came out all slurry.

"No I'm taking you home"

"But I don't want to go home. My Mom is home and she doesn't like me"

"I'm sure that's not true" he said to her "Thanks for inviting us Nessie" Embry smiled at me.

"No problem. Thanks for coming. Bye Lana" I waved at her and she waved back "I'll see you later Grace" I said giving her a hug, she was catching a ride with Embry and Lana.

"See ya Renesmee. I had fun"

"Me too. Bye" I waved again and I shut the door with a sigh. I walked back into the garden and could still see a few couples dancing on the dance floor, I just kind of wish they would leave now.

"Aww have I missed the fun?"

I turned round and groaned "Dammit I thought I had escaped you"

"That's not very nice. And I bought you a gift and everything" Nahuel smiled and held up a box. I just stared at it then back to his face "Are you not even going to open it?"

"Fine" I said taking it off of him and lifting up the lid. Inside was a red corset, garter and stockings with matching panties.

"I thought maybe you could model them for me one night"

"You're sick" I said closing the box and throwing it at him.

"Oh come on Ren, you know I always liked you in red" he smirked.

"You're an asshole, get out of my house"

"What's going on?" Jacob asked walking up behind me.

"Nothing that concerns you Jonathan"

"The name is Jacob"

"Whatever. Like it matters. You don't belong here, you may as well leave"

"I don't belong here? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jacob just leave it, he's not worth it" I said putting my hand on his chest.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. How about I put it in words that you might understand" Nahuel said and took a step forward until I was standing in the middle of them "Renesmee is the princess and you're the servant boy. And me? Well I'm the prince, the deserving prince"

"You think you'll get to lay a finger on Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"You mean like this?" he asked and trailed his hand down my arm and around to my butt and squeezed.

"You're fucking dead!" Jacob growled and shoved me out of the way gently as he tackled Nahuel to the ground.

"Jacob stop it!" I shouted as I watched them roll around on the floor, taking punches at each other "Jacob, Nahuel stop!" I shouted again "Emmett!" I shouted. Emmet appeared at me side in 5 seconds flat "Stop them before they kill each other"

Emmett bent down and grabbed a fistful of Nahuel's shirt and yanked him off of Jacob. Jacob stood up and went to take another swipe at Nahuel when Jasper managed to get in front of him and shove him away.

"Get off of me!" Nahuel struggled against Emmett.

"Not until you calm down" he said to him.

"I'm calm" he said "No really I'm calm"

But when Emmett let him go he dived for Jacob again and stupidly I decided to step in front of him to prevent anything else happening when his fist collided with my face and I fell to the ground with a crash. A sharp pain hit my head as I hit the floor and I could feel my eye stinging from Nahuel's punch.

"You fucking prick" I heard Jacob shout "Nessie are you alright? Shit look at your eye" he said and he touched my eye gently with his finger and I winced "Baby can you hear me?"

"Yeah" I breathed and sat up "Shit" I said cradling my head.

"Renesmee stay where you are" I heard Dad say and I looked up to see quite a few people hovering above me and looking down at me with concern etched across their faces. All of them except Mom who was glaring at Jacob. This wasn't Jacob's fault, Nahuel was the one who hit me. I was the one who stepped in the line of fire "Renesmee tell me what hurts"

"My head and my eye" I answered and I touched the back of my head to check for blood, luckily there wasn't any "It hurts"

"You banged it pretty hard" Emmett said.

"Everybody move and give her some space" Dad said and people immediately started backing up, everybody apart from Jacob who stayed by my side "Jacob can you pick her up for me but be careful" Dad said to him.

Jacob nodded and put one arm underneath my knees and the other underneath my neck and gently picked me up. He carried me over to the sofa in the living room and gently put me down on it.

"No Renesmee don't close your eyes"

"But I'm sleepy" I protested.

"You might have a concussion, I need to check you first" Dad said and I groaned. I just wanted to sleep "I know you just want to sleep" he said as if he could read my mind "But you can't sleep, not just yet"

I nodded and kept my eyes open. Jacob disappeared when Dad started checking me over. I just hope he wasn't off trying to finish off Nahuel. I didn't need him to get hurt, that's why I stepped in front of him in the first place.

I didn't have concussion according to Dad so that meant that I could sleep if I wanted to. First I wanted to find Jacob.

Shakily standing up from the sofa I made my way outside to look for Jacob. The remaining few guests had left shortly after the fight and Nahuel was one of them. I was glad, I didn't want to have to look at him. First he brings me a sordid present then he insults my boyfriend then knocks me to the ground. I think I could do without him in my life.

"….let him wail on me?" I heard Jacob ask. Who was he talking to? I went to walk around the side of the house where his voice was coming from when I heard another voice.

"I don't care what you should have done. You let my daughter get hurt" Mom?

"I wasn't the one who knocked her onto the ground. That was all that jackasses fault"

"Maybe if you didn't attack him first then maybe none of this would of happened"

"He insulted me. Of course I was going to fucking start something. Did you even see that present he got for her?" Shit he saw the present? "He is a sick fucker"

"I'm quite aware of how sick that boy is. The fact of the matter is you hurt my daughter Jacob. Whether it be intentionally or by accident, you let her get hurt"

"Are you fucking kissing me with this? That wasn't my fault"

"You listen to me boy-" she said but was cut off when I stepped on a twig and it made a noise "We'll talk about this later" she hissed at him.

"Oh I'm looking forward to that" he said sarcastically and he almost walked into me as he turned the corner "Shit Nessie you scared me" he said when he saw it was me "Are you alright? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. What was that all about?" I asked referring to his conversation with Mom.

"That? You're Mom was just telling me off for getting you hurt. No big deal" he shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You've had a rough night. Come on lets get you to bed" he said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Do you think you could stay until I fall asleep?"

"I think your Dad would kill me but I'll stay for a little bit okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Jacob" I smiled lazily.

"No worries Nessie. Have to look after my girl right?" he smiled and kissed me on the head. My birthday didn't exactly go the way I planned but it sure ended well. Jacob tucked up in bed with me. Could things get any better?

* * *

**A/N Next chapter will jump forward about 5 months. Just to get the story going a bit more. You haven't missed anything important so chillax. I just want things to get a bit more drama filled. Pictures of Nessie's presents from Jacob and their clothes on my Blog.**

**-SR-**


	10. Chapter 10 Losing

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or an of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Got a little drama in this chapter between Bella and Nessie (no she hasn't found out about Bella and Jacob - that will all come out in explosive ways, no pun intended) and also we have a little fun time for Jake courtesy of Nessie. wink, wink

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: "Losing"**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"What do you mean I'm off the team?"

"Its exactly how it sounds Renesmee. I'm sorry, I have put up with this for as much as I can. You've been missing too many practices and when you do turn up its like you're not even here. I have no other choice but to remove you from the team"

"But Coach I need this. I need extra curricular activities to get into College"

"Then perhaps you should have thought about that before you started missing so much practice. I am really sorry Renesmee. I understand that having a boyfriend is high up on your girls lists. I just didn't think you would let your love life run your life"

"It's not like that I swear" I assured her "I'll try better. I will. Just please don't kick me off of the team"

"I'm sorry its already been done. I have to do what's best for the team" she said firmly and left me alone in the changing room.

"Dammit!" I shouted and through my Gym bag at my locker.

"What happened?" Lana asked rushing into the locker room.

"I'm off the team" I replied.

"No" she breathed "I thought she was just going to grind on you a bit. I didn't actually think she'd kick you off the team"

"I can't believe this. For the past 6 months everything has been going to great. I mean Jacob and I have been together for 6 months now and Mom has been drinking less. I know I missed a few practices but not that many right?"

She bit her lip "You've actually only come to 5 practices in the last 6 months"

"Oh my God really?" I asked and she nodded her head "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. R I've been trying to get you to come to practice for months now. I know you have a boyfriend but so do I. But I still manage to make it to practice"

"Shit" I cursed "I can't believe she's fucking doing this to me"

"You spend too much time with Jacob" she laughed.

"What?"

"You're swearing. He's such a bad influence"

"Oh. Sorry" I mumbled "I can't believe this. Baseball was all I had, now I'm going to have to join Prom committee or something" I sighed "Great. Spending hours with Catherine, how fun is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Least prom only meet up once every week"

"True. But it's a Friday and Jacob is off on Friday nights" I moaned and Lana raised her eyebrows "Sorry. I'll talk to Catherine after school"

"Just be nice and I'm sure she'll let you join. If not then appeal to her cronies, they all idolise you" Lana smiled.

"Gee thanks"

* * *

"I cannot believe her. I've put so much of my time into that damn team and now she just throws me off of the time like I'm some piece of garbage. She's just jealous that I actually have a boyfriend. Its not my fault she's a loner" I moaned to Jacob after school.

"Mmhm" he mumbled.

"How dare she just drop me like that. I cannot believe her, she makes me so mad"

"Nessie can we not talk about this now?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters because my dick is straining to get out of my pants and also because we're kind of in the middle of a makeout session which you are ruining by talking about some woman who doesn't matter anymore"

"I'm sorry" I sighed then placed my hand on his face "I'll make it up to you" I smiled and pressed my lips against his. Our makeout session started up again and this time I tried not to ruin by moaning about Coach. Jacob was right, I wasn't on the team anymore so she didn't matter. However when Jacob resumed his kisses on my neck it gave my lips nothing else to do "I think she really needs some action. Then perhaps she'll stop getting on my case about it all"

"For fucks sake" Jacob moaned and rolled off of me "You just can't stop can you?"

"Well I am sorry" I snapped and climbed off of the bed "I've just had something really horrible happen to me which could jeopardize my future. I'm sorry that that disrupts your perfect little life"

"Ness I'm sorry" Jacob said as I pulled my shoes on, I chose to ignore him "I am concerned baby, I really am. Baby come back here please?"

"No"

"Baby come on"

"Baby, baby, baby, baby" I mocked him.

"Fine. Go. Just call me when you've decided to grow up a little okay?" he sighed.

"I am grown up. I'm not a child" I said turning to face him. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and a very obvious bulge in his pants "Are you going to do something about that?"

He placed his hand over his material clad hard on "As soon as your gone then I'll sort it out"

"Do you want me to help?" I asked and he opened his eyes "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off"

"You didn't piss me off. You just annoyed me. There's a difference" he smirked.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

I walked over to the bed "That looks painful" I said as I climbed onto the bed.

"Very painful" he nodded as I crawled over to him.

"Maybe I should help relieve some tension" I whispered as I placed my hand on his bulging cock.

He placed his hand over mine "Maybe you should" he whispered back and started rubbing my hand around his cock. He let go of my hand as I took over and he placed both of his hands underneath his head as I continued to rub him through his pants "Oh god that feels good" he groaned and I picked up the pace.

Over the past 6 months our relationship had turned a little more psychical. We hadn't had sex yet but we do have hot makeout sessions and of course we do the odd foreplay every now and then. According to Jacob I was a natural, something that made me very happy knowing that I could get my boyfriend off and he liked it. Of course I never went unsatisfied either. Jacob's hands definitely knew what they were doing and normally within seconds of him doing his magic I came, heavily.

"Fuck Ness, faster" Jacob panted and I picked up the pace, he started twitching as I could feel him through his pants. I had seen his cock many times but today was just about getting him off quickly, hence the clothed cock. Jacob was very well endowed, but I guess I kind of knew that by how tall he was. I bent over to start kissing his neck as I continued to get him off, his hand found the small of my back as he held me against him "Shit Ness I'm gonna cum" he moaned and I started rubbing him even quicker then before which sped up his oncoming orgasm "Fuck" he shouted out as he exploded in his pants. I kept my hand on him for a few seconds as he came down from his high. He opened his eyes and looked at me and I gave him a huge smile.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" he whispered and crushed his lips to mine "You're so good at that"

"My other boyfriends think so too"

"Ha-ha" he replied and kissed me on the head "I'm gonna get myself cleaned up and I'll take you home okay?"

"Kay" I nodded.

On the drive home I told Jacob about joining the prom committee as my extra curricular activities for my College application.

"I still might have to do a few more seeing as I go dropped from the team but I'm sure I'll find something"

"Prom Committee? Isn't that Nahuel's girlfriend's deal?" he asked.

"Yes unfortunately but luckily her friends seem to like me better so they voted against her to let me join. I'll go to my first meeting on Friday. They're held on Friday nights"

"But Friday nights are my nights off"

"I know. That sucks. I have to go to them though. I can't afford to knock another thing off of my College application"

"Couldn't you get them to change the day? To a Thursday or something?"

"I could ask I guess. But for now I'm going to have to deal" I shrugged.

"Fair enough" he sighed as he pulled up at the house "I finish at 9 tonight. So I'll ring you when I get in"

"Alright" I said and leaned over to kiss him "I'm still seeing you Saturday night right?"

"Definitely. Got the apartment to ourselves" he winked.

"Mmm really? Then I might bring my pyjamas"

"I'd rather you not bring your pyjamas if you not what I'm saying?"

"We shall have to see. I'll talk to you later" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Bye baby"

* * *

"Kicked off of the baseball team? Kicked off of the baseball team? Renesmee when did you become so irresponsible?" Dad lectured "I thought you were one of the good ones. You attended class, you did your homework, you were in at a reasonable time but now you're being kicked off of your baseball team? Where did I go wrong?"

"Dad this isn't about you okay? I was the one kicked off of the team not you"

"Renesmee I suggest you don't say a word. You're already in enough trouble. If I had known about this I would have never of let you go to Jacob's after school" Mom sighed.

"Jacob? This is his fault isn't it? I always knew that boy was a good for nothing"

"It wasn't his fault. There is nobody to blame but myself" And Coach but my parents wouldn't accept that "I was the one who messed this up not Jacob"

"Well you're not going to be seeing Jacob again. You're grounded"

"What? No Dad you can't do that"

"Watch me"

"I'm 18, I'm an adult you can't ground me"

"You're living in my house Renesmee so I can do what I wish. If you're an adult then why don't you try acting like one? Two weeks Renesmee. That means no phone, no internet no seeing your friends after school. And most definitely no more seeing Jacob"

"What exactly is that going to accomplish Dad?"

"Do you want to make it more then 2 weeks? I can stretch to a month" he threatened so I just huffed and leant back against the sofa "Now go and do your homework. I won't tell you twice"

I stormed upstairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. Assholes. Who do they think they are treating me like this? So I got kicked off of the baseball team. I have to now join the Prom Committee isn't that punishment enough? Now I can't even see Jacob? How evil.

Mom bought me up some dinner an hour later but I didn't bother eating it "You're going on a hunger strike now?" Mom asked.

"No"

"Then eat your dinner"

"No"

"Renesmee eat you dinner please"

"No"

"Please don't make me the bad parent in all of this. You made the decision to skip practice, you cannot expect everybody to run rings around you. You have to take responsibility for your actions Renesmee"

I rolled my eyes "Right like you take responsibility with your drinking right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not taking responsibility for that are you? I'm the one who has to make sure you get to bed when Dad doesn't come home"

"That is enough. I will not let you talk to me this way"

"You may have everybody fooled that you have given up completely but I still find the empty liquor bottles in the trash. You might not be drinking as much but you sure as hell aren't tee total" I snapped and Mom reached out and slapped me round the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again. Daughter or not I will put you in your place"

I touched the place on my cheek where her hand had made contact and I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes.

"You're too much like your Grandmother. Look where she is now" she whispered before leaving my room. What did that mean? Was Mom the reason Grandma didn't live here anymore. Was it Mom keeping Grandma away?

How did everything start off so great and manage to self destruct within in the same day?

I woke up in the middle of the night with a dry throat. I made my way downstairs to get myself a glass of water. I almost gauged my eyes out at the scene playing out in the kitchen.

"You like that huh? You like when I fuck you like a whore don't you?" Dad grunted out as he slammed his hips against Mom.

"Yes, yes" Mom panted.

"What the hell?" I shouted and Dad stopped his movements "This is the kitchen for crying out loud. I eat in here" I shuddered then ran out of the room and up the stairs to my room and locked the door behind me. There was no way in hell I wanted them to come after me to talk to me. No way.

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" a voice came from my bed and I whirled round with my hand flying up to my chest.

"Jacob" I breathed "You scared me"

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Dad confiscated my phone" I said in a hushed tone "No internet, no phone, no friends all because I got kicked off of the team" I explained.

"Oh" he nodded "You're not allowed to see me are you?" he asked and I shook my head "I guess Saturday night is off then"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

I walked across my room to my bed and sat down in front of him "I just walked in on my parents in the kitchen"

"Were they having sex?"

"No they were actually fucking"

"Oh gross. Parents should refrain from doing anything sexual. Its just disgusting"

"Tell me about it. If I'm not listening to them in the next room I'm walking in on them doing it. I mean I'm going to end up in an insane asylum from trauma or something"

"I'd come visit you. I'd love to see you in restraints" he winked and reached out for me, I went eagerly and sat in his lap facing him "How long are you imprisoned for anyway?"

"Two weeks"

He whistled "That's a long time in teenage years. I remember when I used to get grounded it felt like the world was having so much more fun without me"

"That's because they probably were" I laughed and he squeezed my side "I don't know how I'm going to stay away from you for two whole weeks. Its going to be torture"

"You're allowed to leave the school on your lunch breaks right?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I'll just rearrange my lunch for when you have yours. We can eat at my place"

"Is that just some plot to get me into your bed Mr Black?"

"Is it working?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah its definitely working" I smiled back and pressed my lips to his and he fell back onto my pillows with me on top of him "You really should go" I whispered "If my Dad finds you here then he'll have your balls. And I'm very fond of your balls" I smiled and cupped him through his pants.

He groaned "I don't think we're in the situation to finish so I'd rather you not tease me" he said pulling my hand away from him "Come by the garage tomorrow and we can finish back at my place"

"Okay" I whispered and kissed his lips again "I'll see you later then"

"Hell yeah you will" he said rolling us over so I was on my back and he climbed off of me and walked over to the window "If only you wore a school uniform" he sighed.

"I can get one. But I think it would look obvious what we were up to"

"Good point. And I don't want the guys checking out your ass"

"Then gauge their eyes out" I laughed then blew him a kiss "See you tomorrow. On our secret date"

"Fuck that sounds good" he said biting his lip and he readjusted himself before climbing out of the window. I guess I wouldn't be losing much during my two week jail sentence, meeting up with Jacob in secret seemed a lot better. Maybe I should get myself grounded more often.

* * *

**A/N No outfits for this chapter either. Check out my profile because I just started on of those Formspring things and I would love for you guys to ask me some questions. You don't have to register, just ask me any question you'd like. I'll try and be truthful. It can be questions about the story if you like, just ask anything.**

**-SR-**

**p.s Off to see Eclipse tonight. I'm super excited.**


	11. Chapter 11 Plotting

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the other characters and the plot.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Nothing else to say other than: Eclipse was the best forkin' movie in the world. Do you concur?

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: "Plotting"_**

**Jacob's POV**

This was why I loved living in my own place. Nobody would or could wake me up. There was Embry but I always surfaced before him. But right now I was in my old room back home and was being woken up by the vacuum cleaner.

I'd spent the night before with my family, catching up and having our weekly dinner. Courtesy of my sister Rachel who cooked for us all. Instead of going home I decided to crash in my own room, mainly because I'd been drinking. Turns out that was a big mistake.

I groaned and rolled out of bed and emerged from my bedroom. I found the source of the noise and made sure to glare at my sister as I walked past her towards the kitchen. Rachel didn't even live here but she felt like she had to look after Dad.

Dad was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. Oatmeal. So I guess Rachel was responsible for breakfast too.

"Morning son" he greeted me.

"Yeah, yeah" I yawned back.

"Is it a little early for you?" he chuckled. I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and went to take a sip when the carton was yanked out of my hand.

"Rach what the fuck?"

"You know better then to drink out of the carton. Use a glass. Then wash that mouth out Mister" she scolded "You're worse then Paul" she sighed and I rolled my eyes "Now you're just acting like Henry and he's 7"

"Maybe you just bring out the bad in us" I shot back at her.

"Yeah? In that case" she said and smacked me round the head "You're not too young to be slapped"

"Don't you mean not too old?"

"Nope, I would never hit my children. You on the other hand" she smiled and hit me again. What the fuck? Seriously? "Now get a glass"

"Yes Mom" I mumbled.

When I got to work my bad mood had already gone. Most people hated their jobs but I loved mine. Fixing cars was a hobby and I also get paid for it, what's not to love?

"Morning Jacob"

"Sam" I nodded "We got a busy day?"

"No not really. You have one service check and a broken radiator but that's about it"

"Thanks man" I said making my way back to the lockers to change into my work stuff. It had been one week since Nessie had been grounded and this whole sneaking out to see each other business was actually pretty hard. Her Dad sure kept a tight leash on her. When she tried to see me at lunch time she was called into do some kind of Prom thing, so we hadn't managed to see each other yet. I was dying to see her, I hadn't kissed her or touched her in a whole week. Today was hopefully the day that I would get to see her.

The morning went by as it usually did. Embry strolled in late as usual and I had already completed my first service check by the time he got in. I was in the middle of checking the radiator of the second car when I heard Sam announce that I had a visitor. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 12:30 - that must be Nessie.

I left the car and walked through to the front of the shop and there she was, my Goddess "Hey beautiful" I smiled and she ran over to me and jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and pressed her lips to mine.

"I missed you so, so much" she whispered against my lips.

"I missed you too baby" I replied "Erm Sam I'll just be out back" I called out as I started backing both Nessie and I up to the back room, where conveniently there was a couch. I managed to get us into the room and I kicked the door shut and bent down to lock it, there was no way anybody was disturbing my time with Nessie. I put her onto the ground and kissed her on the lips "You managed to get away then" I chuckled and pulled away from her lips.

"Yeah" she breathed "I practically ran here. I have to be back in 20 minutes" she said as she hands moved down to my jeans and started unbuttoning them. She got them undone and shoved her hand down the front of my underpants and grabbed my dick in her hand and started stroking it up and down.

"Fuck Ness" I gasped out and she giggled as she continued to assault my cock with her small hand. Her movements sped up as my groans got louder but she suddenly stopped her movements and removed her hand from my cock "Why'd you stop?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrows and knelt down onto her knees and dragged my underpants down, releasing my cock. She leaned forward and took me in her mouth, shit that felt good. She very rarely sucked my dick but when she did I swear it was the best blow job I have ever had. Her head bobbed to and fro and I lowered one hand to her head to secure her against me. Her teeth scrapped my dick as she pulled away only to go back down. Her hand found its way to my balls and she started playing with them, I could feel my dick twitching in her mouth. My dick almost left her mouth entirely but she circled the tip of my cock with her tongue and that sent me over the edge and she managed to close her mouth over my entire dick again so I came in her mouth.

"Fuck" I grunted out as my orgasm rode itself out. She licked me until I was clean then released my dick with a pop and wiped her mouth "That was so fucking hot"

"You're welcome" she smiled and I bought her to her feet and crushed my lips against hers. I could taste myself on her and normally that would freak me the fuck out but my girlfriend just gave me a fucking blow job and that shit turned me on to the max.

"How about I return the favour?" I asked as I pulled my underpants and jeans back up and buttoned them.

"Not here" she whispered. Shit I forgot she wasn't into the whole public thing, she liked to do that sort of stuff at my apartment, would we have enough time? "I don't have enough time to go back to yours but I could sneak out tonight. My parents are having dinner with my Grandparents tonight so they'll be out"

"I could come over to yours" I suggested but she shook her head.

"No I want to come to yours"

"Why?"

"Because I like being at yours. Besides I've been stuck at mine for an entire week so I really need to get out"

"Okay. What time are your folks leaving?"

"Around 9 I think. I'll be in "bed" by then so they'll think I'm asleep. I'll be round yours by about 9:30. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me" I smiled and kissed her lips, god they were so soft.

"I should go"

"No, you're not going"

"I have to. I'll be seeing you tonight. I might even bring my Batman underwear"

"Ooo you better" I said smacking her butt with my hand.

* * *

The day dragged on, it always did when I had nothing to do. I didn't want to leave early because I'd lose out on money and also because there was nothing else for me to do so I may as well do nothing and get paid for it.

"Jacob can I have a quick word?" Sam asked.

"Sure, sure" I nodded and joined him in the office.

"I'm sorry to do this but I was wondering if perhaps you could look after Wyatt tonight? I completely forgot that it was mine and Emily's wedding anniversary and we can't get a babysitter"

"Tonight?" I asked rubbing my chin with my hand "I kind of had plans"

"I know and I'm sorry. There is just nobody else and you know how much Wyatt loves his Godfather Jake"

I wanted to say no but looking at the desperation in Sam's face I couldn't help but say yes. I guess hanging with my little man for a few hours would be good.

"Yeah okay sure. He can come over mine"

"Thank you Jacob, thank you so much" Sam smiled "We'll bring him over about 8ish is that okay?"

"Fine by me. What time does he go to bed?"

"He doesn't really have a bedtime" Sam admitted "I know that's bad but he tends to just fall asleep when he's tired. He can get quite loud if you force him to bed when he's not tired"

"You scared of your own son?" I laughed.

"Um yeah. That kid sure can bite"

"Okay so I guess I'll do everything I can to tire him out right?"

"Pretty much. Good luck with that"

"Thanks Sam"

Sam let me knock off work, with pay, a little earlier as I was babysitting Wyatt tonight. I hope that Nessie won't mind I feel bad that we had a night planned but I wasn't going to cancel. I needed to spend some time with her.

"Are you going out tonight?" I asked Embry when he got in from work.

"Wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"I'm babysitting Wyatt tonight and Nessie is coming over later"

"And? Not like you guys are going to be up to much with Wyatt in the next room"

"Can you just go out with the guys or something? Or go to Lana's?"

"Dude I wanted a night in" he moaned.

"I'll owe you one"

"Yeah, yeah" he sighed "Fine I'll call Lana and see what she's up to"

"Thanks man"

"Whatever" he grumbled and made his way into his bedroom and slammed his door. I know I probably sounded like a dick for forcing him out of the house but like I said I wanted some time with Nessie, hopefully Wyatt will fall asleep early or something.

Sam and Emily dropped Wyatt off at 8:15 and he was wide awake "Thanks again for doing this Jacob" Emily smiled.

"No problem" I said taking Wyatt into my arms "You two just have a nice time okay? What time will you be back?"

"10:30. I hope that's alright"

"Tell you what, why don't you let Wyatt stay the night? He has a few things here from last time. Enjoy your anniversary"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked and I nodded my head "Okay, well thanks man. I owe you"

"They bang bang" Wyatt laughed.

"Bang bang?" I asked.

"The noise that comes from Mommy and Daddy's room" Wyatt explained and I looked at an embarrassed Emily and Sam "They bang bang"

"Right okay. Goodnight Wyatt. Mommy loves you" Emily said kissing him on the cheek and she mouthed "Thank you" to me again.

"Goodnight kiddo" Sam said ruffling Wyatt's head "I'll see you tomorrow Jacob"

"Sure, sure. Have fun you guys" I waved. I walked back into the house "So little man, what do you want to do?"

"Bricks" he answered.

"I think your bricks are in my room. Lets go and have a look"

* * *

I'd completely lost track of time so I was taken by surprise when I heard the doorbell "I'll be right back" I told Wyatt - who of course was still awake - and he continued to play with his building bricks. I ran to the door and yanked it open.

"Hey" she smiled walking inside and automatically placing her lips on mine. I shut the door with my foot as my hands were otherwise occupied and continued to kiss her "I've been thinking about you all day" she purred and trailed her hands down my back and squeezed my butt.

"Uncle Jake?" Wyatt called and Nessie pulled away from me.

"Who is that?" Nessie asked.

"Sam and Emily's son Wyatt. My godson" I answered "I'm so sorry but they needed a babysitter and well he is my godson"

"Oh" was all she said.

"Hey come meet him" I said taking her hand in mine as we walked towards my bedroom, I walked inside and saw Wyatt standing up "What's up buddy?"

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

"I had to answer the door" I replied and let go of Nessie's hand and picked Wyatt up off of the floor and threw him over my shoulder "I want you to meet someone special to me Wyatt, someone real special" I smiled.

"Who?" he giggled.

"Nessie" I answered and Wyatt looked up at Nessie.

"Hi Wyatt" Nessie smiled.

"You have big boobies" Wyatt said.

"Yeah I guess I do" Nessie laughed "And you have big brown eyes"

"They are Daddy's" he smiled "Daddy and me have the same"

"I can see that" she smiled "How old are you?"

"3. I'm a big boy"

"A big boy" Nessie nodded "Or a little man?"

"Uncle Jake calls me a little man. I am a little man"

"You sure are squirt. You're my little dude" I laughed.

"Uncle Jake can we watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"Transformers" he answered.

"Maybe Nessie doesn't like Transformers"

Wyatt gasped "You don't like Transformers?" he asked Nessie.

"Of course I like Transformers. Its one of my favourites"

"Who do you like best?"

"Probably Bumblebee" she answered him.

"I like Optimus Prime"

"He is cool" Nessie agreed "I don't mind watching it if you want to watch it" Man she was good with kids, I think Wyatt is falling for her already.

"Yeah lets watch it" Wyatt nodded "Uncle Jake we watch Transformers"

"Okay. To the living room we go" I said and ran through to the living room with Wyatt sitting on my back and he was laughing.

We ended up watching Transformers and Transformers 2 but luckily halfway through the second movie Wyatt gave up and fell asleep.

"I should get him into bed" I whispered to Nessie.

"Can I do it?" she asked.

"Sure" I laughed and handed him over, he was half laying on her anyway. She picked him up and he stirred a little but didn't wake up. She carried him into my room and I followed after her but waited by the door. I watched as she pulled back the covers and gently placed Wyatt in the middle and unwrapped his arms from around her neck and then tucked him in. She even gave him a kiss on the head. She walked over to me and closed the door behind her "I didn't know you were so maternal" I laughed as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and walked back to the sofa.

"I have to get use to doing things like that" she sighed.

"How come?"

"My Mom's pregnant"

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant" she repeated.

"Wow" I breathed "Are you not happy about it?"

"Doesn't matter whether I'm happy with it or not. There is nothing I can do about it" she shrugged "Its just going to be weird you know? I was the only child for 18 years and now I'll have a brother or a sister"

"Not to sound mean or anything but that grosses me out. I know you told me your folk still banged but knowing she's pregnant that's just weird"

"Tell me about it" she laughed then stopped "You wanna know the worst part though?"

"What's that?"

"I was looking through some old paperwork of my Grandpa's for my studies. You know to get some background on the whole medical profession and just getting tips and stuff" she said and I nodded my head in understanding "And you know what I found?"

"No. What?"

"My Dad had a vasectomy 10 years ago" she answered and looked up at me "He can't have any more children"

"Fuck" I breathed.

* * *

**A/N Before your brains start to runaway with you, the baby is NOT Jacob's so don't fret about that okay? I do know who the father is. Bella didn't know that Edward had a vasectomy so she thinks she'll be getting away with it. So the question is: Who's the Daddy? Lol**

**In case you didn't catch it, I really don't like Bella. So I'm making her a biatch in this story, but its AU right so I can do what I want. Mwahahaha…and erm Nessie will find out about Jake and Bella soon.**

**-SR-**


	12. Chapter 12 Confessing

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thanks so much to the reviews for the last chapter. I had about 16 from that chapter, I was amazed so thank you so much. In case some of you don't know (as some of your asked) AU means Alternate Universe. Again thank you so much.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve: "Confessing"_**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee could you pick up some potato chips while you're at the store. I have a huge craving for them" Mom laughed and I rolled my eyes. Its been 2 weeks since I was told about her pregnancy and 2 weeks since I confided to Jacob about the baby not being my Dad's. Dad hadn't said anything, what was he waiting for? Its obvious she has been cheating on him so why hasn't he said anything? "Renesmee?"

"Sorry, what flavour do you want?" I asked her.

"Surprise me" she smiled and rubbed her stomach gently with her hand. This was my first week of freedom so obviously Mom was using that to her advantage so I would go out and run her errands.

I smiled back at her briefly before grabbing my car keys and leaving the house. The benefit of having freedom was of course I could see Jacob, in fact I was meeting him at the store as he needed to do his shopping as well.

Jacob was already waiting at the front of the store "What's with the face?" he asked as I walked up to him.

"My mother" I sighed.

"What has she done now?"

"You mean apart from cheating on my father and getting pregnant?" I asked "She's just being annoying. Demanding this and demanding that. Its like she has never been pregnant before, its really irritating"

"Has your Dad said anything yet?" he asked as we walked inside the store.

"No. I don't know why he hasn't. He's acting like its his baby and that she hasn't done anything wrong. I don't get it"

Jacob grabbed a shopping cart "Maybe he's trying to not cause trouble. I don't know, I don't really want to think what's going on inside your Dad's head"

"Or maybe he's waiting for the right moment you know? This whole thing is killing me. I want to shout and scream and my Mom but then it would make things awkward you know? Tell me what to do"

"I can't tell you what to do baby because I don't know what to do. Maybe you just need to wait it out and see what happens. I know that's hard to do but baby this isn't your fight"

"I know its just hard" I sighed.

"I understand" he nodded.

"At least you do" I smiled.

Nothing else was said and we walked round the supermarket doing our grocery shopping. It felt nice doing something normal with Jacob, even if it was grocery shopping. It took us an hour to get all of our groceries and pay for them. He loaded his groceries into his car and then helped me with mine.

"Thank you"

"What for?" he asked.

"For helping me with the shopping and for listening to me" I answered.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist "Hey that's what I'm here for okay? I told you I'd look after you"

"That's why I love you. You're just so sweet and amazing" I laughed as I buried my face in his chest but I felt Jake stiffen and that's when I realised what I had said. I looked up at him "I didn't mean for that to come out"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You heard what I said"

He dropped his hands from around my waist and stepped away from me "We should get going. I have to get everything back you in case things melt" he laughed nervously.

"Jacob"

"No, no its fine. I'll speak to you later. Drive safe" he said kissing me on the head and climbing into his car and drove off. I stared after his car until it was out of sight. I stared in that direction for a few more seconds before climbing into my own car and driving home.

I got home and climbed out of the car. I started unloading the car and carried some of them inside the house where I found Mom in the kitchen with Dad and he was rubbing his hand over her stomach and kissing her neck.

"I thought you were supposed to be working late" I said to Dad as I dumped the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I decided to take a few days off. Following the good news" he answered and kissed Mom on the cheek. I have had enough of this, I need to say something. I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Dad could you help me with the rest of the groceries please?"

"Oh course" he said letting go of Mom and following me outside to the car. He grabbed some of the bags from the trunk of the car but I just stood there "What's the matter?"

"I know Dad"

"Know what?"

"I know about the vasectomy" I whispered and one of the bags fell to the ground with a smash, there goes the pickles "What I don't understand is why you're just going along with it as if she didn't cheat on you"

"Renesmee how do you know about that?"

"I found the paperwork in Grandpa's files. I was just looking through them for some information about my future"

He put the rest of the groceries back onto the floor and sat on the edge of the car at the trunk end. He patted the spot next to him so I sat down next to him.

"I wish you didn't have to find out about this"

"Why keep it from me?"

"You don't need to know these sort of things. You have enough with your studies, this is something you didn't need to deal with"

"But Daddy how can you be so calm about all of this?" I asked and I could feel the tears filling my eyes "Mom cheated on you. Don't you feel angry or upset about it?"

"Of course I feel angry and upset about it. But I love your mother, so very much. I don't expect you to understand as you don't know what it feels like to love somebody that much" I didn't really want to talk about that right now, especially after the way Jacob freaked out about what I said "Renesmee please don't hate your mother"

"I don't hate her. I just don't understand how she could do this to you. She pledged her loyalty to you in front of the family and your friends and God. How could she just do that to you? Adultery is a sin"

"Sweetheart" he breathed and took my hand in his "I've known your mother has been spreading her love" he laughed "Or however you kids describe it. Do you know why I stay with her though?"

"Why?"

"Because I love her"

"But Dad that doesn't make any sense"

"She loves me and I love her. I promised to stay with her through sickness and health and for better or for worse. We're having another baby Renesmee, I see that unborn child as mine. Your mother thinks the child is mine so we're raising the baby as ours. Please, please don't say anything"

I stared at him and saw the pleading in his eyes. I didn't want to keep my mouth shut, I didn't want to pretend that everything was okay and that there was no secret. I didn't want to have to lie for the rest of my life, I knew I would love the child regardless but I didn't want to have to keep this secret. However looking at my Dad crumbling in front of me, practically begging me to keep my mouth shut. So I went against everything inside me.

"Okay. I won't say anything"

"Thank you" he smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and closed my eyes.

"What's taking so long?" I heard Mom ask and I pulled away from Dad and looked up at her standing on the porch "Is everything alright?"

"Fine darling, just fine. Renesmee and I were just discussing the baby and how excited we are"

"Aww. It is a beautiful thing" she smiled and rubbed her stomach "I hope the baby would be like you. Well apart from the rebellious side of you" she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes "I know you'll lead the baby through the right way of life"

"Really? The right way of life? You mean honesty?"

"Renesmee" Dad sighed.

"Honesty is something I hold close to my heart" Mom nodded. Was she kidding me? She cheated on my Dad and is having some other guys baby, does she really have the right to tell me that? "Bring the rest of the those groceries in and I'll make something nice for dinner"

"Actually Mom I was wondering if I could go to Jacob's tonight?"

"But Renesmee I was hoping to have a nice family meal"

"We could have it tomorrow night. Please?"

"Okay fine. Be back before 11 please"

"Thanks Mom"

* * *

I knocked on Jacob's front door and waited for someone to answer, whether it be Jacob or Embry.

The door opened and to my luck it was Jacob "Nessie?"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course" he said and I walked inside "Is there something wrong?"

"No well maybe" I said as I dawdled in the hallway before Jacob gestured for me to walk into the living room, Embry was no where to be seen "Is Embry home?"

"Erm no he's working late" he shrugged "Do you want something to eat? I was just making some noodles"

"Yeah thanks" I smiled and sat down on the sofa as he walked through to the kitchen. I didn't know how to start this. I know what I said freaked him out but I didn't mean for it to come out. For the past month my feelings have escalated for him and I have actually fallen for him, that's normal though right? Was he just freaking out because he was a guy?

Jacob returned from the kitchen with two bowls and two forks, he handed me one of each and sat down next to me. We ate in silence, well I played with my noodles rather then ate them.

"Nessie I'm sorry about earlier" Jacob started "I didn't mean to freak out in the parking lot"

"It's fine. I would have freaked out if I was you too. I just want to know something. Did you freak out because you don't feel that way about me or did you freak because you're scared to feel that way about me?"

"I'm not scared Ness" he said and put his bowl onto the coffee table in from of him "I just, I'm not really good at this whole thing y'know?"

"What whole thing?"

"Love" he sighed, he then turned to face me so I put my bowl down next to his to put my attention solely on him "I've been in love only once in my entire life. it's a fucking scary thing I'll tell you that" I nodded because I sure as hell understood, I was scared of my intense feelings for Jacob "Her name was Leah, she was Seth's sister. She was everything to me, I did everything for her. We'd lost the big V together" he laughed "I thought she loved me as much as I loved her. I would have done anything for her, anything. I couldn't even imagine hurting her and she told me the same thing"

"But?"

"But she lied"

"What happened?"

"She cheated on me. With one of my best friends"

"Embry?"

"No not Embry. His name was Jared, we grew up together. I've known him longer then Quil and Embry. He was married to his high school sweetheart Kim. They got married a few years after school. They were 20. I came home one night to find them screwing in our bed"

"Oh my god" I breathed, it was like something that happened in a movie. I never even thought that it happened in real life, well until my mother anyway "What did you do?"

"I just froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. I mean Leah was the love of my life and Jared was my best friend. I thought he loved Kim, I just couldn't fucking believe my eyes"

"Then what happened?"

"I took her back"

"You what?"

"I know that sounds incredibly stupid but I loved her. I was willing to look past it all because I loved her so fucking much" He sounded a lot like my Dad, they both stayed with their cheating partners because of love "Truth is I never really forgot it, things changed after that. Then a few months later she left. I never saw her again"

"She just left you?" I asked and he nodded "How could she do that?"

"She's a bitch Nessie. That's why she did it. After that I just didn't give a fuck anymore. I swore I would never fall in love again, I wouldn't put myself through that pain again. I started-" he stopped.

"You started what?"

He looked at me as if he was about to admit a deep dark secret "I started sleeping around" he whispered.

"Oh"

"I know that that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. but I promise you I am 100% clean. I don't have any diseases or whatever, I was always careful and I never got a girl pregnant" he assured me, unable to speak I just nodded my head "I was a mess, I drank too much, I stayed out late every night and I fucked everything in sight" he said and I winced at that thought "But that all changed, the guys pulled me out of it and made me see that there was more to life then all of that shit. So I gave it all up"

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About two years ago" he answered "But I saw Leah about 7 months ago for the first time"

"When we first got together?"

"Yeah but nothing happened. I wouldn't fuck this up with you. But something almost happened but I stopped it before anything happened"

I couldn't be mad at him, we had only just met so I couldn't get angry at him for something that didn't even happen.

"Did you kiss?"

"Yeah"

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Okay"

"You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah I meant it" I admitted, I may as well bare my soul too. It took him a lot to confess that all to me "You don't have to tell me you love me back. I don't expect you to after everything you went through but I just want you to know that I've never loved anybody the way I love you"

"What about Nahuel?"

"I think maybe I loved him but I didn't really know how it felt to love someone so much, until I met you"

I expected him to tell me to go away and to never see him again. I didn't know if he had the strength to fall in love again. I'd find it hard too. I know what it was like to have someone cheat on you, Nahuel did with me but Jacob actually walked in on his girlfriend screwing his best friend. I could see how that would mess you up.

"Jacob I'm not asking you to love me back. I just want you to know that I would never, ever break your heart. I couldn't do that to you" I whispered as I moved closer to him and placed my hand on his chest over his heart. I could feel his heart beating fast "I don't know how she could break your heart"

He placed his hand over mine and I looked up into his eyes "You are 1000 times better then she will ever be. Don't you ever compare yourself to her. I lov-"

"Hey, hey boys and girls you ready to stuff some pizza and watch some soccer?" Embry shouted as he walked into the living room, interrupting what Jacob was about to say. Jacob dropped his hand and grabbed the dirty bowls, mumbled something to himself and left the living room "Something I said?" Embry asked.

I shook my head and got up from the sofa "No, you didn't say anything" I smiled politely and walked through to the kitchen to find Jacob. He was facing the window and had his hands resting on the kitchen counter. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his back "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby" he whispered back and rubbed my arms with his hands "I guess Embry is not working late after all" he chuckled.

"Jacob what were you going to say before Embry interrupted?" I knew what he was about to say but I needed to hear him say it.

"I think we both know what I was about to say" he said turning around to face me. His hands found my face and he smiled "I'm fucking in love with you" I laughed "What's so funny?"

"Only you could declare your love for someone but still make it sound inappropriate"

"Yeah but you love it"

"I do" I nodded. He bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" he breathed against my lips.

"I can't. My mom wants me back by 11"

"Okay" he nodded and kissed me quickly again.

"I want to though" I said quickly.

"Are we talking about you staying the night or something else?"

"I thought they were both related?"

"Nessie you know I don't want a quick fuck. If we're gonna do this I want to be able to wake up with you in the morning. I want to do it right"

"I know. I want that too"

"Rain check?"

"Yeah. Rain check"

* * *

**A/N You got a little insight into Jacob's "other" mood. I wanted him to confess the whole Leah thing to Nessie before he admitted his feelings for her. He thought that he couldn't love again but Nessie has shown him that not all girls are like Leah and Nessie has reawakened some feelings in Jacob and perhaps awakened a few "other" things. Wink, wink nudge, nudge.**

**So how would y'all like a lemon next chapter huh? Not foreplay but how about a full on lemon? You want it?**

**-SR-**

**Don't forget to visit my Formspring page to ask my all sorts of random questions, its all good fun.**


	13. Chapter 13 Getting Lucky

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Y'all are a bunch of horn dogs aren't you? You're gagging for a lemon, well it will be in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I'll do my best to "satisfy" you. M'kay?

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: "Getting Lucky"**_

**Jacob's POV**

Tonight was the night. The night that Nessie and I slept together. I had it all planned out, Embry was out with Lana and wouldn't be coming back tonight. I had decided to cook us something to eat rather then going out, I wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. Fuck I sounded like a girl. Even though this wasn't _my _first time it felt as if it was. I was just so fucking nervous about it all. Nervous for Nessie, nervous about how she might feel. I knew it was going to hurt her, this wasn't my first virgin - shit that made me sound like a villain or something.

I just wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. No interruptions, no mistakes nothing. I wanted this to be a reoccurring thing so I didn't want to scare her off or anything. I mean I loved her after all. That was fucking hard, admitting all that shit to her.

Truth be told I didn't think I could love again, not after Leah. There was just something about Nessie though, something that made me love her. Not in a bad way of course I love the fact that I love her. I just never thought it would happen again. That's why I freaked out when she told me she loved me, because it stirred something in me that pushed my feelings for her to the front. It scared the shit out of me. She's not Leah, she's so much better then Leah and that's what I have to focus on. I can't keep wondering if she's gonna do the same thing because she's not like that. She's Nessie.

"Hey dude, got you something" Embry said interrupting my thoughts and I looked up at him just in time to catch whatever he threw at me "You're welcome" he smirked and I opened my hand to see a giant box of condoms.

"24 condoms? Really?" I asked him.

"Better to be safe then sorry" he shrugged "You might awaken a dormant beast or something. A sex kitten" he winked.

"Did you just say sex kitten?" I laughed "Thanks for the supply dude but I had enough to get me through the night" I assured him. I had a pack of 6 in my bedside table draw, I wasn't being cocky or anything but just in case one rips or something you know?

"Well now you have a bigger supply. What time is she coming over anyway? Coming? Haha I'm so funny"

"Yeah dude, you're hilarious" I said sarcastically "She's coming over at about 7 so make sure you're outta here before she gets here. I don't want you making some sick jokes or fucking lewd comments or whatever"

"Would I?" he asked and I coked my head "Okay good point. So what's the plan for her folks? I doubt they're up for the idea of her spending the night here"

"She told them she's staying at Lana's. Something about a sleepover or something"

"Well she's more then welcome to join" Embry smirked and I threw a cushion at him "Chillax dude I meant no harm. Won't they check up on her or something?"

"Yes which is why Lana and Nessie are gonna conference call so if they ask to speak to Lana they can" This was all Nessie's idea, I guess this wasn't the first time she lied about something like this. I just hope it didn't include that fucker Nahuel "Everything is taken care of"

"What are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt _Miss _Call" I teased.

"It was just a question. I didn't want you to dress like an idiot, not get laid and then sulk about it until the end of time"

"I don't sulk" I mumbled, clearly proving his point.

"Sure you don't" he laughed "I've gotta go. I'm being dragged to the mall. I swear if the sex wasn't so fucking amazing I would so ditch that chick"

"Uh huh sure you would. Just admit it dude, you're whipped"

"I'm not whipped. I just like sex" he shrugged.

"Sure, sure" I laughed. Embry grumbled something under his breath and left the apartment leaving me to my thoughts of tonight. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I just hope it all goes to plan.

* * *

*beep, beep* The sound of the smoke alarm kept blaring throughout the apartment as my chicken pie burned in the oven, I had only been gone for 10 seconds. Now its ruined.

"Fuck" I hissed as I burnt myself dragging the pie out of the oven. It was covered in black ash, I threw it onto the side and ran my hands under the cold water. Nothing was going to plan. I had the vegetables and the potatoes ready but no pie, I hadn't even had a shower and I wasn't dressed and Nessie was going to be here in 10 minutes. What the hell was I going to do for dinner? I wanted to change the bed sheets too but I didn't have time.

I tried my best to scrape the ash off of the pie, perhaps it was only the top that was burnt and the rest would be fine. Wishful thinking I know. I left the pie and quickly rushed to the bathroom, pulling off my clothes as I went. I jumped into the shower and I don't think I have washed myself as quickly as this before. I was in and out of the shower in three minutes. I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt which was sitting on my bed and pulled them on. After I had buttoned my jeans I realised that I hadn't put any underpants on, I wouldn't need them right? They were going to come off anyway. Doesn't that make me look a bit perverted though? She'd take my jeans off then bam! there I am, yeah I think I should put underwear on. I pulled my jeans back off and grabbed some underwear and pulled them on then pulled my jeans on.

I didn't have a chance to decide as I had to strip my bed sheets and put some clean ones on. I ran to the cupboard in the hallway and went to grab some clean sheets only to find that they were the crappy ones my sister bought for me. They had flowers and fucking butterflies on them, who buys that shit for a guy? But that's the only ones that were clean so they'd have to do.

I pulled the clean under sheet on and replaced the pillowcases, I was halfway into changing the duvet cover when the doorbell ran. Shit she's here.

"Just a minute" I called out hoping she would hear me. I rushed to get the duvet cover changed then quickly ran down the hallway, shit it smells like smoke. I tried fanning my arms around to get rid of the smell, yeah that really works. I looked at myself in the mirror like a fucking girl before taking a deep breath and answering the door.

There she was standing in front of the door looking drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a light yellow dress with matching shoes and her hair was cascading down her back in her usual ringlets. I spotted a small backpack in her hands, her sleepover bag.

"What's that smell?" she asked.

"I burnt the pie" I admitted.

"You cooked?"

"Yeah thought it would be special and all that" I shrugged and let her in. She walked past me and I caught a whiff of her scent, she smelt fucking gorgeous.

"it's the thought that counts" she chuckled and kissed me on the cheek "Where shall I put my bag?"

"In my bedroom" I answered. She nodded and made her way through to my bedroom as I followed behind her. She laughed when she saw my bed spread "Yeah I didn't have any other clean sheets"

"You didn't have to change them. I like how you smell"

She was fucking awesome. Any other girl would be grossed out by a guys dirty sheets but not my girl. No she fucking loved it "Oh well I wish I would have known" I laughed. She put her bag down by my bed then turned to face me "You look beautiful" I smiled.

"Thank you. So do you"

"I'd rather go for handsome but I'll take anything" I smiled and held out my hand towards her "I don't know how good the pie will taste but you want some?"

She placed her small hand in mine "Okay. I'm used to burnt things. I stayed with Emmett once and neither him nor Rosalie know how to cook. They mainly live on take out"

"That makes me feel better then"

The pie managed to taste like something other then a burnt mess. Luckily the potatoes and vegetables came out alright. I asked Nessie about her day and she told me that she spent nearly two hours at a baby store picking out outfits for the new bundle of joy with her Mom. They didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl yet so they bought white things. I still couldn't believe that Edward was gonna stick by knowing the child isn't his. Who am I to talk though right? I stuck with Leah after she cheated.

Things weren't as weird as I thought they might have been. Nessie was her usual laidback, giggly self. I expected her to be a little bit nervous. I mean she was going to be losing her virginity tonight or at least I hope she is, she's not changing her mind is she?

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Oh erm good I guess. I kind of lost track of time for some reason"

"I hate when that happens. There is never enough minutes in the day. I just wish that time would stop sometimes you know? Then we could get everything we wanted done without stressing about how much time we have left"

"It also gives us enough time to enjoy what we are doing"

"Exactly" she smiled "Like tonight. I don't want tonight to end"

"Who says it has to end?"

"Time"

"How about we just forget about time and just enjoy tonight? We have until the morning"

"That's true" she whispered "I'm nervous" she blurted out.

"If you're having second thoughts we don't have-"

"No, no I'm not having second thoughts" she interrupted me "I'm just nervous about becoming a woman"

I laughed "I get that. Not the woman part but it is a big step. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna push you okay. We'll go at your pace. Tonight is about you"

"That hardly seems fair. I want this to be about you too"

"Trust me, knowing that you're okay I will be perfectly fine" I assured her.

She took in a shaky breath and I knew what was coming next "Shall we go to your room?" she suggested.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely" she nodded and stood up from her chair. I stood up to and walked over to her and kissed her on the head before taking her hand and leading her into my bedroom. She walked in ahead of me and I closed the door gently and turned to look at her. She was standing in the middle of my room looking around, not nervously just normally "How do we do this?"

"I'll take charge okay? But if it gets too much tell me. Promise me you'll tell me"

"I promise" she nodded. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her against my chest. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers gently, pulled back to look at her face then bent back down to capture her lips with mine again.

Her hands moved up my arms, over my biceps and around to my neck where they linked up with each other. I gently moved my tongue along her bottom lip for her to open up so I could massage my tongue with hers. She moaned into my mouth as I gained entry. I pulled away from her lips and looked at her as she opened her eyes. My hands moved down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts until I got to the hem of her dress.

She lifted her arms up and I lifted the dress up, my thumbs grazed her sides as I did so. I pulled the dress over her head and dropped it to the floor as I took in her half naked body. Her underwear was yellow and white, it matched her dress. So fucking hot. As I stared at her, her hands went to my shirt and she lifted my shirt off of me then trailed her hands down my chest until the rested on the waistband of my jeans.

"You look so fucking beautiful" I breathed as I eyed every inch of her. Her breasts were pert and round, they were half pouring out of her bra but discreetly. I reached up and grabbed one of her breasts in my hands, her breasts were the best in the world. I captured her lips with mine again as I kept one hand on her breast, pinching, rubbing and just plain fucking groping. A few moans erupted from her mouth as I continued my assault on her breast as well as my mouth attacking hers.

Her hand began unbuttoning my jeans and it wasn't long before my jeans were being pulled down until they just fell by themselves. I was already hard but when Nessie pushed herself up against me she groaned as my erection came into contact with her pussy. My dick twitched at the contact. I dropped my hand from her breast and I swear she moaned in disappointment but it was only so I could move round to her bra clasp and unclasp it. I moved her straps down her arms and pulled away from her lips to watch as her boobs spilled out from her bra. Her nipples were already hard but that didn't stop me from grabbing both of them in each hand and giving them a tweak.

"That feels so good" she gasped and her mouth latched onto my neck as she started kissing, nibbling and suckling. I felt her hands moved down from my back, and into the waistband of my boxers and grabbed my bare ass cheeks. I jumped a little as I didn't expect it but dam it felt good so I did the same to her. One hand left her breast and slowly travelled down her side and round to the small of her back before descending down further to her panties and slipping my hand inside to grab her butt cheek "I want you" she breathed against my neck. I removed my hand from her panties and cupped both of her cheeks in my hands to lift her up and carry her to my bed.

Placing her down gently on my bed, I looked at her and she was a fucking vision. Her hair was splayed out on my pillows creating something that resembled a halo, she was my fucking Angel. I covered my body with hers and ground my dick into her and we both groaned at the contact. Our lips met at the same time as we both started fighting for dominance in the kiss, I just let her win as she felt so good beneath me.

My hands were resting on her hips when I moved round to cup the front of her panties right over her pussy and she was already wet. She arched up as my hand made contact and she whimpered at the contact "Fuck you're already wet" I groaned into her neck.

"It's all for you. Always" she panted out "Jacob" she breathed, it always made me harder when she said my name like that "Please"

"Please what?" I asked her.

"Touch me"

"I am touching you" I said to emphasize my point I pressed harder onto her pussy and she yelped, not in pain but in pleasure.

"Take them off" she whispered "I want to feel you"

I smiled and removed my hand but only to wrap my fingers around her panties and I pulled them slowly down. As I moved down the bed my face came into contact with her pussy and I bent down and kissed her gently on her folds before moving down lower to remove her panties completely to join the rest of our clothes. She was now completely naked, laying on my bed ready for me to take her. I moved up her body again and placed my hand back onto her now bare pussy and she groaned again.

"Does that feel good?" I asked as I slowly began to rub her. She nodded her head and moaned but that wasn't good enough for me "Tell me how good it feels"

"It feels so good. Don't stop" she choked out.

"I won't stop" I said as I picked up my pace as my hand rubbed up and down her pussy. I moved my thumb a little closer to her folds and dipped it inside earning myself a whimper from Nessie "Do you want my fingers inside of you?"

"Yes" she panted "Do it Jacob. Please"

Her wish was my command. I moved my finger to join my thumb and I eased inside of her, she was so wet so it was easy for me to do. That would also make it easier for my dick to slip inside, I wanted to make this as painless as possible for her. I moved my finger in and out of her gently and she arched up forcing my finger deeper inside of her. I added another finger and began thrusting them into her a bit harder then before but from Nessie's moans I think she liked it. I moved up her body, keeping my fingers deep inside of her, and met her lips with mine. I continued thrusting my fingers inside of her as we attacked each others mouths. I could feel her tightening around my fingers so I added another finger and picked up the pace.

"Oh Jacob" she said breaking the kiss "I'm gonna cum"

"That's it baby. Cum for me" I whispered and pressed my thumb against her clit which forced her to topple over the edge.

"Shit!" she screamed out as her body bucked and her walls completely tightened around my finger and I felt her milk my fingers for all they were worth. She took a few deep breaths before he bucking slowed down as she came off of her high. I removed my fingers from her and they were glistening with her essence "That felt so good" she said running her hands through my hair.

I lifted her fingers to my mouth and dipped them inside, she tasted like heaven. I couldn't describe the taste only that it tasted like my Nessie, my heaven "You taste good to" I smiled and leaned down to press my lips to hers and I forced my tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself on my lips. I pulled back and she licked her lips.

"Mmm" she moaned "You taste better" she smiled "I think those boxers need to come off"

"Couldn't agree more" I smiled and her hands started pushing my boxers down my legs, when she couldn't reach anymore she used her feet to kick them off the rest of the way. This was the first time both Nessie and I had been naked with each other. Nothing between us. I laid back down onto her, our bottom halves coming into contact for the first time and I hissed as I felt my dick lay between her legs "Fuck don't move" I said steadying her as she started moving her body up and down, causing friction.

"Do you want me to help you" she whispered "Release some tension?"

I just fucking wanted to be buried inside of her, I don't think I could tolerate anything else. I know right? I don't want foreplay, that's how much I want my dick to be inside of her "I just want to be inside you" I whispered.

"Then do it" she whispered back.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Its going to hurt regardless. Don't worry my Jacob, I want this" I pulled back to look into her eyes and all I could see was need, want, lust but most of all I could see love.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and ran her hands through my hair "Make love to me Jacob"

I kissed her gently on the lips not once, not twice but three times before pulling back and reaching over to the draw in my bedside table. I opened it and reached inside for a condom. I grabbed one and closed the draw holding the silver foil in my hand.

"Can I do it?" she asked leaning up on her elbows. I nodded my head and handed her the condom. I leant back onto the heels of my feet as she leaned up onto her knees and ripped the silver packet. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around me already hard dick and stroked it up and down three times before removing the condom from the packet. She looked up at me "How do I do it?" she asked.

"You just place it on the head of my penis and roll it down all of the way" I explained and she nodded her head as she moved closer towards me. She placed the condom on top of my penis and began rolling it down until it reached the base of my dick. It twitched a few times but it usually did when a hand was on it "That's it"

She smiled up at me, thoroughly pleased with herself "I was always too embarrassed to do it in Health Class" she shrugged.

"This certainly ain't Health Class" I chuckled "Are you ready?" I asked her. She smiled and moved back to lay down on the pillows again. I moved forward to cover my body with hers and I wrapped my hand around my dick "Its gonna hurt when I break through alright?"

"I know. Its okay" she assured me. She was assuring me? I wasn't the one who was gonna be in pain here "Jacob I trust you"

I didn't say anything. I moved my penis to the entrance of her pussy and pushed through a little bit at first. She didn't gasp but she did moan at the contact. I pushed in further and I felt her grab my shoulders with her hands, I was about to stop when she shook her head "I'm good, just keep going" she said.

Pushing future inside her grip tightened on my arm, that's when I felt the wall I needed to break through "This is it, I'm gonna have to push all the way in now to break, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just do it" she whispered.

"Okay" I nodded and after counting to three I pushed myself all the way into her and she yelped, this time in pain "Shit, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" she choked "Just give me a second" she said and I stayed where I was and stared at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths. I don't know how long passed before her eyes opened and they connected with mine "I'm good" she nodded.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure"

I then started moving. I pulled out a little only to push myself back in again, shit she felt so tight but felt so fucking good. I started off slow as she was obviously a beginner but her hands loosened on my arm so I picked up the pace a little bit. I pulled out only to thrust back inside of her. I started to feel a bit better when she started moaning every time I thrust back inside of her.

"Jacob, faster" she panted so I did as I was asked and began picking up the pace. My dick slid in and out of her so easily due to how wet she was. I grabbed her leg and hoisted it up over my hip and it changed the angle a little bit but from Nessie's reaction it was a good angle. I started grunting as I moved in and out of her, Nessie's moans were in sync with mine. Her hand travelled down from my arm to my butt were she pressed down, forcing me inside her a little bit more.

"Fuck you feel good" I groaned as I continued to thrust in and out of her.

"So do you" she panted.

I could feel her tightening around my dick so I picked up the pace exceptionally fast as I wanted us both to cum together. I held her leg which was around my hip in my hand as I literally started pounding into her.

"Cum with me" I whispered in her ear and she nodded her head. The slapping of skin was mingled with the moans from Nessie and the grunts from me, it was like a melody of love making "Shit I'm gonna cum"

"Me too" she whispered and suddenly I felt myself exploding inside the condom and I was cumming hard. I thrusted in and out, perhaps a little too harshly but I wanted to give her everything I had "Ja-cob" she gasped as I felt her pussy walls contract around my dick and I felt and heard her cum. Even though I came first we both still managed to come off of our highs together.

Heavy breathing was all that was heard after our orgasms had stopped. I leaned my forehead against hers, we were both sweaty. I remained inside of her and I lifted my head from hers and kissed her on the lips.

"That was amazing" she smiled.

"I don't think I have cum that hard in my life" I laughed.

"You're just saying that"

"No seriously" I admitted. I rolled off of her and I felt my limp dick slide out of her and I collapsed on the bed next to her and bought the sheet over us. She moved closer to me and placed her leg in between mine as she rested her head on my sticky chest "Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I feel perfect" she sighed.

"Hold on a sec" I said reaching below to sheets and pulling the condom off of my dick, it came off with a *snap* and I climbed out of bed and threw the used condom and wrapped into the bin. I turned round towards the bed and saw Nessie sitting up with the sheets around her waist exposing her breasts "What?" I asked as she was smirking.

"I wanna do it again"

"Baby you're gonna be sore enough as it is. Maybe another time"

"Was I that bad?"

"No, no" I said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her "You were amazing, I just don't want you overdoing it"

"Okay" she nodded. She lifted her hand up and rested it on my cheek "You're so thoughtful" she smiled.

"Yeah don't tell anyone that" I laughed then lifted the sheets to climb back into bed where we resumed our position with her resting against me "I do love you Nessie. So much"

"I know. I love you too" she said quietly and I looked down to see her eyes closing, I guess a second round wasn't the best thing anyway. The first round wiped her out "I won't ever hurt you Jacob"

"I know" I said kissing her on the head "I'd never hurt you" But as soon as I said it I thought back to the one thing that could hurt her. The one thing that could take Nessie away from me forever. The history of Bella and me. If Nessie ever found out it would destroy her, it would destroy us "Nessie" I whispered "I have to tell you something"

"Uhm" I looked down at her and saw her eyes completely closed. I shook her gently but she just moaned again, she was out of it.

"Never mind" I whispered and kissed her head again "Doesn't matter" I said holding her closer to my body as I felt my own body starting to drift off to the land of sleep.

* * *

**A/N I don't know about you but I worked up a sweat writing this. I wanted it to be detailed but not too detailed so that it grosses people out y'know? Well anyway I hope y'all liked it. I know I definitely did.**

**-SR-**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or an of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So you guys liked the last chapter, thought you might of. There will be more lemons in the future so no worries on that. As for the baby drama and Jake/Bella drama, all shall break pretty soon. Not this chapter though.

**PIMPING: **I think you should follow me on Twitter. Mainly because I think you all rock and we would have sooo much fun. So come on, be a devil and follow me: officialcarlieL

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"Are you finished?"

"Almost. Just sit still for a few more seconds" I was straddling Jacob's lap in the bathroom as he sat on the toilet lid and I was applying hair wax to his hair.

"You know I hate this shit" he protested.

"But you look so good" I smiled.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs "I thought I always looked good?"

"You do. I just thought that tonight you could try something different. It won't feel as if you have anything in it I swear"

"But I'll know its in there"

"You're such a baby sometimes. I feel like the adult in this relationship" I laughed and tweaked a few more pieces of his hair "There done" I said looking at him with a smile on my face. He lifted me up and set my butt down onto the sink and he looked behind me in the mirror.

"I guess it doesn't look too bad. Doesn't look as if I have anything in it, plus I kind of like the spiky thing going on at the front" he said touching his hair "Thanks baby" he smiled looking at me.

"You're welcome" I smiled back.

"Do we have time to y'know?" he smirked.

I shook my head "No we've gotta be at the restaurant in 15 minutes" I replied and he sighed "I know it sucks but its Lana's birthday and I promised we'd be there"

"How about a hand job?"

I shook my head and laughed before shoving him away and hopping off of the sink "No we have to go now" I started walking out of the bathroom, stopped and turned to face him "But if you're a good boy then I might tell my parents I'm staying over at Lana's tonight" That was code for "I'll be staying here but the folks think I'm at Lana's" Of course my parents knew Jacob was my boyfriend, we've been together for nearly 7 months but they didn't know our relationship was physical.

"I like the sound of that" he smiled "Give me a few minutes okay?" I looked down at his jeans and saw a very obvious bulge "What? You were straddling my lap for 5 minutes what was I supposed to do"

"You're such a horn dog" I laughed and left him to it in the bathroom.

* * *

"So I just said that I was into kinky sex and she didn't need to know everything about me" Lana finished. . She was telling us about her Mom's reaction to the present Lana got from Embry. A pair of leopard print handcuffs and a piece of lingerie - typical guys gift.

"What did she say after that?" I asked taking another bite of my ravioli, we were in the middle of having dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles for her birthday.

"There was nothing else she could say. She was totally speechless" she laughed.

"At first I thought she was going to chop my balls off or something" Embry added.

"I wouldn't let happen" Lana smiled then her hand disappeared from the table and in the direction of Embry's lap "What would I do without this?" she smiled and Embry nearly jumped out of his seat "Besides I'm eighteen, there isn't anything she can do about it" she said firmly as she withdrew her hand.

"If she catches us in her bed again she might chuck you out" Embry chuckled.

"You had sex in your Mom's bed?" Jake asked her and she nodded proudly "That's messed up. I wouldn't be caught dead having sex in Billy's bed"

"Hey not my fault. I have a single bed. Have you seen the size of this oaf over here?" she jerked her thumb at Embry who broke out in a huge grin "I wasn't talking about your dick Em" she laughed and his smile dropped "No complaints though" she winked at him.

"But still, doing it in your folks bed? I just couldn't do that"

"Nobody is asking you to big boy" she said to him and I leaned my head against his shoulder "I think she'd let you fuck her anywhere"

"Lana" I hissed as she said it quite loud.

"What?" she shrugged as if she hadn't said anything to be ashamed of "I think doing it in the bathroom is my favourite so far"

I shrugged "Bed is fine by me"

"You're telling me you two haven't gone at it in any other place besides the bed?" Lana asked and both Jake and I shook our heads "Well fuck me, you're losing out"

"Not really into the whole public sex thing" Jacob shrugged and Embry laughed "What? I'm not"

"I remember a few times you've been busted by the cops for fornicating in public"

"What?" I gasped as I turned to look at Jacob who was glaring at Embry "You've been arrested for having sex in public?"

"Badass" Lana smirked and I rolled my eyes. Jacob slowly turned away from Embry to look at me with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It only happened twice" he said.

"Four times" Embry coughed.

"Shut the fuck up man" Jake snapped at him "Okay four times but that was a long time ago, I swear"

"Was it with Leah?" I asked. I don't know why I asked, I don't even know if I wanted to know the answer but I _needed _to.

He nodded his head "Yeah with Leah"

"I've never been arrested doing it before. That's kind of hot" Lana spoke up "I think I know what else I want for my birthday"

"Lana shut up" I grumbled.

"What? It's my birthday and I can do what I want. And I want to get arrested for being fucked senseless in a public place"

"I'm game" Embry laughed.

"How about we drop this conversation huh and change the subject?" Jacob suggested. I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable about the subject and I had to admit I needed to know about his past escapades but I didn't want to talk about it in front of Lana and Embry.

"Fine. What shall we talk about?" Embry asked.

"Oh how about the new arrival? I'm so excited about your Mom being pregnant" Lana smiled. I think I would rather have the sex conversation.

I shook my head "We don't have to talk about that"

"Sure we do. Aren't you excited about getting a new baby brother or sister?"

I looked over at Jacob and we exchanged a quick look before I turned back to Lana and gave her a small smile "Yeah can't wait" I lied.

"I mean knowing your Dad can still get it up is a master talent. He knocked your Mom up" she laughed.

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked.

"Oh my God" Lana breathed and I suddenly went stiff, she can't know. She couldn't know the truth could she? I didn't give anything away "I don't believe it. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" she chuckled then stood up "Mrs Cullen, Mr Cullen over here" she waved over and I turned round to see Mom and Dad just about to sit down at one of the tables.

"Oh Edward look" Mom smiled and started making her way over to us. Great just what I needed. I didn't know they were going out tonight "What a coincidence" she chuckled and gave Lana a quick hug "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Mrs C" Lana said hugging her back "You remember my boyfriend Embry"

"Of course" Mom smiled and Embry raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I thought you were at Lana's for a sleepover?" Dad asked.

"I'm staying over after dinner. We just wanted to eat out" I replied.

"So I see" he sighed and looked at Jacob "Well enjoy the rest of your night. We should return to our table Bella"

"Alright. Well have fun you four. See you in the morning then" Mom said kissing me on the head and leaving the table to follow Dad back to their table. I took a deep breath and looked over to Jacob who was staring after my parents with an unusual expression on his face.

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Fine" he nodded.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure"

"You just always seem to get nervous around my Mom"

"For that very reason baby. She's your Mom"

"Fair enough" I laughed.

* * *

"I really had an awesome time. Thank you so much" Lana slurred as she hugged me outside of the restaurant, of course she wasn't old enough to drink but Embry was so he bought her the drinks "I'm gonna go back home and open the rest of my presents" she winked then through herself at Embry.

Both Jake and I laughed as we watched Embry try to put Lana into his car with her flailing her arms all around him. He managed to get her in the car after a few attempts.

"See you later" he waved as he climbed into the drivers seat. Lana pressed her nose up against the window and waved before Embry drove off.

My parents had left a little earlier so they wouldn't catch me going home with Jacob. I still couldn't believe they showed up. They never went out unless it was a hospital dinner or something. How strange.

"You ready to go?" Jacob asked leading me towards his car "Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay over?"

"I want to stay over. I owe you remember?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" he said as he opened my car door and I climbed in the seat as he stood by the open door "I think you owe me a hand job and sex"

"Well if you get your butt inside the car then I can pay up" I smirked and he near enough slammed my door, ran round to the drivers side climbed in and punched his foot on the gas pedal and sped all the way back to his place with my giggling the entire time.

Our lips were already connected before we had even got in the door of his apartment, so we stumbled inside taking each others jackets off as well as keeping our lips pressed together. That was until Jacob stumbled a little too much and he fell forward onto me and we both ended up on the floor.

"That wasn't really planned" he said as he hovered over me.

"I gathered that" I laughed. He smiled and climbed off of me and stood up bringing me up with him. He closed the front door and I walked through to the living room but I almost screamed when I saw that the apartment wasn't empty.

Jake walked up behind me and I turned to see him freeze "What the fuck?" he shouted and I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned back to look at the woman sitting on the sofa. She had black hair to her chin and she was quite pretty "Nessie can you just go into my bedroom please?"

"So this is Nessie?" the woman spoke. She's heard of me? "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" I mumbled and looked up at Jacob.

"I'm Leah by the way" the woman said and I turned back to look at her. Leah? This woman is Leah? The Leah who cheated on Jacob and broke his heart? _That _Leah?

"Nessie please?" Jacob asked "Please can you go to the bedroom"

"She doesn't have to leave" Leah spoke up.

"No _you_ need to leave. I thought I told you to leave the last time you were here"

"I needed to tell you something. I knew you wouldn't answer my calls or texts so I decided to come here and tell you something in person"

"Anything you have to say means nothing to me. I don't want to hear it, so just leave"

"I think maybe you should leave" I decided to intervene "Its late and its obvious that Jacob doesn't want to hear anything you have to say"

Leah stood up from the sofa and walked over to me "No he doesn't want to hear anything I have to say. He'd rather feel me up, like last time. Isn't the right Jacob?"

"Get the fuck out" Jacob said grabbing her arm and yanking her away from me.

"What's wrong? You didn't tell her that the last time we saw each other we were practically ripping each others clothes off"

"What?" I gasped "Wait, Jacob stop" I said as he continued to drag Leah "What are you talking about?"

"7 or 8 months ago I stopped by for a little visit" Leah said pulling her arm from Jacob's grasp "I stupidly thought that Jacob and I could give it another shot. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend until after he felt me up"

"I don't believe that" I said shaking my head. A kiss, that was what Jacob said had happened. Just a kiss.

"Really? Well it happened sweetheart. Trust me" she smiled and I shook my head again and she laughed "Jacob always liked it rough. Didn't you?" she asked turning to look at Jacob "Oh if these walls could talk. They'd be saying that the last time we saw each other he had me pinned up against his bedroom wall with his hands rubbing my pussy"

"That's it. Get the fuck out" Jacob said grabbing her arm again and successfully managed to get her out of the apartment "If you ever come here again, I'll fucking kill you" he said before slamming the door in her face. He walked back through to the living room and he approached me "Nessie" he said reaching for me.

"Don't touch me" I whispered "You lied to me. You said it was just a kiss"

"It _was_ just a kiss"

"Liar!" I shouted "Tell me the truth"

He ran his hands through his hair in aggravation "What do you want me to say? That I was this close to having sex with her?" he said holding up his finger and thumb "That while I was with her I wanted it so fucking much for it to be you? What do you want me to say Ness?"

"I want to know if what she said was true?"

"What difference does it make? We weren't even together"

"So what's the problem?" I asked "You may as well tell me the truth"

"Fine. Yes I did what she said I did. But the minute I did it I thought of you and I stopped what I was doing. I didn't want to fuck anything up with you, so that's why I stopped okay?"

"Is that all you did?" I asked and he nodded "There is nothing else you're keeping from me?"

"Nothing"

"Because this is the one window of opportunity. If there is something you need to tell me then tell me now. Because if I ever find out anything like this again from someone else then I will leave and never come back. You'll never see me again. So. Is there anything else you need or want to tell me?"

He grabbed my hands in his "There is nothing else" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay. There is something that I need to tell you. As this is the window of opportunity and everything" I sighed.

"What is it?"

"You have really bad garlic breath" I smiled and ran away from him and into his bedroom laughing with Jacob running after me.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short and lame but it needed to finish here. How about the next chapter be filled with drama and a bit longer? How would you like that? **

**-SR-**


	15. Chapter 15 Truth Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is a long chapter because I didn't want to just jump into the drama so it's a little longer then usual. There is a lemon and a bit of fluff and towards the end we have the "secret" being exposed. Bella and Jacob's secret is out in the open. Dun, dun, dun…and the father of Bella's baby is revealed.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"You had a chance to tell her and you didn't take it? Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I panicked alright. She was already upset about the whole Leah thing so I wasn't exactly going to drop the Bella bomb on her" I explained. I had told Embry and Quil that I had the opportunity to tell Nessie about me and Bella but I didn't "I just didn't want to fuck things up even more"

Quil shook his head "So you're not going to tell her?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders "I thought you said that was your one chance, but you didn't take it"

"I know" I huffed and moved over to the car I was working on and looked down at it. I know I was an idiot for not telling her but the truth is I'm not too sure if I want her to know. That sounds bad I know but what good will come of it? If I tell her she'll dump me and we'll never see each other again so I may as well keep it a secret.

"Jacob I'm telling you this because you're my friend" Quil started "You _need _to tell her. Too many people know. She's gonna find out soon enough, you should be the one to tell her"

I sighed "What are you even doing here? You don't work here"

"Alright dude relax. I'm going. Just tell her okay? Because she's a great girl and you'll only end up hurting her"

Doesn't he think I know that already? My past has come to bite me on the ass. Why did it have to be Nessie's Mom?

"Hasn't she got exams and shit this week?" Embry asked and both Quil and I looked at him in shock "What?" he shrugged "Lana was going on about them. They graduate next week or didn't you realise?" he shot at me.

"I remembered" I answered, Nessie had been stressing about it for the past few days "Then maybe I shouldn't say anything just yet. I don't want her to fail her exams or something or she'll never get into college"

"Pussy" Embry laughed.

"Shut up" I grumbled.

Quil left a little while after the conversation, after he made me promise that after Nessie's exams I would tell her about Bella and me. I was shitting a brick, I wasn't going to lie. Especially after she gave me a window of opportunity and I didn't take it.

It was about 3:30 when I got a visitor. I was halfway through fixing a broken valve on one of the cars when I heard her.

"He's in the back" I heard Sam say to her and I waited for her to come round the corner. I rubbed my hands with a cloth and smiled when Nessie appeared round the corner but then my face dropped when I saw her expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she just walked over to me and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I think I failed my History exam" she mumbled against my chest.

"I'm sure you didn't" I assured her and rubbed her back with my hand "You always think you've done shit when really you've done really well"

She pulled her face from my chest "I just couldn't concentrate. I guess the good thing is that I don't need History to get into Medical School. I just need to ace my Biology exam and I'll be good to go. But still it sucks that I failed on y'know?" Nessie was the perfect student, she always wanted good grades and always managed to maintain good grades.

"I know baby but like you said as long as you ace your Biology exam then you're good. And I know you'll ace it because you're so smart" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips "You don't have to stay over tonight if you don't want to. I'm sure you'll need to study"

"I told my parents I was having a study session at Lana's tonight with Grace so they'll think I'll be there anyway. As long as I get a little studying done tonight at yours then I'll be fine. I haven't stayed over for a few nights so I want to spend some time with you. It had been 3 days since the Leah drama and apart from that night Nessie hadn't stayed over.

"Okay. I'll pick up a pizza after work alright?"

"Mmm sounds good. What time will you be home?" I loved when she called my place home, it sort of turned me on a little bit.

"Probably around 5"

"Okay. I'll probably hang with my Mom for a little bit instead of going straight to yours. I'll meet you there"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later"

"Yes you will" she smiled and leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips "I love you" she whispered against my lips then pulled away.

"I love you too" I smiled, gave her one more peck on the lips then watched her leave the shop swaying her hips. She had a great ass.

* * *

I got back to my place at around 5:30 after picking up the pizza and I could see Nessie's car already parked outside. I hopped out of the Rabbit and made my way towards the apartment. I balanced the pizza box on my leg as I unlocked the door and walked through it, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"Baby you home?" I called out.

"In the shower" she called back. Hmm shower huh? Don't mind if I do, I am a little sweaty and dirty from work. I put the pizza box on the side and made my way into the bathroom and opened the door. Instead of a soaking wet Nessie in the shower I was greeted by a dry, dressed Nessie sitting on the toilet seat lid painting her toenails "What happened to the shower?" I asked.

"I was joking" she smiled.

"Oh that's mean"

"Yeah but you love me anyway" she said putting the lid back into the little pot and putting it on the side "Did you have a nice day?" she asked as she got off of the toilet seat.

"Busy" I answered and left the bathroom with her following after me.

"You go and sit down. I'll do this" she said stopping me "After all you've been at work all day" she smiled and shooed me out of the kitchen so I went and sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on. She came out with the pizza box and some kitchen towel and put them on the table in front of us. She ran back into the kitchen and bought me out a beer and handed it to me.

"You trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe" she winked and grabbed a slice of pizza. We ate the pizza - well Nessie ate about two slices and I had the rest - and we watched a little TV. Nessie started clearing up and I watched her walk into the kitchen with the box and empty beer can. I sat where I was for a few seconds before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Nessie was bending over as she put something in the bin, that is not a safe position for her to be in. I smirked and sauntered over to her. I pushed my groin into her butt "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Enjoying the view" I smiled and rubbed my hands down her back. She stood up and went to turn round but I stopped her "Uh uh stay where you are" I said and moved her hair off of her neck and pressed my lips to the nape of her neck.

"Jacob we've already talked about this. You're not fucking my ass"

"I know baby, I know. Its not your ass I'm interested in fucking" I smirked and to emphasize my point I moved my hand round to the front of her body and cupped her pussy through her jeans and she leaned her hand back onto my shoulder.

She moved her hand to place it on my butt and pushed me into her, she could clearly feel my hard on as she groaned.

"You feel what you do to me" I breathed and started rubbing my hand on her pussy "You make me so fucking hard"

"You make me feel so good" she whispered. I made her feel good? She made me feel like the luckiest guy on the fucking planet "Jacob" she gasped out.

"Yeah?" I asked as I nuzzled my nose into her hair.

"I want you inside me" And anything my girl wanted, my girl got. I pulled away from her to walk towards the bedroom when she shook her head "Do it here"

"Are you sure?" I asked and she bit her lip and nodded her head. I walked back to her and placed my hands on his hips and lifted her up until she was sitting on the kitchen counter. I stood between her legs and she moved her hands to my jeans and started unbuttoning them and pulled the zipper down, with nothing holding them up they just feel to the floor. I had already unbuttoned hers and was tugging them off of her. With her jeans on the floor with mine and leaned in and pressed my lips to hers roughly. As we kissed we each struggled with pulling each others shirts off. We broke the kiss just for a second to discard our shirts which soon joined our jeans on the floor.

Our lips met again and I moved Nessie a little closer to the edge and slipped my finger in her panties and tugged them down and I lowered my boxers until our bottom halves were completely bare. I unclasped her bra to release her tits and I grabbed one in my hand and I captured her other nipple in my mouth and she moaned at the contact. I swirled my tongue around her nipple until it got all pert and I did the same to her other one, earning myself another moan out of her.

"I need a condom" I whispered.

"I'm on the pill"

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I told Alice me and you sleep together" she admitted "She took me to the doctors the following morning and he put me on the pill"

"So we're good?"

"We're good" she nodded and reached down and wrapped her hands around my cock, even though I was already hard she still stroked my shaft up and down a few more times before I stepped closer to her and pulled her to the edge as she bought my cock into contact with her already wet pussy, it was fucking glistening then moved me inside of her. Her legs wrapped around my waist as our movements started and she wrapped one arm around my neck while her other hand was resting on the kitchen counter. My hands were firmly on her ass as I thrust in and out of her.

I grunted out her name as I slipped out of her only to drill back inside of her. Moans erupted from her lips as our lovemaking continued.

I could feel every inch of her, the past few times we had sex I had used a condom so I couldn't _feel _all of her but now I could and she felt fucking amazing.

"Jacob I'm coming" she panted and I picked my pace up with my dick sliding in and out of her as I wanted to cum with her.

"That's it baby" I grunted as I pulled out and slammed into her again. She started tightening around my dick and I could feel my orgasm building inside of me, I could feel it "I'm gonna cum" I said.

Her nails started digging into my back as she got closer to her release and with a few more thrusts from me she screamed out my name in ecstasy and her heels dug into my ass as she milled me for all I was worth. I came a second after her screaming out "fuck" as my warm seed spilled inside of her. I practically climbed on top of her as I rode out my orgasm.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and gently kissed it "That was hot" I mumbled and she laughed.

"I'm still horny" she whispered and I pulled away from her shoulder and looked at her.

"You're kidding?" I asked and she shook her head "Well in that case" I said and lifted her up from the counter by her butt and walked towards the bathroom with my dick still buried inside of her "How about we get cleaned up"

"Will you give me sponge bath?" she giggled as we got inside the bathroom.

"I'll make sure every inch of you is seen to" I laughed and switched on the shower.

After sex in the shower Nessie changed into a pair of my boxers and one of my old school jerseys - which drowned her - and sat down on my bed. I grabbed a pair of sweats without underwear and looked over at her.

"What's that?" I asked her as she pulled a book out of her bag on the floor.

"It's my Biology book. I said I had to study"

"Oh okay. Do you want me to leave you to it?"

"No you can stay" she said and patted the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down. She moved over to sit in between my legs and put her back against my chest.

I looked at the front of the book "Biology A-Z" I read the title "That sounds really um interesting"

"I'm not asking you to read it" she said and turned the page. I moved her hair over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her collar bone "Jake I have to concentrate. My Biology exam is at 8am tomorrow and I need to pass this exam"

"Okay sorry no distractions" I laughed and just read over her shoulder as she continued to read every detail of this book.

* * *

The alarm went off at 6:45 the following morning and I groaned as I hit snooze and opened my eyes.

"Baby you need to get up" I whispered and brushed some hair off of Nessie's face and gently kissed her cheek.

"5 more minutes" she grumbled and I chuckled.

"You're such a child"

She scrunched her nose up then her eyes fluttered open "What's the time?" she asked then yawned.

"It's 6:46" I answered.

"I guess I should get up"

"You don't have to be at school until 7:45 right?"

"Yeah"

"Well that leaves us 59 minutes to do what we wish" I smirked and rolled over onto my side and trailed my hand down her face.

"No Jake. I can't be distracted today"

I smirked and rolled over so I was hovering over her "Who says you'd be distracted?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Jake no I can't. I'm gonna be late"

"No you won't be"

"I will. Jake we can't have sex now. I have too much on my mind"

"Then I'll give you something else to think about for a few seconds"

"No" she said and shook her head "Jake stop" she giggled as I sucked on the spot just underneath her ear "You're such a horny asshole"

"Yup" I nodded and slid my hand up underneath the jersey she was wearing and grasped her breast "C'mon how about a little good luck fuck?"

"Never had one of those before"

"Oh they're the best" I said squeezing her boob "They set you up for a good day. It's sort of like breakfast. Gives you a clear head" I grinned

"In that case" she smiled and suddenly grabbed me through my sweats "Fuck me Black" she giggled "But I can't be late"

"You won't be" I promised.

* * *

"What do you mean they wouldn't let you sit the exam?"

"_Exactly that. Apparently you're not even allowed to be two minutes late" _Nessie scoffed.

"So what now? Will they let you sit it another time?"

"_No. That was my last chance and I screwed it up"_

"Baby its gonna be fine-"

"_Do not tell me its going to be fine. I missed my Biology exam - there are no re-takes there are no second chances. This was my one shot and now its gone. Ruined"_

"Don't say that"

"_You know what this is your fault"_

"My fault?"

"_Yeah you and your stupid, horny ass cock. I told you I couldn't have sex with you this morning but you kept pushing and because of you I missed my exam. Now I'm not going to get into Medical School"_

What the fuck? My fault? "Don't turn this around on me. You were the one who drove to school not me. Do not blame me"

"_Why couldn't you just go one morning without getting yourself off?"_

"Do not talk to me like that" I shouted and Embry looked over at me. I shook my head and walked into the back room for a little more privacy "This is not my fault, I left the apartment before you did. Besides who was the one who kept fucking begging me last night huh?"

"_Don't even start on me"_

"Well don't start on me. This isn't my fault. I'm sorry you missed your exam, I really am. But don't you fucking dare try to blame this on me"

"_I can't even talk to you right now" _she snapped.

"Yeah well right back at ya" I shot back and hung up on her. How dare she fucking blame this on me? I left the apartment at 7:45 and she was still at the apartment, so how is it my fault? It takes her 5 minutes to get to school.

A knock came at the door "Everything alright Jacob?" Sam asked and I looked up at him and shook my head "Girl troubles?"

"Story of my fucking life" I sighed and ran my hands down my face "I don't know how you and Emily have managed to stay together for this long without killing each other"

Sam laughed "We have our moments but we love each other and we love Wyatt, so we're happy. What happened?"

"Nessie missed her exam at school and it was a big deal" I answered.

"Well of course it's a big deal"

"No big deal as in she's not gonna get into med school now. And she is fucking blaming me for it"

"She is probably just upset right now. I'm sure she doesn't mean what she said"

"Oh no she meant it" I know Nessie, I know what she's like "She just drives me fucking insane"

"But you love her" Sam pointed.

"Of course I love her but she still drives me nuts"

"That's the whole package Jacob" he laughed "Give her some time to calm down, she'll realise that she overreacted and she'll come and talk to you. She just needs some time to process everything"

* * *

To say I was pissed off for the rest of the day would have been an understatement, I was really, _really _pissed off. I kept snapping at people, even if Embry coughed I would end up giving him a death glare. I hated fighting with Nessie. We hadn't fought that many times but when I knew she was mad at me it just made the day so bad.

Embry cleared his throat and I looked up at him "Don't hit me or anything but I just wanted t ask if you were coming to Seth's later?"

"Seth's?"

"Yeah y'know game night" he shrugged "You haven't been for the past few weeks and I thought that maybe you could do with a guys night"

"You know what that actually sounds like a good idea. I could do with getting completely wasted" Especially after all of that drama with Nessie "What time is everybody gonna be there?"

"Usual time. We're always going to First Beach for a bonfire after. Fancy it?"

"Definitely" I nodded.

I finished work at 6 and I hadn't heard from Nessie for the rest of the day. I went home to get showered and changed to be at Seth's for 7:30. I hadn't really hung out with the guys since getting together with Nessie so I was going to enjoy tonight.

When I got to Seth's he was surprised to see me there but welcomed me in as if I hadn't missed a night yet. It felt good to just chill out with the guys, playing Xbox, playing poker and drinking beer. Lots and lots of beer.

"So no Nessie tonight?" Quil asked as he practically cornered me in the kitchen.

"Its guys night" I shrugged.

"No I thought you might have seen Nessie tonight that's all"

"Decided to hang with you guys" I smiled and smacked him on the back "You don't mind do ya?"

"No not at all. Good to have you back" he smirked.

Once the beer had run out that was when everybody decided to head down to First Beach where we would be meeting up with some more people who would have plenty of crates of beer.

They didn't disappoint. The music was already blaring and the bonfire was already burning by the time we got there.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Hello stranger" Claire, Quil's girlfriend said as she hugged me. Guys night was only restricted to Seth's house, First Beach bonfires were a unisex thing.

"Hey Claire" I said as I hugged her back.

"Haven't seen you round here for a while"

"Yeah been busy" I shrugged.

"So Quil tells me. So where is this infamous girlfriend of yours?" she asked looking around the beach.

"Not here"

She looked back to me "She's not here?" she asked and I shook my head "Oh okay" she nodded and left it at that.

"I need beer" I said and excused myself to go and grab a can of beer from the make shift tables by the sound system. I spent most of the night just catching up with some guys from school and meeting their girlfriends etc, it made me miss Ness so much. Maybe I overreacted today, I mean she was stressed out there was no excuse for my behaviour. I excused myself from the guys I was talking to and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and hit Ness' speed dial.

"_What do you want Jacob?" _she answered.

"I wanted to apologise" I replied "Look I'm sorry I hung up on you. That was a shitty thing for me to do. I was just angry"

"_I'm sorry too. I don't blame you, I was just upset"_

"I know baby"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at First Beach at a bonfire, just hanging with the guys"

"_Oh. Are you having fun?"_

"Would be better if you were here. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"_You've obviously been drinking so you shouldn't be driving. I'll just see you tomorrow"_

"No baby I want to see you. Can I come over?"

"_My parents are home and what did I say about drinking and driving?" _

"Oh yeah. Can't you drive here?"

"_My parents won't let me out. Its gone 10" _she laughed, shit was it really? Man time flies when you're drinking beers _"I'll just see you tomorrow after school or something. I wanted to ask you something anyway"_

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"_Its Prom next week and I wanted to know if you would come with me"_

"As your Prom date?" I chuckled.

"_No as my chauffeur. Of _course_ as my date"_

I didn't make it to my Prom, I made it to the back seat of the limousine with Leah. That was about it.

"Yeah I'll check my diary" I teased.

"_Jacob" _she whined.

"I'm kidding. Of course I'll go with you" I laughed.

"_Thank you" _she replied then she lowered her voice _"I'm not wearing any panties"_

What? "Y-you're what?"

"_I'm not wearing any panties" _she repeated.

"Why Miss Cullen are you trying to seduce me? Because its kind of working" I laughed and I shifted my dick in my jeans.

She moaned down the phone "_I wish you were here"_

"Give me 10 minutes and I will be"

"_No you can't. My parents would kill you"_

"I'll be quiet. I'll sneak in through your window"

"_You can't be quiet Jacob" _she laughed then I heard a gasp on the end of the phone. What the fuck was she doing? "_Oh Jacob" _she breathed. Fuck was she touching herself? _"Jacob" _she breathed again and before I knew what I was doing I was palming myself through my jeans.

"Ness you've gotta stop"

"_Why?"_

"Because I'm at the beach fucking rubbing myself off and I don't want to get arrested"

"_You're right. I'm sorry"_

So was I? This was the first time Nessie ever instigated phone sex and I had to be the one to tell her to stop. If I was at home then I would be fucking jacking it off right about now.

"I've gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"_Okay. I love you Jacob"_

"I love you too baby. Goodnight"

"_Night" _she replied and the phone went dead. Shit I needed to jack off and I needed to do it now.

* * *

The next few days went by better then that day. Nessie was more relaxed now her exams were over, she was still upset about missing her Biology exam but she said something about taking a year out anyway so there was a way she could re-sit another exam or something. That made things easier and also Prom was in a few days. I didn't like the idea of wearing a tux and hanging out with high school kids but Embry had been roped into being Lana's date so at least I wasn't alone.

"I think I'm gonna have to get drunk before I go there" Embry moaned.

"it's a high school Prom the punch will be spiked" I laughed.

"Not enough though, I'll need sedation to go there. You didn't go to Prom so you don't know how lame it actually is"

"I'm sure its not that bad"

"Says the guy who has never been to one. Trust me, they're so geeky"

"What's geeky?" Lana asked as she walked into the shop with Nessie walking behind her. Lana leaned in to kiss Embry on the cheek while Nessie came and sat on my lap.

"Nothing is geeky" Embry smiled.

"Didn't you just say Prom was geeky?" I smiled

"You said Prom was geeky? How could you say that? Embry Prom is like the farewell party. After that we're off in the real world" Lana said.

"Thought that was Graduation" Nessie laughed.

"Whose side are you on?" Lana shot at her.

"Yours definitely yours" Nessie nodded quickly and I laughed and rubbed my hands up and down her thighs in a comforting way "I personally think that Prom is only geeky if you make it geeky. At the end of the day you go there to have fun and having fun is not geeky"

"And that's why you're my best friend" Lana smiled.

"I thought I was your BFF?" Embry asked her.

"No you're my BBF - Best Fuck Forever" she said "Nessie is my Best Friend Forever"

"Why does everything always come back to sex with you?" Nessie asked her "I mean we get it. You guys have a healthy sex life, no need to brag about it"

"Okay fine no more sex talk"

"Thank you. No about Prom are we going to share a limo?"

"Well seeing as Jake never left his limo at Prom I think maybe we should take the same limo just to make sure he does go this time" Embry chuckled.

Both Nessie and Lana looked at me "You never got out of the limo?" Lana asked and I shook my head "Horn dog"

Nessie shifted uncomfortably on my lap, she knew that I would have been with Leah and ever since they met she didn't like hearing about her. When she asked about my tattoo I had over my heart I couldn't exactly lie about it. I'll get it removed or get something tattooed over it but I haven't got the chance yet.

She turned round to look at me "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked and I nodded. She hopped off of my lap and grabbed my hand as she led me outside.

"And she thinks I'm obsessed with sex" I heard Lana shout out.

When we got outside Nessie let go of my hand "Baby what's the matter?" I asked her.

"I found out something about my Mom" she started and I felt my stomach drop "I couldn't believe I was stupid and I didn't realise" What could I say? I don't even know how she found out about it.

"Look Nessie you have to understand that-"

"I mean I know the baby wasn't my Dad's but I didn't expect it to be _his"_ What? This isn't about me and Bella?

"You mean you know who the father is?" I asked and she nodded her head "Well who is it?"

"Nahuel's Dad"

"Nahuel's Dad?" I repeated "How did you find out?"

"There have been rumours about Nahuel's father cheating on his wife but apparently the affair didn't last long at all, only a few weeks. Around the time that my Mom got pregnant. I always knew those two were close but I didn't think anything of it. I just put two and two together. How is that going to look? Nahuel's Father is Portuguese the baby is going to be mixed race, how are they going to hide that?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly "I know this is going to sound really bad but its not your problem. I mean I know it will make things harder for you and who knows what people are going to say but you can't take responsibility for your parent's mistakes. This was your Mom's fault not yours"

"But I just don't want any scandal in my life"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her "You wouldn't be a Cullen without a scandal"

"Gee thanks" she muttered.

"You're welcome. Just try to not think about it alright? I know your Dad said to not say anything to your Mom so just take it day by day okay?"

"What did I do to deserve such a great boyfriend?"

"I don't know. I'm not that great" I shrugged.

"You are to me" she smiled.

"Nessie I've got to tell you something and its not something you're gonna like"

"What's the matter?" she asked "Tell me"

"Not here. Let's go somewhere else"

"Okay" she nodded.

I ended up taking her back to my apartment, Sam said that he could cover me for the rest of the afternoon. I don't know why now seemed like the best time to tell her but she needed to know and I couldn't hold onto this secret anymore.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Nessie asked as she sat across from me on the sofa "Whatever it is can't be that bad"

"It is" I said and she frowned "Its something about my past"

"If this is about Leah then I really don't want to know"

"It's not about Leah but it _is _about a past liaison"

"Okay" she said slowly.

"I'm going to explain what happened first before I tell you about her" I started and she nodded her head so I continued "It wasn't that long after the whole thing with Leah happened. I was about 22 and you know I said I was heavy on the drink and drugs. There was a girl at a bar once, well she wasn't really a girl more like a woman. We talked, we drank together then we ended up making out and things turned"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No there was no sex. Just sexual contact" I frowned at the way I said it "She passed out before anything happened back at my apartment and nothing will ever happen with her. Ever. I didn't and don't have feelings for this girl it was just a mistake"

"Jake I'm not going to hate you about a girl or a woman you had "fun" with years before me. Its not right for me to be angry about it" Wait until you hear who it was then we'll see how you feel then "Do I know her?"

"Yeah you know her. You know her real well actually. Shit I don't want to do this"

"Jake just take a deep breath and just tell me alright? There is no way I could ever hate you"

"The woman in the bar was Bella" I whispered her name then stared at Nessie for her response. Suddenly she burst out laughing and I shook my head.

"Oh my God I thought you were being serious" she said smacking my arm playfully "You're such an ass" she laughed.

"Ness I'm not kidding" I said seriously and her smile dropped a little bit.

"I don't get the joke" she said shaking her head.

"Well maybe because its not a joke"

"Oh my God" she breathed "You're not kidding. Oh my God you're not kidding" she started saying over and over. I reached towards her "Don't you touch me. Don't you dare touch me" she said standing up from the sofa "H-how could you? I mean how could you do that?" she asked.

"Nessie I didn't plan it. It just happened but we didn't have sex"

"Don't!" she shouted "I don't want to hear you say anything else"

"You're not going to let me explain?"

"I think you've said enough. I cannot believe this" she shouted then glared at me "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me before? I gave you a chance to tell me and you didn't. I said if there was anything you needed to tell me for you to tell me"

"I tried to tell you, I did. I just didn't know how to tell you"

"So you tell me now?"

"I had no other choice"

"Oh my God" she said and gripped her head in her hands then started pacing the living room before dropping her hands "I gave up everything for you. I risked everything. I lost my chance of getting into to college, I got kicked off of the baseball team and it was all because of you"

"Nessie please just calm down"

"I loved you. I gave you my virginity. Is that why you wanted to sleep with me? Because you couldn't have her?"

"No!" I shouted "No that is not what I did. Nessie I love _you _and only you. I don't have any feelings for you Mom whatsoever. I want to be with you"

"Well I don't want to be with you"

"Don't say that. Please baby don't say that"

"Baby? Baby? I'm am not your baby. I can't look at you right now, I can't even be in the same room as you. You make me sick"

"Nessie no" I said as she started making her way to the front door "Nessie wait please" I said running after her. She managed to get the front door open but I slammed it shut with my hand and she was pinned between me and the door "Please don't go, just let me explain"

"Jacob let me out"

"No"

"Jacob let me out" she repeated.

"No I won't lose you. I _can't _lose you. You said you would never break my heart but you are. Nessie you're breaking my heart"

"Yeah?" she asked then turned round to face me "Well you broke mine first" she whispered and I watched a tear fall down her cheek. I raised my hand away from the door to her face to wipe away her tear. I managed to place my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it and closed her eyes. I moved closer to her when her eyes opened "I never want to see you again" she whispered and shoved me away and ran out of the door.

"Nessie" I whispered even though she was long gone "Please stay" I added and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N There you go. This was 17 pages and it was super hard to write. I wanted to keep it real. So that's why it wasn't so "in your face" because its no always like the movies and those drama, drama soap operas.**

**Just to give you a heads up: I have two endings to this story. A happy one and a sad one. I know which one I'm going to choose but after I finished this story I will put up the alternate ending as a one shot. I'm not giving away what ending I have picked.**

**-SR-**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Well, well, well you guys seemed to like the last chapter. Some of you are fretting about which ending I'm going to choose, just try not to think about it m'kay? I have at least 5 more chapters to go but there will NOT be a sequel.

I got some amazing reviews but then not so good ones: some of you said that Nessie failing her Biology exam didn't mean she wouldn't get into college. Well she hadn't decided whether or not she was going to college/med school as I said earlier before in the story that she was undecided but whatever, so no plans were finalised for her to go. Things run a bit different in the UK (which is where I'm from) if you don't get certain grades you can't enrol in colleges - I know I haven't based the story in the UK but that's what I know of the further education system. So sorry.

And also y'all are talking to each other in the reviews - it's a little random. My stories bring people together - sort of.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I felt sick. No I felt dirty and sick. I couldn't go home, I couldn't face her not now knowing what she'd done. I needed somewhere to escape to but I couldn't go back to _his _place. I couldn't be near him, I couldn't even think about him without wanting to throw something at him. This was why I found myself on course to Alice and Jasper's house. They wouldn't ask questions, they'd wait patiently for me to tell them.

I knocked on their door and waited. The door opened and Jasper smiled down at me "Hello Darlin' what are you doing round here?" he asked then he took in my tear stained eyes and his smile dropped "Oh my God, come on inside" he said placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me inside.

"Who was it Jazz?" Alice asked and rounded the corner and looked at me "Renesmee, what are you doing here?" she asked. I didn't say anything so she opened up her arms and I ran towards her and buried my face into her shoulder "Shh, shh its okay. I've got you" she cooed and held me tightly against her.

She knew not to ask what was wrong and she knew not to push me. She kept her arm wrapped around me and led me upstairs to my bedroom. I felt my the bed underneath me and Alice stroked my hair out of my face then kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be right back okay?" she said and I nodded my head numbly as she left the room. I laid down onto the bed and closed my eyes, I couldn't sleep not with everything swimming around in my head. I sat back up and looked down at my body. I felt dirty I needed to shower, I needed to get rid of this feeling. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom, switched on the shower and climbed in fully clothed. I grabbed the soap and started rubbing it over my arms and clothes, I could still smell him on me. I could feel his touch on my skin and I hated it. I wanted him gone, it hurt too much "Renesmee?" Alice knocked on the door.

I didn't answer so she just opened the door and walked in "What are you doing?" she asked as I hadn't closed the shower curtain so she could see me "Why do you have your clothes on?"

"I need to get him off of me" I answered.

"Get who off of you?"

"I can still feel him, I can still smell him" I said shaking my head.

"Renesmee stop it" she said grabbing the soap out of my hands to stop my movements. I reached for the soap but she retracted her hand "Stop it, what are you doing?"

"I hate him. I hate him" I said as I reached for the soap again.

"You're going to catch a cold in these wet clothes. Come on out" she said reaching over to switch the shower off, she got herself wet in the process "Renesmee what's wrong? I know you don't want me to ask but this behaviour is not you"

"He did this"

"Who did this?"

I didn't answer, I slipped down so I was sitting on the shower floor. Alice bent down and knelt in front of me.

My eyes started filling up with tears again. Tears that he didn't deserve "Is it Jacob?" she asked and I nodded my head "What happened?"

"I can't" I said shaking my head.

"Can't what?"

"I can't" I repeated.

"Okay shh its alright. Lets get you out of these wet clothes" she said linking her arm underneath me but she couldn't lift me as I was just numb and weak "Come on Renesmee please"

"No"

"Jasper!" she shouted and he entered the bathroom and looked at the situation happening in front of him "Grab her for me" He walked towards me and managed to scoop me up with his arm underneath my knees and wrapping his other arm around my neck as he carried me out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, setting me down on the bed "I'll get you some dry clothes" Alice said.

"Renesmee what's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked "Why were you in the shower with your clothes on?"

I ignored him as something on my wrist caught my attention. The bracelet Jacob got me for my birthday. I slipped my finger underneath it ready to rip it off but I couldn't do it - not that I didn't have the strength to I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Alice returned with a dry set of clothes. Jasper left as Alice helped my change, I'm pretty sure I could have done it by myself but she was willing to help.

"He kissed her Alice" I said quietly.

"Who kissed who?" she asked.

"Jacob kissed Mom"

"What?" she asked and I looked up at her "Don't be silly, I'm sure he didn't"

"It's the truth. It happened years ago. They met in a club and they kissed and who knows what else"

"No your Mom wouldn't cheat on your Dad"

"She would and she has"

"I don't believe it. I think you're just upset"

"No I'm not!" I shouted "Mom has cheated on Dad several times, who knows maybe it all started with Jacob. She's not as perfect as everybody thinks she is, the baby isn't even Dad's"

"Renesmee do not say that. How can you sit there and say that about your own Mother? I know she's a little too much to handle sometimes but she would never-"

"Ask Grandpa, I've seen the paperwork. Dad had a vasectomy 10 years ago. That baby is not his. I don't expect you to believe me, nobody ever does" I sighed "Just find out for yourself, ask Dad or ask Grandpa"

She shook her head "I know" she whispered and I turned back to look at her "Of course I know. Edward is my brother. I was with him when he got it done"

"You know about the baby?" I asked and she nodded her head "Why didn't you say anything when I first said it?"

"Because I didn't want to believe that you knew. I thought that maybe you were just angry, I didn't think you had proof. But what about Jacob? Why would you think he was involved with your Mom?"

"Because he told me. He said they kissed a few years ago and did something else but I don't know what. I can't even think about what they did"

"Did they sleep together?" she asked and I shook my head "And it happened years ago, before you two ever knew each other?" she asked and I nodded my head "Then what's the problem? I know you must be hurt that this happened, I mean it would take some getting used to. But Renesmee he didn't actually cheat on you. How would he have known that he would be dating Bella's daughter?"

"Are you defending him?"

"Yes I am" she nodded and I was shocked at her bluntness "Nothing ever happened between to the two of them, okay so they kissed and probably fooled around a little" she continued and I flinched at the thought "But he loves _you _and is with _you _not her. Don't punish him for the stupid mistakes he made years ago"

"But he-"

"No, no buts. Renesmee you can't hold him responsible for this. Yes he hurt you and yes what he did was kind of bad but he didn't know she was married and he sure as hell didn't know she was your Mom. Stop being so spoilt"

I didn't know what to say. Alice had never spoken to me like this before, she used to always be the one who stuck up for me. _When you were right _a voice inside me spoke up. Did that mean that I wasn't right about this? Was I overreacting?

"I'm not saying that you need to forget what you found out but you need to get over that fact that Jacob has a past. We all have one"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

She laughed and pulled me in for a hug "You don't need to say sorry to _me. _I think there is someone else you need to apologize to" She was right, I needed to apologize to Jacob but first I needed to have this out with my mother.

"I'm going to go home first"

"You're not going to start anything are you?" she asked, I shook my head "Renesmee" she warned.

"I'm not going to start anything but I'm also not going to lie to you. I need answers, I need Mom to admit the truth"

* * *

Alice drove me home "I'll be fine, don't worry about me" I said to her.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Just remember she's 5 months pregnant, don't stress her out too much"

"Fine" I sighed "Thanks for taking care of me" I said, kissed her on the cheek and climbed out of her car and walked towards the house. Dad's car wasn't here so he must be at work, that gave me some time alone with Mom "Mom?" I called out.

"Bedroom" she called back so I walked up the stairs towards hers and Dad's bedroom and walked inside "Look at this, how adorable is this? I still remember the day when you wore this for the first time" she said holding up a small yellow dress "You were such a pretty baby"

"What and I'm not now?"

"No you're beautiful now" she smiled "Why are you wearing Alice's clothes?"

"I was at Alice's" I answered.

"I thought you were with Lana, Jacob and Embry?"

"I was"

"Okay" she said slowly then stood up from her bed "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is actually. I wanted to talk to you about a few things"

"You sound just like your father" she chuckled "What's the matter?"

"I know about the baby Mom" I said simply. Her eyebrows raised and she cocked her head.

"Well obviously, its hard to miss this bump" she smiled and rubbed her hand across her stomach.

"You need to know something"

"What's that?"

"Dad had a vasectomy 10 years ago"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. So that baby is not Dad's" I said pointing at her stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous of course its your Dad's baby" she laughed and started gathering up various things on the bed "Renesmee why don't you go and start dinner, I was thinking of having a chicken pie tonight"

"Mom are you even listening to what I'm saying? That baby is not Dad's because he can't have anymore children. I know you've been sleeping around with other people, even Dad knows"

"I don't have to listen to this"

"What? Are you afraid of the truth?"

"No. You're just talking rubbish, you're lying and I don't have to listen to your lies. Now go downstairs and start dinner"

She turned away from me and started putting the items in her hand into a box "So I'm lying about Jacob too?" She stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around to look at me "I thought so. I know that you and Jacob knew each other before me and him started dating but you didn't meet at a grocery store did you? It was a bar over 2 years ago"

"Renesmee"

"No" I said shaking my head "Don't lie to me. For once just be honest with me"

"I'm sorry"

"For what? Lying to me? Cheating on Dad?"

"For everything" she whispered "I'm tired of playing these games Renesmee. I'm tired of hiding things. I just want to stop"

"Then stop"

"I'm trying to. Renesmee if its true about your father"

"It is" I interrupted her.

"Then why is he staying with me?"

I was about to answer when a voice beat me to it "Because I love you" Both Mom and I looked to the door and saw Dad standing there with his car keys in his hand, I didn't even hear him come in "From the moment I saw you, I have always loved you" he continued and walked towards us "I'm not going to lie love, you've hurt me so much I cannot stand it. But I do love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you"

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry" Mom cried and wrapped her arms around Dad as he wrapped his around her and they embraced tightly "I'm so sorry" she repeated.

"I know love, I know" he whispered and kissed her gently on the side of her head. Mom pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"How can you stand to even look at me? You must feel so betrayed"

"I have nothing else to say other then I'm a sucker for love" he shrugged "I promised to love you forever and that's what I shall do. You've given me something to live for, you've given me a beautiful daughter and a wonderful life. What more could I ask for?"

"But its not wonderful is it?" she sobbed.

"Perhaps not in the literal sense but I feel pretty content"

Standing there looking at my parents and witnessing their own soap opera drama play out I couldn't help but think that I treated Jacob unfairly. If my Dad could stick by my Mom after she had cheated on him countless times and is carrying some other guys baby then I could forgive Jacob for something that happened years before we even knew each other.

"I should do" I spoke up and both my parents turned to face me "I need to talk to Jacob"

"Renesmee wait" Mom said "I'm so sorry about Jacob. I really am but you must know that nothing has happened since then. I swear to you"

"I know" I nodded "But that's only because I trust Jacob and I now realize that he'd never lie to me or hurt me"

"Renesmee I'm sorry"

"I know you are. But I need time"

"I guess I can understand that" she nodded "I really do love you. So very much"

"I love you too Mom. I love both of you" I said and looked at both of them "I have to go" I added quietly and left the house to make my way to Jacob's.

* * *

**A/N Ending it there as last chapter was longer then usual. I know some of you expected Nessie to really go off on one with Bella but like Alice said Bella is pregnant so you can't really go for a pregnant woman because that's just mean. However that doesn't mean everything is gonna be okay - Nessie is going to need some time when it comes to Bella. Jacob did nothing wrong technically but Bella cheated on Edward and that messes kids up. So it's a little different.**

**This chapter was going to go in a different direction but after giving it some thought I couldn't go the way I wanted it to go because y'all would have hated me. And also I would have hated myself.**

**-SR-**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or an of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I'm not really sure what to say here…erm follow me on Twitter? Or ask me a question on Formspring? Links are on my profile.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I knocked for the third time on Jacob's apartment door but he still didn't answer. Was he even home? I lifted the mat up and grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door but it wouldn't open all the way, it was getting caught on something. I poked my head in as that was as far as I could get and I looked down to see what was stopping the door. It was Jacob. His body was on the floor blocking the door.

"Oh my God. Jacob, wake up, Jacob can you hear me?" I asked trying to squeeze my body through. I got my let stuck but I grabbed hold of the door and pulled to get my leg through which I managed to do. I bent down and immediately put my fingers on his pulse and to my joy I could feel it "Jacob" I said a bit more loudly and ran my hands through his hair. I watched as his eyes fluttered until they opened completely and he looked straight at me.

"Nessie?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Why were you on the floor?"

He sat up and the door closed behind him "I must have fallen asleep" he answered.

"In front of the door?"

"I just didn't move after you left" he shrugged "Not that I'm not happy that you're here but what _are _you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"I spoke to my Mom" I said and sat down next to him on the floor and stretched my legs out in front of me "She knows about my Dad and she knows that I know everything. Alice also knew about the whole vasectomy thing too" I said shaking my head, I still couldn't believe that one but whatever "I'm not mad at you, I have no right to be mad at you. I just didn't think that something like that happened in real life"

"Trust me I didn't think so either. When I saw your Mom for the first time at your Grandpa's birthday party I totally freaked. I thought Ashton Kutcher was going to jump out and yell "You've been punk'd" or something"

I laughed despite the conversation we were having "I'm hurt that you didn't say anything before even when I gave you the chance to tell me. But I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I know that it obviously meant nothing to either of you and nothing is going on or will ever go on but I just need you to know that you can't keep things like that from me"

"I won't. I won't keep anything else like that from you. I swear" he replied "I thought that I'd lost you forever, I thought that I had fucked things up"

"You almost did. You're just lucky that I have Alice"

"Alice?"

"She kind of told me off. She said I was being spoilt for running away from you and blaming you for what happened"

"Nessie you can blame me if you want. I deserve whatever you throw at me but I don't want you to break this off. I couldn't have you walk away from me, I couldn't let you walk away from me"

"I considered it" I answered honestly "I was just so confused and upset about everything that I wasn't feeling like me. I felt so numb and just awful. But there was some part of me that knew I would never get over you. I just love you so much"

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry for everything"

"I know. You didn't do anything wrong, it was before we even met. But my Mom knew what she was doing was wrong but she did it anyway. That relationship is going to take some time but this one should continue"

"Are you sure?"

"100%. I'm afraid you're stuck with me"

"I can think of harsher punishments" he smiled and leaned towards me but I moved my head away "Sorry" he mumbled.

"No its just that I wanted to ask you if there was anything else I should know. I mean it this time, if there is something you need to tell me then tell me now or I swear to God-" Jacob cut me off with his lips but when he broke away I started up again "…will kick you in the balls so hard that you won't be able to-" he cut me off again and this time he didn't break away from my lips. Instead he crushed my body to his but I still wasn't close enough so I moved over and placed each knee either side of his legs so I was straddling him "I don't think we should do this" I whispered against his lips.

"But its make up sex. Its what you do after you've had a fight" he breathed back and captured my lips again.

"I know" I moaned "But we still have some things to talk about"

"Like what?" he asked and I managed to shove him away with my hand on his chest and he leaned his head back against the wall "Nessie I promise there is nothing else to say, you know everything"

"I know that" I smiled "Its just that I want to talk to you for a little bit. You know find out a bit more about you"

"Ness we've been together almost 8 months I think we know enough about each other" he said leaning forward but I pushed him back "What else is there to know?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, moved off of him and stood up "But I'm sure we'll think of something"

* * *

"I'm not telling you that" Jacob refused.

"Why not? Its something that every couple shares"

"No. I don't really think after almost breaking up that I should tell you that"

"Oh c'mon I'm not going to be mad. I can't be mad remember, it was before I met you" I reminded him. I had asked how many girls he'd slept with before me, most couples ask right? He knows mine, only him as he was my first so it only seemed fair that I knew his number.

"Nessie I don't want to say"

"Is it that many?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders "C'mon just tell me, lie if you have to just give me a number"

"65" he answered after a slight pause.

"Is that a lie or the truth?"

"The truth"

"Wow. To be honest I thought there would be more"

"Are you calling me a whore?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much" I laughed as he pouted "You said so yourself that you were a bit of a whore, I'm just repeating your words. 65 isn't bad, I could live with 65"

"Well 66 including you. 6 was always my lucky number" he smiled and I raised my eyebrows "I know sounds cheesy right? Sorry. Are we done with these questions now? We've been at this for at least an hour and I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"Yes we're done. I'll cook something okay?"

"I can order in"

"No you always order in. I'll make something, its fine" I assured him and walked into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner. I ended up making something simple like macaroni and cheese, Jacob needed to go grocery shopping at some point but we could do it together. I enjoyed doing things like that with him, made us feel like a real couple.

"That was great Ness" Jacob smiled as he patted his stomach after finishing his huge bowl of Mac and cheese, that boy could eat anything and everything but he never put any weight on. How much did I hate him for that?

"No problem. You need to stock up the cupboards again at some point. We can go shopping at the weekend" I offered "And erm don't forget Prom"

"Oh yeah. When is that?"

"Friday" I answered and that was the day after tomorrow, then Graduation was on the Monday. I can't believe how fast time goes by.

"I guess I should dust my tux off then" he smiled.

"You have to get out of the limo this time"

"Oh. I know you're going to look hot in your dress and I won't want to get out of the limo"

"Well you're getting out of the limo whether you like it or not and besides the Prom is being held at school so there are janitors closets"

"Oh how cliché of you" he chuckled "They're not going to have a problem with me coming are they?"

"No why?"

"Well I'm not a high school kid or even a kid. Won't they get a bit pissed off that a 25 year old is taking his high school girlfriend to Prom?"

"They can't stop you from coming. There is no rule that says you can't. Don't worry about, I'm not. You're my boyfriend and I want you there. Unless you don't want to go then I'm sure I could find someone else to go with me"

"No, no I'll go with you. I just don't want to make things awkward"

"You won't" I assured him "If you don't go then I won't go"

"Nessie its your Prom - you can't miss it"

"Then come with me" I smiled "I'm going with you or I'm staying here with you. Whichever as long as we're together"

"You've turned all stalkerish on me" he teased and I rolled my eyes "I'll come with you, of course I will. I just wanted to make sure"

* * *

The next couple of days flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in my bedroom with Lana and Grace getting ready for prom. Grace didn't have a date so Jacob and Embry were bringing Seth along to act as a stand in date for Grace, they seemed to get along pretty well so it worked out fine.

"I still can't believe you went with the lime dress" Grace laughed at Lana "I mean could you have picked a brighter color?"

"Look you know we're all going to look ugly compared to Renesmee so I may as well stand out by wearing a bright color" she replied.

"You're not going to look ugly. You're both gorgeous" I chimed in.

"Yeah because everybody's eyes are always on us aren't they?" Lana scoffed "If Jacob wasn't taking you tonight you'd have at least four other options to choose from"

"Don't be silly" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah Nahuel is going with Catherine so there would only be _three _other choices" Grace joked but I didn't find it funny but Lana did and they both chuckled.

Lana was of course wearing a bright lime dress but it didn't look as bad as it sounded, it was a pretty dress. I just hope that Embry brings a corsage to match, I did tell Jacob to make sure he picked the right one but they're guys so I cannot really expect much. Grace's dress was a little less bright then Lana's, her dress was a light blue but just as beautiful as Lana's dress. I doubt Seth would have trouble finding a corsage to match that dress. As for my dress it was purple with a flower, sparkles and ruffles, it sounded incredibly cheesy but in fact it looked quite glamorous.

"What time are the guys getting here?" Grace asked as she applied mascara.

I looked at the clock "They should be here any minute" And just as I said it I heard a car pulling up outside "That must be them" I walked over to my window and looked out, and there they were. The limo was parked at the end of the driveway and three tux clad men were walking up the driveway holding small plastic boxes which contained our corsages. I couldn't make them out clearly but they looked pretty good.

I was a bit nervous about having them come here but only because of the whole Jacob and Mom thing, I don't know if I would be able to contain myself with the two of them being in close proximity with each other. But as soon as the door bell rang there was nothing I could do about it. I just hoped that Dad would be the one to answer the door.

"Girls, your dates are here" Mom called. Dammit, it would have to be her wouldn't it? All three of us looked at each other, smiled, checked our reflections one more time then left my bedroom and went downstairs to meet our dates "Don't you all look beautiful" Mom smiled as she took a few pictures of us walking down the stairs "You'll be the envy of every girl there"

"Thank you Mrs Cullen" Grace smiled.

Lana instantly went to Embry's side as Grace lingered round Seth and I walked over to Jacob and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful" he smiled.

"Thank you. You look really good" I said and I wasn't lying. I'd seen Jacob's version of smart but he really looked smart, smart. He was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt, skinny black tie and a black jacket over the top "You're so handsome"

"Well this cost me about $100 to rent so I better look handsome" he joked "I believe this is yours" he added and lifted up the plastic box "I'm kind of glad I know you so well so luckily your corsage matches" He opened the box to reveal the corsage. It had white and purple flowers on it and the band was purple. I held my arm up for him to slip the corsage on he didn't let go of my hand, instead he intertwined our fingers and dropped our hands to the side.

"Pictures" Mom announced "Everybody stand in a line and smile. Girls stand in front of your dates but I want their arms around you. Come on, now" she ordered so we all quickly did as she was told.

"Embry she said arms around us not groping my butt" Lana said.

"Sorry" he mumbled back and we posed for a few more pictures.

"Now I want one individually of the couples" Mom said next, she took one of Seth and Grace then Lana and Embry and finally Jacob and I "Big smiles" she said and took the picture "Can someone take a picture of me and Renesmee?"

"I'll do it" Lana said and took the camera off of Mom and Mom came to stand next to me and put her arm around me then Lana took the photo "Awesome" she smiled "Now how about one with Mrs Cullen, Renesmee and Jacob" she suggested.

"No its fine. I think we have enough pictures" I said.

"C'mon R just one picture"

"Yes just one picture honey" Mom said to me so I nodded my head and stood in between Jacob and Mom - there was no way they were standing together.

"Lana take the picture" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hang on" she said and I found myself getting frustrated, Jacob's hand found the small of my back and started stroking me gently in a calming motion, it did work "Okay big smiles annnnd done" she smiled and I quickly moved away from Mom without making it obvious I wanted to get away with her "We should think about going"

"Yeah I just need to say bye to my Dad. Where is he?" I asked Mom.

"He had to leave. Work called him"

"Oh. Oh okay" I felt a little upset that he didn't get to see me off to Prom but he would always see the photos it just wasn't the same "Are we ready?" I asked everybody and they all nodded in response.

"Renesmee what about your sleepover bag" Mom reminded me, I would be staying over Lana's after Prom with Grace. For real this time, I would not be staying over Jacob's.

"She has a bag at mine already" Lana answered for me.

"Oh okay then, well have a nice night and enjoy yourselves" Mom smiled.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting" I said to Jacob for the fourth time since we arrived at the Prom.

"Sorry I'm just not used to wearing a tux" he replied "I've just gotta loosen this a bit okay?" he said and loosened his tie. Normally when he wore one it would be loose but he wanted to look smarter for the Prom - I love him so much "Finally I can breathe again" he chuckled "You want a drink baby?"

"That'll be nice thank you" I smiled. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left me to go and get us two drinks. Lana and Embry had disappeared at some point but Seth and Grace were currently twirling on the dance floor. So I was alone at the table but not for very long. Nahuel and his two friends Alec and Demetri were walking towards me, great.

"You finally ditched the asshole then" Nahuel smirked and both his cronies laughed with him.

"Yeah about 9 months ago. His name was Nahuel, do you know him?" I asked and Nahuel's smirk fell off of his face, I caught Alec and Demetri trying to stifle their laughs "What do you want? Catherine found the error of her ways and ditched you?"

"No. She's in the bathroom"

"Great. Well bye"

"Actually I wanted to ask you something" he said and moved towards me "Is it true that Jacob fucked your Mom?" he asked and the color drained from my face "So its true huh? I knew your Mom was a whore but I didn't realise she'd stoop that low. I guess you two share more then just DNA" he laughed.

"Screw you" I said threw gritted teeth.

"I'm into it. Do you think maybe after I could screw your Mom?" he snickered and before I knew it I was on my feet and my hand was colliding with his cheek "What the fuck? You little bitch" he said and started towards me but Alec and Demetri stopped him.

"Don't hit a chick dude. That's not cool" Alec said to him.

"She's not a chick, she's just a whore" Nahuel sneered at me.

"Is there a problem here?" Seth asked walking up behind the three guys in front of me "Ness you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I whispered and Grace walked to my side and put her arm around me.

"I think maybe you should back off" Seth warned the guys.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Demetri asked puffing his chest out as he faced Seth "There is only one of you and three of us" Seth took a step towards him with a sneer spread across his face.

"Seth don't" I said "They're not worth it"

Seth remained where he was but I saw him loosen up a bit "That's right Seth. Do as you're told doggy" Then Demetri lifted his hand and condescendingly patted Seth on the head, something that was a huge mistake as Seth raised his fist and punched Demetri in the face knocking him over and onto the table. The noise caused the couples on the dance floor to stop dancing and they all turned round to see where the noise came from. Embry was over to us in a second as he stood next to Seth. Demetri lifted himself from the table and licked the blood off of his lip "You're gonna regret that"

"Some how I don't think I will" Seth smirked.

Demetri charged for him and slammed his body into Seth's stomach and they both landed on the floor and began wrestling.

"Somebody stop them" Grace shrieked. Embry bent down to lift Demetri off of Seth only to be slammed onto the floor by Alec. Everybody started congregating around us as the four guys started fighting on the floor. Punching, kicking and swiping at each other "Stop it!" Grace screamed but nobody was doing anything. I looked up to see Jacob trying to make his way through the throngs of people.

"Jacob" I shouted and he looked to me and nodded his head as he managed to get through the crowds of people, he grabbed Alec by his jacket and flung him off of Embry. Alec tried to come back for Jacob but I stuck my foot out and he toppled to the floor, both Embry and Jacob then pulled Demetri off of Seth and when Seth stood up he had a split lip and a cut above his eye, Demetri didn't look any better.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr Banner shouted as he took in the scene that was playing out in the middle of the dance floor "Explain yourselves" he said and looked at Demetri and Alec.

"He started it" Demetri said pointing at Seth.

"I wasn't the one calling people names" Seth defended.

"I don't care who started it. I just want to know what happened" Mr Banner shouted "And who are you?" he asked Seth.

"I'm Seth. I'm Grace's date"

"You don't go to this school"

"No sir"

"Then I suggest you leave"

"But wait Mr Banner this wasn't Seth's fault" Grace spoke up.

"You three leave now" he said pointing at Seth, Embry and Jacob.

"What did I do?" Jacob asked.

"Leave now or I'll call for security"

"Fine we're leaving" Embry sighed and left through the crowds of people, Seth followed behind him.

"Seth wait, I'm coming to" Grace said and hurried after him. I watched as Lana followed after Embry and I looked at Jacob. I didn't want to leave, this was Prom. This was the one thing that cemented our high school life but now it was ruined. But I also wouldn't be able to enjoy it without Jacob either.

"Nessie no" Jacob said as I grabbed my bag "Just stay. This is Prom"

"No. If you have to leave then I don't want to stay"

"Nessie"

"Jacob I'm coming" I said walking to him and taking his hand.

"See boys, what did I tell you? She is a whore" I heard Nahuel snigger. Jacob dropped my hand and practically ran over to Nahuel and punched him in the face knocking him into Demetri.

"I will not tolerate violence in this school" Mr Banner shouted.

"Well I don't go to this school so there is fuck all you can do about it" Jacob shot back then walked back to me, took my hand and said "Lets get out of here before he calls the cops" he laughed and we hurried out of the school through the whispers and gasps of the crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe we got kicked out of our own Prom. That was so badass" Lana chuckled. The six of us decided to go to First Beach for the rest of the evening, we were all walking along the beach with me holding Jacob's hand and Embry's arm around Lana's shoulders. Seth and Grace were walking next to Embry and Lana.

"Can't we ever just have a normal night?" Seth asked.

"No" Embry and Jacob said together and they both laughed.

Jacob squeezed my hand "Are you okay? You've been quiet since we left the Prom"

"I'm fine" I answered.

"Hey guys we'll catch up okay" Jacob said to the others and they continued walking as Jacob held me back "I'm really sorry about what happened back there"

"It's not your fault"

"What started it anyway? Was it Nahuel, he seemed pretty happy about something"

"Don't worry about it. You sorted it out by punching him in the face" I laughed "I'm just a little bummed that we're missing it y'know? I mean its Prom, we didn't even get to dance" I shrugged.

He put his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my hip then turned me to face him then he held up his other arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You don't get to dance at Prom but its Prom _night _so we're going to dance"

"Here?"

"Yeah what's wrong with here?"

"For starters there is no music"

"Hmm" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, hit a few keys and then the song "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback started playing "We have music" he smiled and placed his hand on my hip again and grabbed my other hand in his and started to sway to the music.

"You just happened to have this song on your phone?" I asked as I moved along with him.

"Its your ringtone" he shrugged.

"_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. I finally know just what it means to let someone in. To see the side of me that no one does or ever will. So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home, Here and now this I vow"_

I smiled and leant my head against his chest as his arms tightened around me. It was just so romantic, dancing with the guy I loved on a beach underneath the stars. It was ten times better then dancing in some sweaty ass school.

"_No matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me. No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you. I'd crawl across this world for you. Do anything you want me to. No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you. You know I'll always come for you"_

Jacob leaned his head down and pressed his lips against my head and I sighed in contentment. The song came to a finish but I didn't want it to end but I knew that it had to. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you" I whispered "And I'm glad that I'm here with you"

"I love you too. Just don't tell anybody how cheesy I can be" he smiled.

"Its our little secret"

He laughed once and put his finger underneath my chin and tilted my face up to press his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N Of course there would be drama at the Prom but things turned out alright with them in the end. The song is one of my favourites and I always listen to it when writing my chapters, I just think it kind of fits - not necessarily this story but I think its such a Jacob and Renesmee song.**

**The girls dresses are on my blog. I'm thinking you're all dying for a lemon yes? Well perhaps next chapter. Hmmm?**

**-SR-**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I want to thank everybody for the nice reviews. This chapter is the the penultimate, penultiamate chapter (makes sense in my head) There is this one, then another one then the Epilogue. I know what you're thinking "WTF?" but I wanted a nice round number without rambling on. So I decided on 20, I hope that's okay?

This chapter carries on from the last chapter… but its not a long one and also its got a cliff hanger. I know, I know, bring on the hate if you must. But, but, but I have a lemon in this story so you can't hate me _that_ much...can you?

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I felt really bad for ruining Nessie's Prom even though it wasn't my fault. I didn't have a clue as to what happened I just saw the guys opening a can of whoop ass on some high school kids so naturally I had to step in. Then that ass jockey Nahuel had to go and say what he did and I wasn't going to let him walk away unscathed so I let my fists do the talking and ended up smashing my fist into his face - it felt good.

The guys and myself dropped the girls off at Lana's house as they were having a sleepover of some kind, you know the typical girly thing. Probably to discuss what outfits to wear underneath their graduation gowns, they were graduating on Monday. I remember my graduation, I couldn't wait to get out of that hell hole.

"Hey do we have to buy graduation presents or something?" I asked Embry when we got back to the apartment.

"Shit I don't know. Do we?" he replied and I shrugged my shoulders "I thought that was the parent's deal. Don't we just turn up and like you know watch?"

"Google" I said and ran off to get my laptop. I typed in graduation presents and a long list of sites came up for what you could buy the students who were graduating but I wanted to know if you had to buy one for your girlfriend. I couldn't find anything so I guess you didn't have to buy one.

"Oh look t-shirts" Embry pointed out.

"Embry you can't get Lana a t-shirt for her graduation present. I think she'd rather have nothing"

"But this shit is funny. Voted most likely to be a repo man? Man that's funny"

"And also insulting" I sighed and clicked off of the internet "So I guess we just leave it right?

"Yeah leave it" he agreed "Do we have to like you know dress up for this? I mean I didn't bother with our graduation but Lana's folks are gonna be there"

"I'm just gonna go casual. Nessie's parents have already seen me dress how I want and besides this isn't about me. Its about Nessie"

"True. I guess I'll just be polite to them instead of dressing nice"

"How about you learn to talk properly then perhaps they'd like you even better" I joked and he stuck his tongue out at me "I need to get out of this monkey suit. I'll see you in the morning" I said and walked through to my bedroom. I yanked the tie off then slid my jacket off and unbuttoned some buttons on my shirt. I hated dressing like this, it was so god damn uncomfortable.

We still managed to have a good night even if we didn't get to stay at the school, at least I managed to get inside the building this time round. But I kind of preferred spending the night the way we did. After we caught up with the others we just hung around the beach and just talked and laughed, sure we didn't have drinks, music or food but we didn't care. We ended up stopping off at a drive thru anyway then dropped the girls off then Seth before returning home.

There was one thing that was bothering me though, maybe its because I'm a guy. But wasn't Prom night supposed to be the night high school kids lost their virginities? Of course Ness already lost hers but I thought it was compulsory to have sex on Prom night? I know I did on mine, several times. Ness was over at Lana's though having a sleepover so I guess I would just have to satisfy myself tonight.

I pulled my shoes off and took off my pants and flung them across the room, I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and it joined the rest of my clothes across the room. I looked down at my boxers and sighed, the thing was I didn't want to jack off. I wanted to get off of course I did but doing it myself just wasn't the same thing.

I pulled my phone out of my pants that were across the room and text Nessie _R U still awake? _And waited for a response, I don't know what the plan was but I thought I would improvise you know?

_Yes still awake, what's up?_

_It's still Prom night _

My phone rang "Hello?"

"_What exactly are you getting at?" _she whispered down the phone.

"I just thought that its still Prom night and well y'know" I trailed off hoping she'd get the jist of where I was going with this.

"_You hoping to get lucky?"_

"That sounds kind of lame but yeah basically" I chuckled and she giggled on the end of the phone "I know you're at Lana's and probably having an awesome girly time or whatever but I miss you"

"_Are you just using me to get off?"_

"No of course not"

"_I'm kidding Jacob" _she laughed _"What did you have in mind?"_

"Well Embry is here and you're at Lana's so there will be no privacy" I stated "You're not really into the whole public thing are you?"

"_Not really"_

Then I remembered something "I have the keys for the garage"

"_You're such a romantic"_

"There's a sofa" I offered "I know its not the best idea but I really need to see you. And not to be a horny whiney asshole but its been ages since we last had sex"

"_Jacob its been 4 days"_

"Exactly. That's like 4 years in male years"

"_I'll meet you there say in 15 minutes?"_

"God I love you. I'll be there" I said and quickly hung up the phone and pulled a pair of sweats on and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys to my bike and left my bedroom "Going out be back later" I said to Embry in passing at left the apartment.

* * *

Nessie was already waiting outside the garage when I got there. I climbed off of my bike and walked over to her "How'd you sneak out?" I asked her as I unlocked the door.

"I didn't. I told the girls where I was going" she answered "No point keeping secrets. I just have to be back before the morning"

"Trust me. It won't take that long. Its been a few days" I joked and let her walk in before me. I closed the door behind me and locked it so we wouldn't be disturbed, I know nobody would at this time of night but y'know just to be on the safe side. Nessie made her way back to the office and switched on the light and I followed soon after.

Nessie was standing in the middle of the room looking at me as she bit her lip seductively, she looked so hot. I stalked over to her and towered over her "You don't scare me" she smiled "I know you try to be all Alpha like but it doesn't work with me"

"Alpha like?"

"Yeah you know like the Alpha of a wolf pack or something. You have to do as they tell you otherwise you're out" she explained.

"Never thought of it like that but I like it" I smirked "So I don't scare you huh? So I can't dominate you?"

"Uh uh" she said shaking her head.

"Shame" I breathed and captured her lips with mine. Her lips moulded to mine as she started kissing me back, everything about us just seemed to fit. If I was into the whole destiny type thing I would even say she was my soul mate - that she was meant only for me. She broke the kiss and started walking backwards to the sofa and sat down on it. She kept eye contact with me as she started unbuttoning the pyjama shirt she was wearing. My eyes drifted down to her exposed skin as she slipped the shirt off of her shoulders, she wasn't wearing anything underneath, she was completely bare and I felt my dick twitch.

Clumsily I pulled my t-shirt off and threw it behind me then went directly to my pants and pulled them down my legs. Nessie had already removed her pyjama pants and was again wearing nothing underneath them.

"Thought I would make it easier" she giggled and lifted her finger and beckoned me over. I stripped my boxers off and pretty much launched myself at her, my lips automatically going to her lips and my hands began wandering all over her body. Moans and gasps erupted from both of us as I clearly wasn't the only one who was in the mood and was in need of this. I climbed onto the sofa until my naked body was covering her naked body. I trailed my hand down from her hip, over her knee and to her calf where I hoisted it up over my hip and she held it there. Her tiny hand slipped between our bodies and she stroked me a few times before pulling me near her entrance "I want you to make love to me" she whispered.

"Okay" I whispered back and gently eased my way inside of her. Usually I would just slam into her, not because I didn't love her its just the way I usually did things but this time we both wanted it to be making love rather then a quick fuck.

I rocked gently inside of her and her head leaned back onto the cushion behind her, exposing her neck so I leaned my face down and left little butterfly kisses along her neck as our movements remained slow and steady.

"Jacob look at me" Nessie said quietly and I pulled my face from her neck to look at her and she smiled "Thank you for being you" she whispered and pressed her soft lips against mine. I pulled out of her only to slide slowly back into her, feeling her without a condom was still the best feeling in the world. She assured me she was on the pill so I didn't need to worry about knocking her up and as for STD's I was clean and so was she "Go a little faster" she breathed.

I could feel her slowly tightening around my dick so I did as she asked and picked up the pace a little, my dick slid in and out of her so easily as she was always so moist whenever we had sex. I couldn't stop the moan that came out of my mouth when I felt the beginnings of my orgasm starting to stir. I grabbed hold of her leg which was still around my hip to steady her as I plunged in and out of her a little faster.

"Ness you feel so good" I grunted.

Nessie started moaning a little louder and that was the sign that she was about to cum so I moved faster to speed my orgasm up, it was always better when we came together.

"Jacob" she gasped as I felt her walls clench around my dick and soon enough she was falling over the edge and screaming out in ecstasy as her orgasm shook her body. With one more grunt I released with her, spilling my seed into her and grunting out my release. We rocked a few more times until we came down off of our highs. I kissed her on the lips as I stopped moving but I was still inside of her "Can we try something?" she asked.

"What?"

"Can we try a different position?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking me on my hands and knees and you behind? Not my ass though"

"Not your ass. Got it" I chuckled and slipped out of her then stood up from the sofa "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before"

I've done it several times but I wasn't exactly going to say that, your current girlfriend doesn't really want to hear about what you've done with your past girlfriends. I grabbed the cushion off of the sofa and put it down on the floor.

"Lean down onto the cushion then rest your elbows on the sofa" I said. She got off of the sofa and kneeled down onto the cushion and rested her elbows on the sofa like I told her "Okay, you comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. I knelt down behind her and pressed my body against her. I put my hand on her back and gently pushed her down so her ass was sticking out and her chest was nearly laying flat on the sofa "You're so aggressive" she chuckled.

"It's an Alpha thing" I joked "Ready?" I asked and she nodded. I gave myself a few strokes then leaned forward and entered her from behind, she fucking felt good this way too. She was a little tighter but only because she was tensing up "Don't tense up, just relax" I said and she relaxed a little. I began moving in and out of her slowly until she gave me a moan of approval so I moved my hands to her hips and started thrusting in and out of her faster and harder.

"Urgh" she groaned and she lifted her body up to press her back against my chest and I moved one of my hands from her hip to cup one of her breasts in my hand.

"Do you like me fucking you from behind?" I asked her as I slammed inside her again "Does it make you feel good?"

She didn't say anything she just nodded and moaned again. I squeezed her breast tighter in my hand as my hips slammed against hers, the sounds of both of our groans and moans were being mixed with the sound of skin slapping as I pounded into her from behind.

"I'm gonna cum" she announced so I moved my hand down from her breast to her hips again as I gave her a few more thrusts until she came for the second time that night, I followed soon after and after one last hard thrust I spilled into her with everything I had. She collapsed onto the sofa and I collapsed down on top of her "That felt so good" she panted.

"You're telling me" I laughed and moved out of her and sat down on the floor next to the sofa. She turned to smile at me and moved to sit on my lap, I grabbed the blanket from the sofa, which was used in case one of us needed a sleep at work and wrapped it around us "Don't fall asleep" I whispered to her "We're just going to sit here for a while okay?"

"Uh huh" she nodded and snuggled into my chest as I tightened my grip around her.

* * *

Well we did fall asleep and now we were racing to get our clothes together as Nessie had to get back to Lana's.

"Where are my panties?" Nessie asked sounding frustrated.

"You didn't bring any" I said to her.

"So that means I didn't bring a bra either?" I shook my head "Okay well I feel like an idiot. Lets go" We both left the garage and I locked it back up, kissed Nessie on the lips then we both left to go our separate ways. Last night was amazing, not just the sex which was amazing but just that fact that Nessie trusted me enough to try something different and also that she suggested it. I had the best girlfriend ever.

I smiled to myself as I pulled up at a set of traffic lights, I had no idea why I mean its not as if its particularly busy especially at this time of day but whatever. I was the only one on the road and there was nothing coming in any direction, it wouldn't matter if I just ran the light would it? Screw it. I revved my bike and went to turn left, I almost got round the corner when I heard a honking noise and headlights blaring at me. It was still dark as it was early in the morning, hence the lights.

I tried to swerve the lights but suddenly my bike was knocked out from underneath me and I fell onto the ground with my bike and skidded along the road. I don't know how fair I travelled on the bike before I felt my back collide with something hard and I yelled out in pain as my bike pinned me against it. It started getting darker as the pain took over, I tried to keep my eyes open but the pain was overwhelming and I couldn't fight the darkness. The last thing I heard was a car door being slammed and a voice asking "are you alright?" before the darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N Gasp! I'll try to get the next chapter up today so you don't have to wait as long. I said it was a cliffy and a short chapter but I'm going to try and get the next chapter up. Even if I have to avoid eating, drinking and going to the toilet. That's how dedicated I am.**

**-SR-**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is now the penultimate chapter, after this one we have the Epilogue. I'm kind of sad its ending BUT good news. I've just had a new idea pop into my head so we shall be having another story _not _a sequel but a brand new story. It's going to be a follow on from Breaking Dawn so it won't be AU/AH - but still full of lemons and language.

I suggest you listen to either "Down to the River to Pray" by Alison Krauss or "Happy Ending" by Mika - that's what I listened to.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"I'm not wearing that underneath my robes"

"Why not?" Lana asked "I think its cute"

"You do realise we take off our gowns after the ceremony so people will see me in that" I stated. Grace and I were being subjected to torture at the hands of Lana. It was Saturday afternoon and we had decided to go shopping for our graduation outfits, we were graduating on Monday "I'm not wearing it"

"But it looks nice" Lana protested.

"Then you wear it"

"No its not my kind of thing"

"No. if I wear that then it will only give Nahuel and his dumb ass friends more fuel to call me a whore. So no for the last time I'm not wearing it"

"Fine" she grumbled and put the skirt, no scratch that _belt _back onto the rail "I don't know why I bother hanging with you two. You never appreciate my awesome fashion sense"

I looked over at Grace how looked at me and mouthed "Awesome fashion sense?" I laughed and shook my head "We do appreciate your erm awesome fashion sense but you just like different things to us. Besides I already have an outfit in mind"

"You mean your Mom already has an outfit in mind" Lana scoffed "Fine whatever. R what are you wearing?"

"I was thinking of wearing a dress. Just a simple dress you know? Nothing too glam or whatever. Just something smart and causal"

"I see" she said tapping her chin with her fingers "Something smart yet understated" she murmured then clicked her fingers "Got it" she said and grabbed something off of the rail and showed it to me "How about this? It's smart, cute yet casual" I looked at the dress. It was strapless and was black with pink roses scattered over it as well as white polka dots "Its got that summer look going on"

"Actually that's really cute" I said reaching for it.

"Don't act so surprised"

"Sorry. I'm going to try it on" I said and disappeared into the changing room and began changing my clothes.

"So how was last night?" Lana asked from outside the curtain "I saw you pouring into my bedroom at gone 4 - did he shag you rotten? As the Brits say anyway"

"Did you just say shag?" I laughed as I discarded my clothes on the floor.

"Yes it's a word that I personally think everybody should use. Its such a funny word and its not offensive"

"Right I worry about you sometimes" I giggled "And yes we did shag"

"Tell me, tell me"

"I'm not telling you about it" I said pulling on the dress.

"Why not? I tell you"

"I don't ask for you to tell me" I sighed. I zipped the dress up and looked into the mirror, it fit really well and it wasn't too short either "Do you want to see the dress?"

She slid the curtain back and looked at me "Wow that dress is so cute" she smiled then Grace's head appeared.

"That really is nice. You have to get it"

"I agree" I smiled.

"Jacob will love it" Lana smirked "He might even shag you in it"

"Lana do you have to have such a vile mouth?" Grace sighed and I laughed as they started bickering so I closed the curtain and changed back into my own clothes. After we'd had our fill of shopping we decided to fill our stomachs with food that was undoubtedly bad for you, but you only live once right? We ended up going to KFC and filling up on fried chicken, fries and sodas, I just hoped I would get into my newly purchased dress for graduation.

"I can't believe that this is the last time we'll be eating KFC as high school students" Grace sighed.

"Here she goes. She's going to get all sentimental now" Lana teased.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but think about it. We're growing up and soon enough we'll be out living by ourselves, taking care of our own apartments, paying bills etc. That's scary"

"Not me. I plan on making Embry do all of those things" Lana laughed "He's willing to do them so I should let him right?"

"You're so bad to him" Grace said disapprovingly.

"No I'm not. He knows I love him"

I nearly spat out my drink "You love him?" I asked and she looked at me as if she just revealed a huge secret "Aww I didn't realise you loved him. I mean I know you've been together for the same amount of time as Jacob and I but I didn't realise"

"Don't make a big deal about it. Yes I love him, he loves me, well love each other" Lana dismissed "Now who's holding the graduation after party?" Typical Lana, spewing her feelings then quickly changing the subject.

"Not me. My parents won't allow boys in the house" Grace replied.

"Are you serious?"

"They're very religious. They think the boys will corrupt my innocence. They almost had a heart attack when they found out I was going with Seth to Prom. They prayed at least three times before I left to come to yours"

"Isn't that the fun of being with boys though? To corrupt your innocence. Embry has corrupted mine at least 5 times in one night" Lana smirked.

"Did you ever really have any innocence to begin with?" I asked. She looked at me with a glare but then smiled and shook her head "Exactly" I laughed but we were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the called ID and groaned "Hi Dad" I sighed.

"_Renesmee where are you?"_

"I'm at KFC with the girls. I told you that"

"_You need to get to the hospital"_

"What? Why? What's happened? Is it Mom?" I asked and Lana and Grace both looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" Lana mouthed but I held up my hand and shook my head.

"_Mom is fine. Its Jacob, he's been in an accident"_

* * *

I burst through the doors of the ER and went straight to the nurse sitting at the little reception desk "May I help you?" she asked.

"I was told Jacob Black was bought here. He was in an accident" Dad hadn't explained anything to me, as soon as he had said Jacob had been in an accident I was hanging up the phone and was on my way to the hospital.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"I'm his girlfriend"

"I'm sorry, only family are allowed through"

"No you don't understand, I need to see him-"

"Renesmee?" I looked to my left and saw Dad standing there in his hospital greens "It's okay Monica, she's my daughter" I nearly stumbled over when I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him "Shh, shh its okay" he said "He's through here"

I dropped my arms from around him as he led my through the double doors and down the corridor "W-what h-happened?" I sniffled.

"He was in a motorcycle accident in the early hours of this morning. I have no idea what he was doing out at that time of day" I almost fainted. This morning? I was the reason he was out at that time, it must have happened on his way home. This is my fault "He ran a red light and a car collided with his bike. The driver explained everything that had happened, Jacob was pinned between his bike and a tree"

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know sweetheart" he answered. We carried on walking until I could see a familiar figure sitting outside a room. Billy Black, Jacob's father. He was sitting in his wheelchair looking down at the floor.

He looked up at our footsteps "Doc, you have to tell me something. Anything" he pleaded then he looked to me "Renesmee"

"Hi Mr Black" I said and he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it back down.

"Jacob is in a critical state. Both of his legs are broken as well as a few of his ribs. The impact of the bike has caused him to suffer from internal bleeding" Dad said softly but professionally "We're doing everything we can but I'm afraid we're just going to have to wait"

"Wait for what?" Billy asked.

"To see if he manages to pull through. He's currently on the life machine, he's not breathing by himself.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that he might not wake up and if he does there is a chance he will be brain damaged"

"No, not my son. Please not my son" Billy begged.

"I'm so sorry" Dad said to him and placed his hand on Billy's shoulder as a sign of comfort. I stumbled backwards until I hit one of the chairs and I fell down onto it. He might not wake up? And if he did there's a chance he'll be brain damaged? What kind of world is this? How could something like this happen to such a good guy? "You can see him if you want to" I heard Dad say and I looked up to Billy and he had his face in his hands.

"I'll come with you Billy" I whispered and stood up from the chair. He nodded and I walked behind him and started pushing him towards the door, Dad opened the door for me as we all went inside. The scene before me was enough to make me want to vomit or pass out. Jacob was laying broken on the bed with tubes coming out of him. I wheeled Billy to one side of the bed and I got a closer look at Jacob's face. He had bruises and cuts scattered across his face, he didn't look like my Jacob.

"Son you have to pull through" Billy said "What am I going to do without you huh? Who is going to teach me how to play those video games? You can't leave son, who is going to stick by my side against your sisters? You can't leave me alone with all of that oestrogen"

It was heartbreaking to watch as Billy continued to talk to Jacob. I looked down at the floor trying to compose myself when I took a deep breath and looked back to Jacob. This was my fault he was laying in that bed, I was the one who kept him out at that time. Its my fault, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here right now. He'd be hanging out with the guys or with me not here, not laying in a hospital bed.

"I need some air" Billy said and I watched as he wheeled himself out of the room, he didn't want my help. I moved towards the bed and just stared down at him.

I reached my hand out to run it through his hair "Hi" I whispered, I didn't really know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to my head "You can't leave me Jacob. You're the most strongest person I've ever met. You can't give up now, you have to fight" I sobbed "You have to fight for Billy, your sisters, your niece and nephew. You need to fight for us"

The slight beeping of the heart monitor and my sobs were all that could be heard in the room "I love you and you can't leave. I won't let you leave me"

I leaned down to press my lips to his fore head when the heart monitor started beeping loudly and before I knew it several people rushed into the room and obstructed my view of Jacob "His heart is failing. I need the crash team now" one person shouted "Everybody clear" they shouted and I saw them jolt Jacob's body, the beeping stopped then started.

"What's going on? Jacob? What's happening?"

"You cannot be in here" one of the nurses said "Come on outside" she said taking my arm and practically dragging me out of the room.

"No! What's going on! Tell me!" I shouted but she moved me out of the room and ran back inside. I was about to run back in when I was restrained from behind, I didn't even see who it was but I continued to struggle against them. I needed to be in there with Jacob, he needed me.

"There is nothing you can do" a voice said from the person who was restraining me. Embry "You have to let them do their job"

"No, I need to be in there" I shouted.

"Renesmee you need to calm down" I heard Dad say but I wouldn't listen "Renes-"

"Dr Cullen we need you" someone said poking their head out of the door and Dad gave me a look before darting inside the room, I could see Jacob through the doors as they swung freely. I saw someone putting a oxygen mask over Jacob's face and I knew what it was. They were trying to resuscitate him, but they were failing.

I don't know how long Embry kept hold of me until I started to relax, whether it be from exhaustion I didn't know but he slowly loosened his grip on me.

A few people walked out of the room with expressionless faces, they weren't showing any emotion at all. Dad told me they did that because they were trained to hold it altogether, I don't think that is something I would be able to do. But Grandpa told me I had to if I wanted to work in this profession.

"What's happening? What's happening to my son?" Billy asked as they walked out of the room and down the corridor, none of them answered him "Why won't anybody tell me anything?" he asked. That was when Dad walked out of the room and looked directly at Billy.

"I'm sorry" he said "There was nothing we could do"

"Nooo" Billy cried out "No please, not my son"

He was gone? No he couldn't be gone he just couldn't be "We did everything we could but his heart gave out" Dad continued and I felt myself getting dizzy, I needed to vomit I felt sick "I'm so sorry sweetheart" Dad said taking a step towards me.

"No" I said shaking my head "No you go back in there and you bring him back. You bring him now. What kind of doctor are you?" He walked towards me with outstretched arms and he tried to put them around me "No don't comfort me no. Just go in there and save him, just save him please?"

"I'm so sorry honey. He's gone. Jacob's gone"

"He can't be" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry" he said and he managed to get his arms around me before I collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**Lana's POV**

"How is she doing?" I asked Mrs Cullen.

"I'm not really sure. She's not saying anything" she replied "I'm starting to worry about her. Its been three days, she hasn't eaten. She hasn't said anything to anybody, she just sits in her room. She hasn't changed clothes since the moment she came home from the hospital"

"Do you mind if I go and see her?"

"Of course. Hopefully you might get a bit more out of her then I did" she said moving away from the door. I climbed the stairs to Renesmee's room and knocked on the door, I didn't get a reply so I walked in. The room was dark as the curtains were closed, I looked to the bed and found Renesmee laying on her side.

I moved across the room to her bed and sat down on the end of it "Hey" I said gently. She didn't say anything back, she didn't even move. The only movement was the blinking of her eyes and her chest moving up and down as she breathed "I'm so sorry R. I can't imagine what you're going through. Jacob wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to just sit here and not do anything"

She rolled over until she was facing me "You don't know what Jacob would have wanted, because he's dead and he's not coming back" she said numbly then rolled back over. I had never heard her voice sound like that before. It just sounded so lifeless, so empty.

"You're right. I don't know what he would have wanted but I do know this. Jacob loved you so much that he wouldn't want you to sit here and not eat and not talk to anybody. Because that's not the Renesmee he fell in love with"

I continued to stare at her back waiting for her to say something back but she didn't. Instead he body started shaking and quiet sobs started making themselves known.

"Oh R" I said and laid down on the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her as her sobs turned into cries "It's okay to cry, its okay to feel this way. Just let it out. Let it all out" And that's what she did. For three hours I laid by her with my arms around her as she cried herself to sleep.

**Renesmee's POV**

My eyes opened, I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. I felt a body next to mine and when I looked over my shoulder it was Lana. I remember her coming into my room and me finally letting go. When I got back from the hospital that day I just felt numb. I didn't know what to feel, I couldn't be around anybody. I just wanted to be alone, so I locked myself away in my bedroom. There were no sad looks, no comforting words being said, just me and myself alone in my room.

But waking up now I felt different, maybe it was the sleep or maybe it was the fact that I finally let someone in. I climbed out of bed without disturbing Lana and I walked into my bathroom, closed the door and switched on the light. I caught my reflection in the mirror but I didn't recognise myself. My eyes were puffy and had dark circle around them, my hair was greasy and limp and my cheeks had no color to them. I was a stranger.

I turned the tap on and splashed some water onto my face, I know it wouldn't make a difference but I did it anyway. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, I knew my breath smelt. Once that was done I decided to have a shower as I knew I definitely smelt, I don't know how Lana could have stayed with me.

I climbed out of my clothes and got into the shower. I let the water run down my body, loosening my muscles and cleaning the dirt off of my body. I sank down to the floor of the shower and wrapped my arms around my knees which were pressed up against my chest.

Would this pain ever go away? Would I ever stop feeling guilty for being the reason he was out at the time of the day? Would I ever be able to live with Jacob Black?

* * *

**A/N And scene. Now before you start hating on me I'm extremely emotional right now, my tears haven't stopped flowing since I started writing this chapter. I know I said I was going to do an alternate ending but then I thought wouldn't that just defeat the purpose of having this ending? So after this chapter there will only be an epilogue - I also thought that I would have to change the epilogue as well if I had an alternate ending. So I'm sticking with this ending and you can just imagine the happier ending.**

**Now go ahead and hate me if you must but there is one thing I vow - "The next story shall be filled with love and happiness and definitely a happy ending"**

**I wanted to just slip in Lana's POV there to just explain things about how Nessie has been feeling so that's why its so random there. Hopefully y'all got it.**

**-SR-**


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just own the characters you don't know and the plot.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Here is the last chapter - the epilogue. Hopefully it will make up for the last chapter. Do you think I enjoyed killing Jacob? I didn't, it broke my heart just as much as it broke yours. I'm so sorry. *sniffles*

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"I can't do this anymore. I can't please don't make me" I begged.

"You have to. I know its hard but you have to do this sweetheart. Its going to be okay" Dad said trying to sooth me.

"You don't know what its like" I snapped at him "You don't know what its like to feel like this"

"You've got me there" he mumbled "Bella perhaps you should handle this" he said and moved away from me and Mom replaced him.

"Don't even think about telling me how this feels. I've done it twice. Now crying about it doesn't make it an easier so take a deep breath and push"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Renesmee, push" she ordered but before I could protest another pain shot through my stomach and I knew this was it and apparently so did Mom "That's it come on, one last push and then he'll be out"

I screamed out as I pushed hard, I grabbed Mom's hand as the most excruciating pain possible shot through me. Mom kept telling me to push and I did as she was told, I just wanted this pain to stop, I just needed it to go away.

"That's it Renesmee, keep pushing" the doctor ordered and I closed my eyes gave one last push then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A baby's cry, not just a baby _my _baby. I collapsed back onto my pillow and Mom smoothed her hand over my face "It's a boy. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked Dad but I was too exhausted to move. I opened my eyes as the baby cried again "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah" I nodded and the doctor placed the baby in my arms. I smiled down at the small bundle in my arms "He looks just like him" I whispered "Same eyes, same nose he even has his hair" I said more to myself then anybody else.

Mom stuck by my side as Dad came up the other side and Dad reached down and touched the babies' hand "Jacob had strong genes, of course his son would look like him"

It had been months since Jacob's untimely death, 9 months and 2 weeks to be exact. I found it hard to carry on without him. Every day seemed like a month, every month felt like a year but a few weeks after Jacob's funeral I discovered something. I had something to live for, something to get out of bed for. The night Jacob died was the night I conceived our son. Suddenly I knew I had to be strong, I had to start living again as I still had a piece of Jacob with me.

"What are you going to call him?" the doctor asked. I smiled down at my newborn son and answered.

"Bruce Jacob Cullen-Black. I want him to have Jacob's last name"

"Why Bruce?" Mom asked.

I laughed "Because Bruce was Batman's real name"

"I always thought you preferred Spiderman?"

"I did but Jacob told me that Batman would totally hand Spiderman his ass on a plate" I repeated Jacob's words from our first day date a year and a half ago "I know its silly"

"It's not silly" Dad said "Bruce suits him. Isn't that right Bruce?" he said and smiled down at my son.

Of course my parents weren't happy when I discovered I was pregnant but they soon came around to the idea. Having Bruce meant that I would have to put my education and career on hold but I didn't care. I had the most precious thing in the world, a little bit of me and a little bit of Jacob.

"I should go and relieve Alice of Drake" Mom said "No doubt he's causing trouble" she chuckled, she kissed me on the head and left the room. Drake was my baby brother, he was born 4 months ago. When he was born was the day that Dad confessed to Mom that he knew everything about her affairs, of course she knew parts of it thanks to me but he explained everything. Drake had brown hair and brown eyes, you couldn't really tell that he wasn't Dad's but I could see parts of Nahuel's father in him. They decided not to tell anybody of Drake's paternal father. He was a Cullen and always will be.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" Dad said kissing my head.

"Thank you. Could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you send Billy in? I think he should meet his grandson"

"Of course darling" he smiled, squeezed Bruce's hand once more before leaving the room. I wrapped Bruce up in his little blanket and kissed the stop of his head just as the door opened and Billy wheeled himself into the room.

"Hi" I smiled at him "Do you want to meet your grandson?"

"Definitely" he nodded and wheeled himself over to my bed and I handed Bruce over to him and he tucked him into his chest "Hello little guy"

"His names Bruce. Bruce Jacob Cullen-Black. I wanted him to carry on the Black name"

"Thank you" Billy smiled "Such a sweet boy" Billy said to him "You look exactly like your Dad when he was a baby. You're going to be a trouble maker aren't you?" he laughed and I watched as Bruce wrapped his hand around Billy's little finger "I can see Jacob in him"

"He's going to be as handsome as his Daddy" I agreed "Billy he's going to grow up knowing everything about his Dad and I want you to be able to fill in the things I can't. I know I only knew Jacob for 9 months but I want you to know it was the best 9 months of my life"

"What about the 9 months you carried Bruce?"

I laughed "Jacob didn't give me morning sickness or kicked me every time I tried to sleep"

"Good point" he laughed "I'll be there to watch this little guy grow up. I'm going to tell you everything your Dad did. Good and bad" he continued "I still miss him" Billy said looking up at me.

"Me too" I nodded "But I think having Bruce around is going to make it a lot easier. I get to keep Jacob with me a little bit longer y'know?" I shrugged.

"He really did love you. I'd never seen him so happy the way he was with you. And I know how much he would have loved to have met this little guy. I have a few things of Jacob's that I've had since he was a little baby and I was wondering whether I could pass them on to Bruce. You know just a few things like Jacob's baby blanket and a few of his toys, that sort of thing"

"I'd like that. That'd be great"

"Good. I'll get Charlie to drop them off"

"Why don't I come and visit? I'm sure Bruce would like to see where his Daddy came from"

"That's a great idea. We'll fix something up"

"Definitely" I nodded and I continued to watch as Bruce bonded with his Grandfather, I just wished Jacob was here to see his son grow up.

* * *

**3 years later**

"How did you manage to get jelly on your underpants?" I asked Bruce as I put his pants and t-shirt into the washing machine.

"Wyatt dared me" he answered.

"He dared you to put jelly on your underpants?" I asked and he nodded his head "Just because Wyatt is older you don't have to listen to what he says okay baby?"

"But Momma I like Wyatt"

"I knew you do sweetie but when Wyatt tells you to put jelly on your underpants you don't have to do it"

"Okay" he said slowly.

"Okay. Now go and play, dinner is in 5 minutes"

He grinned and ran back out of the kitchen and into the back garden where Wyatt - Sam and Emily's child and Jacob's godson - and Henry and Megan were playing. I still couldn't believe that Bruce was now three years old, time just seemed to fly by. When Bruce turned 1 I decided that I needed to find my own place, a place where I could bring up my son. Of course I didn't have any money as I didn't have a job so Mom and Dad bought me a two bedroom house just around the corner from Paul and Rachel and their two kids Henry and Megan. I promised to pay my parents back for the house but they wouldn't hear of it, I knew one day when Bruce was old enough I would get a job and would be able to pay for the house but until then my parents paid.

I finished preparing dinner for the kids and had just put it on the table when the door bell rang. I opened the door "Lana? What are you doing here?" I asked her a she gave me a hug.

"What I can't visit my BFF and my gorgeous godson?" she asked.

"Yeah of course" I laughed and let her walk in as I closed the door behind her.

"So where is the little guy?" she asked.

"In the garden we were just about to have dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I could go for some grub. Who's we anyway?"

"I have Wyatt, Henry and Megan over"

"The terrible trio. Perfect" she said sarcastically. She sat down on one of the dining room chairs as I went outside to call the kids in. The three elder kids were the first to enter the house and Bruce walked in behind them.

"Aunt Lana" he exclaimed and ran over to her. She bent down and picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Hello gorgeous" she said and kissed his nose "Are we going for the Full Monty look?" she asked looking down at him, after the jelly incident I thought it would be better to just leave him in his little underpants and also it saved on the washing powder.

"Full Monty?" he asked.

"Never mind" she laughed "What have you been up to little guy?"

"I kicked a ball and it hit Henry" he giggled.

"I let him kick it at me" Henry said. Henry was now 10 but he was 10 going on 16 "You know to be nice and everything"

"Sure" Lana nodded.

"Okay kids, dinner time" I said and they all sat up at the table. I took Bruce off of Lana's lap and placed him in his high chair, not because he was small but because he had a habit of leaving the table as and when he wanted. I set another place setting for Lana and we all ate our dinner.

Lana stayed round for a little while longer but left shortly after the kids had been picked up by their parents. I tidied up the kids toys and put them back into Bruce's play box. I gave Bruce his evening bath before changing him into his pyjamas and settling him into bed.

"Did you have fun today baby?" I asked him as I tucked him in.

"It was funny" he yawned "Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why does Megan and Henry and Wyatt have Daddy's but not me?" I knew this day would come I had prepared myself for it. Of course over the years I had told him about Jacob, I told him everything about him I just guess that he was too young to remember it all "Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy lives in the clouds" I smiled "But you know what?"

"What?"

"He loves you so very, very much"

"Can he see me?"

"Of course he can"

"Can he hear me?" he asked and I nodded. He looked up to the ceiling "I love you Daddy" I felt the tears fill up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before they could spill out.

"Do you want to see a picture of Daddy?" I asked and Bruce nodded. I opened the draw next to his bed and pulled out the photograph which was permanently in his draw. It was a picture that was taken one day at First Beach on one of mine and Jacob's beach dates "That's him" I said handing him the picture "You might not have met Daddy but he loves you and he will always be here" I said pointing at his chest "When you're grown up he'll be right there. When you start school, your first soccer game, your first girlfriend" I said and he scrunched his nose up.

"Girls are icky" he said and I laughed.

"I know they are a bit icky aren't they?"

"Not you Momma. You are pretty"

"Thank you" I said and kissed him on the head "And you are the most gorgeous boy ever and I love you"

"Do I look like Daddy?"

I smiled "Yes you do. You have the same eyes, the same hair and even the same nose" I said and tapped him on the nose and he giggled "But most importantly you have his laugh" I smiled and I felt a tear escape my eye. Bruce sat up and lifted his finger to the tear that fell down my face.

"Why are you crying Momma?"

"I just miss your Daddy"

"Don't cry Momma. I'm here" he said and he wrapped his arms around my neck and climbed onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly to my chest "I love you Momma"

"I love you too sweetie" I whispered and kissed his head.

* * *

When Bruce was older I took him to visit Jacob's grave. After that day Bruce insisted on visiting his grave every Sunday. Not that I minded, it was the place where I felt closer to Jacob. The years passed by, Bruce got older and things became easier. Of course I would always miss Jacob, he was the love of my life. I only got 9 months with him but it felt like eternity, it felt like I had known him for years.

We had our ups and downs just like every couple but we always managed to come back together. He was my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. But ultimately he was the father of my child. Bruce was living proof that Jacob was real, that what Jacob and I shared was real. I know that Bruce will grow up to be the man that Jacob was. Kind, loving, funny and loyal.

Jacob might be gone physically but he will remain spiritually in this world in the form of our son. Bruce Jacob Cullen-Black.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N Excuse me while I cry like an idiot. I cannot believe I managed to get this story finished today. Thank you so, so much to all of my readers. You guys made me laugh and smile with your reviews and you helped me continue with this story. I know some of you may hate me for how I finished the story but it was what I had planned in my head from the start. I hope you continue to stick with me through the rest of my stories.**

**-SR-**


	21. New Story

New Story!

Some of you wanted me to update you all when I put up my new story - so that's what I'm doing. My new story is called "_**Shooting The Moon**_" - it's a Jacob and Renesmee story. It picks up a few months after BD so Nessie is still a toddler.

It will include language, lemons and a little violence - but nothing bad. Violence will probably come in the form of the Volturi or other vampires etc. There is **no** drug use or rape - so don't worry about that sort of thing.

I don't know how long the story is going to be - my guess is longer then CW because its going to be Jake and Nessie's relationship through the years. I hope you enjoy it and continue to follow me with it.

-SR-


End file.
